Love In Progress
by LadyStone85
Summary: Karen has to make some choices. Starts after 2x06. First fanfic so please be kind. Summary probably sucks but it is my first one.
1. Chapter 1

Love in Progress

**Author Note - This story takes place after 'The Fringe" and incorporates some hints from the previews for 'Musical Chairs'. I have taken some liberties. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Smash or anything related to it. I am just borrowing the characters for some fun. Cartwills Forever!**

**No beta so its all my own doing. **

**Chapter 1 - Distraction**

Choices. Life is all about choices. Karen had some hard choices to make now. Stay with Bombshell or go with the very rough Hitlist? Her big Broadway break or her friends? Then the biggest choice of all – Derek or Jimmy?

Derek was…. Derek. He was handsome, arrogant, challenging, understanding, charming. He was the only one who believed in her, believed that she had what it took to become Marilyn. He showed her sides of himself that he didn't seem to show to anyone else. He was never like that with Ivy. Yes, they understood each other, but it always was more about the work than any actual outside connection. The biggest worry of all when it came to Derek was the fact that he was a heartbreaking womanizer. And yet, Karen had been the only woman he had spent any significant time with since the Rebecca Duvall incident in Boston. Surely that had to mean something? And then there was that almost kiss…

Then there was Jimmy. In a lot of ways, he reminded Karen of Derek. He was dynamic, brilliant and arrogant, just like Derek. He was also destructive, and a loose cannon. While Karen liked to go through life seeing the best in people, sometimes that just wasn't always possible. Jimmy made his faults abundantly clear. Taking off when things don't go his way, and losing his temper at the slightest provocation. But that kiss… She felt tingles in that kiss. More than she'd ever felt with Dev.

"Karen! Could you kindly pay attention to your cues please?" Tom interrupted her internal reverie. She had missed her cue. Karen flushed and apologized " I'm sorry Tom, I was thinking too much on the new sequence and wasn't concentrating. I'll do better." Tom merely nodded at her. "Well, now is the time to do the steps not just think about them, so from the start again please." Tom's tone implied he didn't believe her, but being Tom he wouldn't say anything further.

She worked through the rest of rehearsals with no further faltering, keeping her mind firmly on Bombshell and far away from the more confusing thoughts of Derek and Jimmy.

Rehearsals were tense these days. While Derek was a hard and exacting taskmaster, Karen always felt like she was accomplishing something. He pushed the cast hard, and especially her, but he got results and Karen knew he was helping to make her a star. Tom was definitely not a choreographer. While he did have the vision to be director, he didn't have the presence that Derek did. The tension between the creative and producing team was disturbing, especially to a newcomer like Karen. To her, the black cloud hanging over Bombshell was not a good sign.

Leaving rehearsals, Karen finally breathed easy. She waved goodbye to her friends and started walking to the apartment she shared with Ana. She needed to think more about what choice was she going to make.

Truthfully, as much as she loved Bombshell and playing Marilyn Monroe, it wasn't the same without Derek. Karen was so torn between Bombshell, her dreams, her friends and the men in her life. When did a small town girl from Iowa suddenly have the real life of Marilyn? She laughed at her musings and decided what she really needed was a night out. The production team had given them a further 2 days off while they sorted out issues.

Entering her apartment, she dropped her bags and headed for the shower. She would call her friends when she got out.

888888888

The club was loud, crowded and fun. Karen had called her friends and they had all agreed that going out was a great idea to forget the troubles of Bombshell.

Karen was dancing with Ana, Jessica, Bobby and Dennis. The music was hot and pumping. She was happily buzzed and enjoying her friends. She, Ana and Jessica had attracted male attention from their short skirts and wild dancing, so she never noticed when Kyle and Jimmy arrived.

Jimmy was glaring at the man who had his hands on Karen's waist and was dancing close. Grabbing a drink he downed it in one go and kept glaring. "If you keep up those glares, you might just cause her to burst into flames" Kyle told his best friend. "I have no idea what you are talking about" Jimmy retorted.

"Dude, if you want Karen that badly, you have to tell her and make a move. A girl like that won't wait around. Some other guy will always be in the background waiting for a chance to prove that he can give her everything" Kyle said. Kyle had been watching Jimmy and Karen since the night Karen heard him play in the bar. He knew that Karen was interested in Jimmy, he had seen her watching him. Kyle thought Karen could be good for his friend, if only he could get out of his own way. "I'm getting another drink" Jimmy responded and pushed through the crowd and back towards the bar.

"Hey Karen, Jimmy's here!" Ana happily informed her friend. Karen pulled away from the guy she was dancing with, giving him a smile and a thank you and went back to her friends. The guy wasn't happy about it, but he figured he would try again later with the hot brunette.

"Where? I can't see with all these people' Karen said. "Over by the bar," Ana replied. Karen looked in that direction and could just make him out, drinking at the bar, talking to a pretty blonde. She smiled nervously, and ran her hands down her skirt. "How do I look?" she asked her friends. They all laughed at her. Bobby answered, "Well if he doesn't like brunettes in short skirts and clingy clothes, you are totally dressed all wrong". Slapping him playfully, Karen waved goodbye and started to push her way through the crowd towards Jimmy.

Jimmy looked around while talking to some random blonde, wondering where Karen was. He saw her laugh with her friends, and then start moving towards him. He was the one who saw the guy that Karen had been dancing with earlier, come up behind her and grab her arm.

Karen was shocked when her arm was grabbed. She was spun around and found herself held up against the guy from earlier on the dance floor. "Hey there honey, how you doin'?" he slurred all over her.

"Hi. Thank you for the, uh, dance earlier, but my, uh, boyfriend is over there by the bar waiting for me, so if you could please let me go?" Karen carefully tried to extricate herself, but the drunk was having none of it.

"Now, honey, I can do more for you than he can. Gimme a little kiss, hey honey." The drunk moved to kiss her, squeezing her against him. Karen was disgusted, and continued to struggle. The drunk slobbered all over her mouth, and tried to push his tongue inside her mouth.

"Hey! I think she said get the hell off of her Hulk" Jimmy smacked the guy mauling Karen on the arm to get his attention.

Letting out a growl, the drunk released Karen and turned on Jimmy. He was big, solid and drunk, a bad combination. Karen stumbled away. Jimmy let fly a punch that hit the drunk in the jaw. The drunk returned with a punch that sent Jimmy backwards into the crowd.

Before anyone really knew what was happening, a fight had broken out, not only between Jimmy and the drunk, but other people in the club. Ana and Jessica went and grabbed their bags while Bobby and Dennis started to make their way over to Karen.

"Jimmy, stop! You don't have to do this!" Karen yelled at Jimmy, trying to get his attention, and break up this stupid fight. Jimmy however, was concentrating on being beaten up. Kyle had grabbed Jimmy and was trying to pull him away. "Jimmy, dude, enough! This is stupid!" Kyle was yelling at his friend, but when Jimmy got this bullheaded there was nothing to do.

Jimmy was trying for a final blow to get the drunk. He circled around, but didn't see Karen in his rage-induced, alcohol glazed state. When he started back on the guy, Karen grabbed his arm, but he turned and struck out, glancing a hit along Karen's face. She cried out, clutching her face, and backing away from him in horror. "Karen, I'm…" Jimmy was cut off when the drunk grabbed him from behind and landed a king hit, knocking Jimmy unconscious.

Karen looked down at Jimmy sprawled on the floor. Holding her cheek, she couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes. The drunk was about to grab her again as his victory prize when Karen's friends suddenly surrounded her. "Back off! Haven't you done enough damage?" Ana yelled at the drunk. Her friends hustled Karen out of the club and into the cool night air. "Well so much for a fun night out" Bobby said.

"Karen, sweetie, are you ok? Let me see your face," Jessica asked gently. Karen removed her hand and they all looked at the slightly split lip which was still bleeding, and the bruise that was forming around Karen's cheek. "How bad is it?" she asked. "Well, you definitely need some ice," Dennis piped up.

"Well I am definitely done with this night out. I think I will catch a cab back to the apartment and get myself cleaned up. You guys keep going." Karen said quietly to her friends. She was also done with Jimmy. Getting hit in the face, even by accident was not good in her book and she had no interest in getting caught up in Jimmy's tangles.

While her friends tried to persuade her to let one of them go with her, Karen was adamant. "Seriously guys, I just want to go home. But you're night doesn't have to be ruined. You all deserve a night out. And none of you got smacked" Karen tried to joke. Seeing that she needed some time out from everyone, they called a cab and saw Karen off home.

As the cab pulled away from the sidewalk, and took her closer to home, Karen was getting more and more upset. Finally, in tears in the backseat, she asked the driver to take her to a different address. She couldn't cope with this without him tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Love In Progress

**A/N - I was feeling inspired, so here is Chapter 2. Be kind and review please! **

**As usual, I don't own Smash or anything affiliated with it. **

Chapter 2 – Famous Last Words

Derek was lying on his couch, scotch in his hand, classical music playing low in the background. He had had a hell of a day, battling with bloody Jimmy Collins over Hitlist. All because of a girl.

He couldn't deny that together Jimmy and Kyle had created something special. As soon as Karen and Jimmy had started singing 'Heart Shaped Wreckage" at the Fringe, he was seeing how it should play out in his head. Which is why when Scott had approached them after the performance, he was quick to say he was directing.

Hitlist was exactly what he needed after the drama that was Bombshell. While he respected Eileen, liked Julia, tolerated Tom and loathed Jerry, he just couldn't bring himself to fight anymore for a project that he didn't believe in, with a team that didn't believe in him either.

He still believed in Karen. Lord knows he always would. He still couldn't figure out how that girl had gotten under his skin and into his heart. Contrary to what people believed, he did have a heart. It may have been battered and bruised, but it was all hers.

He had been captivated by her from the moment he mocked her in the audition. Then she started singing and that incredible voice had reeled him in. When she finished with that shy smile and walked out of the audition, that was it for him.

He knew there was no way he was going to let her go.

Then came the casting couch idea. What a prat he had been. Yet he couldn't really regret seeing her come out of his bathroom in that shirt, singing "Happy Birthday Mr President" in that way that only she can. He would have happily had her that night, but she proved she wasn't one of those girls by walking away from him. He had lost count of the number of cold showers he had had since then. That was one of his favorite memories.

He could admit that he had not endeared himself to her with his goings on with Ivy and Rebecca Duvall. Definitely not shining moments for him. Ivy was someone he counted as a friend, he connected with her in the way of director and seasoned Broadway actress. While he knew that Ivy was developing stronger feelings for him, he didn't for her. She just wasn't the one for him. She wasn't his muse. She didn't pull at his heart and soul, not the way that Karen did.

When he pandered to Rebecca Duvall, he knew he was unkind to Ivy. He was unkind to both women. He regretted that, but what was past was past and he couldn't undo it even if he wanted too.

Then came Boston and previews. Karen proved that he was right. Karen was Marilyn. She embodied the innocence and the sexiness of Marilyn. She had that indefinable spark that marks a person as someone special, a star, just like Marilyn. Because of that twat Dev, she had the heartbreak of Marilyn. Her performance that night was another highlight for his career.

His whole world opened up as he followed the clothing trail to the dressing room to find Karen in the grips of heartbreak over the actions of Dev and Ivy. His own heart broke for her in those moments. He had his share of emotional breaks and scars and had pushed her into harnessing those for her career, just like he did. Not that he wanted her to be like him, far from it.

Which is why he whispered those four little words, right before she took to the stage for the final song. "I do understand love." He was trying to tell her, in his own way, that he was able to feel and love, and that she was the one that he was feeling those things for.

Boston drew to a close with rave reviews. They never spoke of that night and those words. They did however start to build a relationship, a friendship, which to Derek's mind, was the best next move that could have happened. Karen wasn't really ready for all the emotional pitfalls after the disaster that was Dev Sundaram.

Karen was the one who started calling herself his muse. Derek thoroughly enjoyed it. It was one step closer to what he really wanted her called. When they were back in New York, he endeavored to show Karen another side of himself. He stopped seeing other women. He had no desire to look at nor be with another woman that wasn't Karen. He introduced her to his good friend Veronica Moore, one of the few in this business that truly did call friend.

She spent time in his apartment, they went out to dinner and shows. With Karen, he could be a different man, a changed man. Derek thought 'Miracle worker' could be a better name for her than muse. He could actually see a future with one woman – sharing a life, having children, growing old together. For the first time in his life, Derek wasn't scared of that.

Derek stood up from the couch to pour himself another Scotch. Looking out his floor to ceiling windows, he took in the bright nighttime cityscape. It's funny where life can lead you sometimes, he thought.

Reflecting back on his day, Derek took a sip and wandered back to his couch. Kyle had good story telling skills, but a lack of writing skill. Jimmy was a talented composer and lyricist, and had great potential as a leading actor, if only he could pull his head out of his arse and take critique and direction. Jimmy was too busy trying to push his buttons about Karen to actually concentrate on his part of the workshop.

Jimmy was complaining that without Karen in the production, Hitlist wasn't good enough. He kept making cracks about her being Marilyn and abandoning her friends that resulted in Derek being on edge and snapping even more than usual.

Derek was fully aware that Karen brought her extraordinary talent, incredible beauty and star quality to a production that was sorely lacking in those things. However, Derek understood that the pull of becoming a star and making it on Broadway was a heady dream, and a long process. Karen had started that process months ago, and was close to making it, long before she had ever met Jimmy and Kyle or heard of Hitlist. Jimmy refused to see her as anything more than a potential shag and someone who could make his own dreams a reality, and was angry that her own dreams and desires kept her from his.

Derek saw her as a dream come true, his dream. He would do everything in his power, and already had, to help make her dreams come true. He couldn't stay with Bombshell and her on a professional level though. As much as it pained him, he had to walk away. Though considering the problems he saw in his last days as director, he felt that Broadway may be a longer shot than any one thought.

Derek's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Wondering who was interrupting his quiet night in, he answered the door.

"Karen? Darling. What on earth?" Derek was stunned by her sudden appearance on his doorstep. His green eyes took in her short, tight night out clothing, her disheveled hair, her tear-filled chocolate eyes, and the bruise staring to form across her cheek.

"Derek, I…I... didn't want to go home. Can I come in?" she nervously asked him.

His answer was to pull her into his arms and hold her tight.

"Darling, you know you are always welcome here," Derek responded, breathing in the scent of warm musky vanilla.

Karen relaxed in his arms, letting more tears fall silently on his shoulder, as he murmured soft noises into her hair with that British accent she adored.

They stood in the doorway for a few minutes until Karen calmed and loosened her hold on Derek. He stepped to her side, but kept an arm around her waist. "Come in and tell me all about what happened love."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Wow! Such an awesome response from people. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. Your encouragement means the world. I hope you all enjoy the next installment. Cartwills forever!**

**Chapter 3 – The Start of Something Good**

Derek ushered Karen over to his kitchen, setting her bag down on the counter, and sitting her on a barstool. He went to his fridge and got out a pack of frozen peas. He grabbed a clean dishcloth and dampened it with cold water. Karen watched him in silence.

Moving to stand in front of her, Derek gently pressed the dishcloth to the dried blood on her mouth and cheek. Tenderly, he wiped the stain of her tears from her beautiful face. Then he wrapped the frozen peas in the dishcloth and held it against her swelling cheek.

'Do you want to tell me what happened love?" Derek asked. Karen stared at him, and silently shook her head.

"Ok then. How about I tell you about the horror day I had?" he asked. Karen nodded. He grabbed her hand and replaced his with it, holding the makeshift icepack in place.

"I'm going to need a drink for this" he grinned at her.

"Sounds like it was a normal day then" she said. He laughed. If she could still joke she was ok, he thought. She loved seeing him smile at her that way - laughing, open and genuine.

Still laughing, he went back to the couch and grabbed his scotch from beside it. Karen followed him. She sat on the couch, kicked off her shoes and curled up. She patted the seat next to her. Derek sat and she leaned against him, getting comfortable. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me about your day" Karen said.

"Well it started with a meeting between myself, Kyle, Jimmy and Scott. Just going over the facilities and expectations. When that was over, we sat down, minus Scott, and I finally got a look at the book. Bloody hell, was that a shock. Kyle can tell a story, but he sure as hell can't write one" Derek said.

"I know. I didn't believe Ana when she told me it was bad when we did the reading. That's why it was changed to just songs for the Fringe" Karen replied.

"Probably a wise move love. I'm still thinking though that Hitlist needs some of that dialogue, we just have to get it to Broadway standards. I was thinking of either sending Kyle off to a professional writing class, or get a dramaturg in to work privately with him." Derek ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further.

Karen was thrilled at this considerate side she was seeing. "I'm glad you're going to give Kyle a chance, but I don't think Kyle is what has you so on edge. What was Jimmy like?" she asked.

Derek sighed and finished his drink. Then he ran his hand through his hair again. Karen recognized the signs of hesitancy, and knew she wasn't going to like what Derek was finding difficult to tell her. She sat up and gave him some space.

Derek hung his head, and wondered how to tell her. He knew Karen had clicked with Jimmy on a romantic level, even though that was the last thing that prat was after. Derek prided himself on his honesty, so he sighed again and decided to just give it to her straight and let her make up her own mind.

"Well, Jimmy was just delightful love. From arguing with me about everything about set ideas, to blocking ideas, to casting options, and working with Kyle to get that book better. Then he would start slagging off about you abandoning your friends and choosing your own career over his. He was just generally unpleasant. I really don't see what you see in him. Yes, he is a talented git, but that attitude…" Derek's voice trailed off.

Karen wasn't surprised to hear that Jimmy had been a total diva. Taking off the icepack, she laid her hand on his knee and squeezed gently. His hand came over to cover hers, and he entwined their fingers gently.

'I'm sorry. I know Jimmy can be a handful, but I also know a certain director who can be a temperamental handful himself at times" Karen gently teased him. Derek laughed at her. She melted at the sound.

"Very true love. You have me there. However, I am now established as one of the best director/choreographers on Broadway so I can get away with being a temperamental handful. For someone just starting out, no matter how talented, its not going to be appreciated by Broadway" Derek said.

Karen sighed. She knew that what Derek was telling her was true, because Jimmy had made those sorts of comments to her directly before. He really didn't understand about her dream of being a star on Broadway. He didn't understand just how much work she had put into Bombshell, how much she had given up. Dev was like that too. As soon as what she wanted came into conflict with what Dev wanted, he started accusing her of not loving him, or not caring about him and his career. Then attacking Derek, and sleeping with RJ and Ivy was just the icing on a very bitter cake.

"I had a hard day at Bombshell today. Tom created some new choreography. Jerry was harsh and critical of me. Then before rehearsals had finished, the creative team got into an argument in front of the cast. Eileen sent us all home and told us we would hear from them in a couple of days. I decided to forget about all the drama going on and go out for the night. I was happily dancing with the girls, and this one random guy, when Ana told me Jimmy arrived. I was headed over to him to say hi and… stuff, when the guy I was dancing with grabbed me and kissed me. Jimmy got him off of me and they started fighting. Kyle and I were trying to get Jimmy away from the guy when Jimmy accidentally hit me." Karen said to Derek quietly.

'Bloody hell! Jimmy hit you! I'm going to kill that little bastard!" Derek swore loudly. He jumped up from the couch and started pacing. His blood boiled at the thought of Jimmy laying a hand on Karen, even if it was a so-called accident.

Karen got up from the couch and stepped in front of Derek. She put her hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes until he finally calmed. His arms came around her waist, holding her close.

"I told my friends that I was going to go home alone and fix myself up. I was halfway home when I realized that home wasn't where I wanted to be. So I came here… to you," Karen continued softly, looking into Derek's green eyes and making sure he saw her.

Derek huffed and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry darling. You really don't need me going off at you about Jimmy. I'm glad you came here… to me," he said quietly. 'Me too," Karen replied.

They stood quietly like that for a few more minutes, before Karen finally pulled away, and Derek reluctantly let her go. She felt so right in his arms.

"I'd better get going. Its already 2am," Karen said, making her way back to the kitchen where she rinsed the cloth and put the slightly unfrozen peas back into the freezer. Derek watched her silently.

She grabbed her bag off the counter and went back to the couch for her shoes. She had just picked them up when Derek grabbed the shoes out of her hand and tossed them back on the floor.

"You aren't going anywhere love. You can stay here for the rest of the night. It's too late for a woman to be alone on these streets." Derek said.

"I can't stay here. What would people think?" Karen protested.

Derek grabbed her hand. "Love, I really don't care what people think. We are friends. We're not working together anymore, and honestly, nobody knows you are here. If small-minded people want to make up stories about us, then they were going to do it regardless. Now I will go and grab you some comfy clothes and make sure my guest room is habitable," he told her, and headed for the stairs.

Karen watched him go. He didn't let her leave. If she was honest with herself she really didn't want to go either. She wanted to curl up in his arms and forget that the rest of the world even existed. She thought it said a lot about what she felt for Derek, if when her world was turned upside down, he would put her back together, stronger than before.

She stared out his windows at the cityscape. "I do understand love," he had whispered to her before she went on stage to sing the final song, the first night she performed in Boston. She remembered his breath softly on her skin, and the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach. He was trying to tell her something then wasn't he? she thought to herself. He had been a perfect gentleman since then, a wonderful friend. He had put himself out there. Maybe it was her turn to do the same.

Derek came back down the stairs and found her in front of the windows, in the same spot that he had been a couple of hours earlier.

"Your room is organized if you want to head up. I'm just going to check the locks and turn off the lights. Your room is the one on the right. The door is open and the bedside light is on. It has an ensuite bathroom. If there is anything else you need, I am in the room right next door," Derek told her, wandering around.

Karen headed up the stairs and went into her room. She closed the door and listened to Derek's footsteps coming up the stairs and going into his room, then the door closing with a soft click.

She dumped her bag on the bed, and went into the bathroom. He had left some essentials for her on the bathroom counter. She luxuriated in a hot shower for a little while. She had to wash off the smell of the club and the drunk. She washed her face of all remaining makeup. When she exited the shower she smelled slightly of Derek, he had left some of his own products for her to use. Finishing up her nighttime grooming rituals, she wandered back into the bedroom, her feet sinking into the plush carpet.

Karen shook out the oversize t-shirt that he had left on the bed. Pulling it over her head, she got a faint hint of Derek from the fabric. Looking at the bedside clock, she saw it had been at least an hour since they had both come up. She looked at the queen bed in front of her. She really didn't want to sleep alone tonight. That was one of the things she missed most about being with someone, snuggling under the covers.

Without overthinking, Karen turned off the light and walked to the door. She opened it quietly, and walked to Derek's door. Taking a deep breath, she didn't bother knocking. She opened the door quietly and saw that he was just coming out of the bathroom, dressed in pair of loose pajama pants.

Seeing her standing there in only one of his shirts, he was startled for a moment.

"Is something wrong love? Can I get you something?" he asked.

"I am tired of sleeping alone. Can I stay with you tonight? Just to sleep… Nothing else,' she quickly, nervously answered him.

Derek looked at her. He could see her twitch under his scrutiny. He walked over to his side of the bed, and pulled back the covers. Then he looked at her again.

"Are you going to come to bed or stand there all night?" he asked, his accent thickening slightly.

Derek slid under the covers while Karen walked around to the other side. As she climbed in, he turned off the light. She lay there nervously, listening to him breathe. Suddenly he moved towards her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to sleep love. It will all be better tomorrow" he kissed the top of her head and relaxed. She slowly relaxed and got comfortable.

She fell asleep listening to the steady thump of his heart, feeling safe and loved, wrapped in his arms. Choice made.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - When I originally posted this chapter I wasn't happy with it. So I have spent the last couple of days rewriting it. I am much happier with this version. I have kept the original beginning, but changed the last 2/3. As usual, please review and let me know what you think of the changes. **

**I don't own Smash. I am just playing since they are dragging their heels getting Cartwills together. **

**Chapter 4 – A New Beginning (revised)**

Karen woke up to the feel of fingers gently stroking up and down her arm. She was wedged up snugly against Derek – their legs tangled, his arm holding her tight to him, her arm across his stomach and her head pillowed on his chest.

She raised her head and looked into his soft green eyes. "Hi," she whispered, with a small smile. "Hi," he whispered back. It was the most natural thing in the world for her to lean over and kiss him softly. Pulling back, she ducked her head and blushed. He gently cupped her face and brought it up to face him.

"That was a delightful way to wake up this morning love. Feel free to do that everyday," he said softly.

"Who knew the great Dark Lord could be sappy?" she teased him with a big smile.

"Only with you darling," he admitted.

They continued with a hot and heavy kissing session before Derek's alarm went off. Keeping his mouth firmly attached to hers, he flung his arm out, randomly reaching for the infernal contraption making a god-awful noise. It eventually hit the floor, but didn't stop making its noise. Laughing, they got out of bed and went their separate ways, meeting in the kitchen for breakfast.

Karen came downstairs dressed in her clothes from the night before, talking on her phone to Ana, reassuring her that she was fine and safe. Ana had panicked this morning when she realized Karen hadn't come home last night.

Derek was sitting at the counter reading the entertainment news, sipping a cup of coffee. Karen ended the call and took the seat next to him. She grabbed one of his discarded papers and started reading and eating. She quietly ate and read for a few minutes, when she realized Derek was watching her.

"What? Do I have crumbs or something?" she asked, wiping at her mouth and brushing off her clothes.

Derek just smiled at her. "I haven't done this… domestic… thing in a very long time. I didn't realise how much I missed it, or how much it would mean to me with it being you."

Karen leaned over and kissed him. "Well Mr Wills, you may just have to get used to this. I'm not going anywhere. Except home, because I have no clothes here."

"You're welcome to wear my clothes anytime. I still have dreams of you in that shirt," he flirted.

Laughing, she put her dishes in the sink, and headed over to the couch and put on her shoes.

Derek sat back and watched her, feeling more at ease and relaxed than he had in a very long time. She brought a light to him, being around her made him want to be a better man. She was his muse, his inspiration. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like a complete sap. He smiled. He kind of liked it. Not that anyone else aside from Karen would be seeing him like this. He did have a reputation after all.

"Shall we do dinner tonight? I know a lovely little Italian place that I haven't taken you to yet," Derek asked, as Karen headed for the door.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you here. 6 o'clock work?" she replied. He nodded.

He held the door open and gave her another kiss. She could really get used to this.

8888888888888

Karen and Derek were in their own little world the following days. Every minute that they weren't working, they were together. Her face and the reasons for bringing her to his door were quickly forgotten in their joy at being together at last.

Karen delighted in the little things that Derek revealed about himself to her, and things that he had only revealed to her. His favorite colour was red. He told her he had never loved the colour more than the night she wore a red dress to one of Eileen's events, the night of their almost kiss. They both loved Italian. Though he had lived and worked in New York for many years, he had never been outside the city. Karen was planning on taking him to her hometown sometime. He was a compulsive neat freak.

Derek discovered things about Karen that not even Dev had been privy too. While Karen was horrible at cooking the curries or the fancy food that Dev had loved, when it came to good home cooking she was incredible. She loved to dance around the house in a t-shirt and socks while vacuuming or doing laundry. She cleaned when she needed to think. She had extremely ticklish feet. Her favorite flowers were pink roses and pansies, because they always seemed cheerful.

In the evenings that followed, Karen would come over, only stopping at Ana's apartment for clean clothes and to talk. Karen had always hated those girls who got a new boyfriend and ignored her friends. Derek was supportive, just telling her to do what she felt she needed to do. Most nights, after dinner, he would help her practice Bombshell. She helped him with blocking for Hitlist, and proved to be a good sounding board for him. Since she was still relatively green, she hadn't been there, seen that. She brought a fresh perspective to his work that he appreciated.

On one particular girls night in, a mere 4 days after she and Derek became an item, she was bombarded by Jessica, Ana, Sue, Dennis and Bobby with questions about Derek. She smiled and laughed at them, teasing them with hints and tidbits, but not revealing anything. Derek was all hers, and she wasn't sharing any part of him with anyone else.

Everyone, aside from Ana and Dennis, strolled into Bombshell rehearsals nursing serious hangovers the following day. Tom introduced a new choreographer that day. He was nice but as afar as Karen, and even Jerry was concerned, he was no Derek. Jerry and the creative team were arguing more and more as the days went on. Tom and Karen were not getting along either. Tom was unable to clearly say exactly what he wanted from Karen in a way that she could understand. It wasn't either of their fault, they just weren't the ideal partners for each other. Karen was trying, but everyday in a show without Derek just felt wrong to her.

It was a week after the night at the club, and they both had the weekend off. Karen walked into Derek's apartment with a bag of clothing. She had no intention of spending anytime away from him this weekend. Derek had the lights down low, soft music playing, and something that smelled delicious was filling the apartment. He greeted her with a kiss and a bouquet of pink roses.

"What's all this?' she asked him, dropping her bags at the door and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well it has officially been one week since you came to my house, give or take a few hours. I thought it was time I cooked for you. You already cooked for me," he answered. He got a long passionate kiss as a reward. He also happened to be a closet romantic.

They spent the evening eating, talking and laughing, even dancing slowly to the low music playing in the background. When they eventually headed upstairs to bed, he didn't pressure her into anything. Despite the fact that they had known each other for a year on a professional level, they were still getting to know each other on a personal one. They both understood that Dev was still in the back of Karen's mind. Derek also knew he had all the time in the world to be with this woman, and wouldn't rush anything.

In bed, Karen quietly confided the troubles of Bombshell over the last few days. "I really am not sure that I want to continue. It's not just because you left, and I do understand why you did, but it doesn't feel the same. I don't feel the same excitement that I did. I don't feel like I am Marilyn. Tom is trying, he really is, and it is nice to not have someone yelling at me, but I don't get what he is trying to tell me. He read dialogue to me. You never had to do that. When you were directing me, you told me what you wanted to see, how I should feel, I could connect to how you were directing. Tom knows the material, but something is getting lost in translation," she said, the words and feelings pouring out, like she was lancing a wound.

"I know. That was similar how I was feeling in my last days as director. As director, it is my vision that is performed on stage. Tom and Julia give the characters a voice with words and music, but everything else is all me. When you suddenly have everyone questioning your vision, you start doubting yourself, and you start losing trust in those you work with. Then you lose trust in yourself. I didn't have the spark anymore, the one that initially pulled me into the project. I didn't have the heart to keep fighting a losing battle on a sinking ship. Truth be told, if you hadn't introduced Hitlist to me, I was going to be heading back to London. I was quite looking forward to having a break for a while. I would have missed you terribly though," he confided.

He brushed some loose strands of hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I don't want you to give up on Marilyn. You have worked bloody hard to get this far. You are so close to getting your Broadway dream. Just be patient. You will find her again."

She sighed and rolled onto her back. "I know. I had to fight my parents into letting me leave Iowa to pursue my dreams. Then I had to fight random strangers for parts, then Ivy, and Rebecca, and now Tom. Somewhere along the way, I know it all be worthwhile, I'm just not there yet," she finished.

"Well tomorrow is another day, and I have something pleasant planned for us. Enough of this depressing talk. Let's just sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

They fell asleep, staring into each other's eyes. Tomorrow was indeed another day.

888888888888888

One night over dinner, Karen had told Derek about all the places she wanted to see in New York, but hadn't gotten around too. He decided to surprise her with some of those places. Derek took her on a ferry ride to see the Statue of Liberty. They spent the morning with the statue. He bought her cheesy tourist trinkets. She bought postcards for her family and friends back in Iowa.

She dragged him into a tiny diner once they were back, before he took her to a museum. They spent the afternoon talking about the exhibits, and enjoying each other's company. They ended up back in his apartment exhausted, but happy.

The next day, he had organized a romantic lunch at an outdoor concert in Central Park. They lounged on a blanket and feed each other bites of deli food. Karen sang along quietly to some songs. She was delighted when Derek pulled her up to dance, and sang quietly to her.

He also organized a dinner at home, and invited her friends along. It was a loud night filled with good food, wine, songs and dancing. All of her friends were surprised at how laid back and relaxed Derek was, but they had really only seen him during rehearsals. At home and with Karen, he was entirely different. He could appreciate the great personalities Karen had won to her. She offered friendship freely, along with understanding, loyalty and patience. Her friends all returned it in kind. They were an eclectic bunch, but they fit together perfectly. These were the kinds of friends who see you through the good and the bad times.

Once everyone had left and they were alone in the apartment, Karen was watching Derek collect glasses and fill the dishwasher. "Thank you for tonight, and the whole weekend. It was wonderful. Not even Dev did something like that." Karen said quietly.

Derek glanced at her. "I really don't like the Dev comparisons but I can understand them. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. That was the point," he replied.

She continued to watch him. This man understood her so well. He got her friends. He got her career. He got her. Before she could stop herself, the words were just coming out. "I know it's only been a week since we officially got together, but Derek Wills, I think I am totally and utterly in love with you. I know it may be too early and this is totally crazy, but I just can't keep it in anymore," she blurted.

His head snapped up, and he looked at her intently with those green eyes she loved. "Well, I was hoping to be the first one to say that, but I love you too, even if it has only been a few days and it is probably crazy. However, I can live with crazy, as long as its you," he replied, a big smile on his face and his accent getting thicker.

They smiled at each other, happy that they were both on the same page. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hello world. Real Life has been getting in the way of my muse this week, but finally I deliver. Thanks again to all who have reviewed, followed and favourited. I find I thoroughly enjoy accessing my emails to see so many notifications that people are responding to my little story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It feels like a filler, but the story and my muse are telling me it is needed. **

**As usual, I don't own anything and all mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter 5 – Apologies**

Karen was floating on cloud nine. She strolled into rehearsals early, put her things down and started stretching. She couldn't get the silly grin off her face. However, she had no intention of revealing anything of the new changes in her relationship with Derek.

The next in was Tom. He nodded to her and set his things down on the desk at the front. She was surprised when he walked over to her. She took a breath and calmed her face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, please Karen," he asked.

Coming out of a stretch, she nodded and waited for him to start.

"I know the last couple of weeks have been difficult, for both of us. We are both new at the whole thing. The main thing though, is that we both want this to be the best production that it possibly can be," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I guess I am used to Derek, and you are great, but we have trouble connecting. I want this to be great too," Karen replied.

"Derek isn't here anymore though, so we need to find a way to work together. I was wondering… Would you like to attend the premiere of Liaisons with me. We could go to dinner before the show and talk," he said.

"If it won't be too weird for Ivy on her big night then sure. Sounds like a good idea. We can figure out the details closer to the time. It's in about a week isn't it?" she said, smiling at Tom.

"Ivy is a professional, and just like you have no doubt been talking to Derek, I have been talking to Ivy. She is well aware of the situation. She'll be fine with it, and yes, we can finalise everything in a few days. It's on Saturday night" Tom finished, and leaned in for an awkward hug.

As the rest of the cast walked in, they saw Karen and Tom hug. Raising eyebrows as he walked back to the front, Jessica and Bobby moved in on Karen for the gossip. Laughing at their non-subtle interrogation techniques, she filled them in on what had occurred.

88888888888888888888

Rehearsal however, continued on in the same vein as previously. Tom and Karen were trying harder to connect, and had managed to make some progress. Julia stormed out after Jerry started making cuts. Eileen fumed in silence.

By the end of the day, Karen was wrung out. She and Derek were spending the night apart for the first time in a week. She was already missing him like crazy. She still couldn't believe that she had said those three little words already, and that he had said them back. She was worried that saying them too quickly would push him away somehow, or that she was rushing things with him after the Dev fiasco. The last thing she wanted to do was rush into anything. While she knew that her relationship with Dev had been over for a few months, she knew that most of her feelings for him had died an instantaneous death in the face of his lying and cheating.

Letting herself into the apartment that she was still sharing with Ana, she was greeted by some unexpected guests. Ana was at the keyboard with Kyle and Jimmy. Karen stopped in the doorway, uncertain of how to proceed. Kyle spotted her first. Rushing over to her, he grabbed her in a big hug.

"He wanted to come and apologise, but Ana kept putting him off. She said you needed some time. I'm so sorry Karen," he whispered into her ear.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault," she whispered back. Kyle stepped back and she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Taking a deep breath, she dropped her bag and walked over to where Jimmy was sitting next to Ana. Ana quickly moved over to Kyle, but both of them staying close. They all knew this was not going to go well.

Karen waited while Jimmy tapped something out. As usual, it sounded fantastic. She knew he was waiting for her to say something first, but she was the one owed the apology and she wasn't about to make it easier for him.

Finally, he looked up at her, his eyes scanning her face, lingering over the spot where her lip had split and cheek had bruised.

"So… You look good," he started. He had trouble meeting her eyes.

"Yeah, now. Ice was my friend for a while," she replied, more sarcasm than she expected rolling off her tongue.

He winced. "I'm… sorry. I don't know what… I just saw that guy grab you and I guess I just lost it…" he trailed off.

"Well, I appreciated you getting him off me, but you didn't have to go about it the way you did. There were other things you could have done, that didn't end in punches being thrown and landing on my face," Karen responded.

"Look, I know I did the wrong thing. I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident! What else do you want?" he angrily replied.

Karen just looked at him. This was the side of Jimmy that had scared her. While she liked the side that was sweet and talented, the other side of Jimmy was reckless and wild. He was every inch the bad boy.

While she could also admit to still being attracted to him – what girl could resist a bad boy – she knew that she would have regretted becoming involved with Jimmy.

Karen sighed. She laid a hand on Jimmy's arm, trying to calm him enough to hear what she had to say next.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I know it was an accident. I forgive you. I still want to be friends, and I still want to be involved in your show," she said softly.

"Well I don't see how you can be in my show and Bombshell as well. You haven't exactly been around, while we have been rehearsing for the showcase for the board," he angrily snapped at her.

"I know. I am sorry, but you can't just expect me to give up my big break. I have fought and worked really hard to get where I am," Karen said. This was something else she didn't like about Jimmy. His selfishness was unattractive. He acted as if putting yourself first was a crime, when that was all he ever did. He also didn't need to know yet that she was seriously considering leaving Bombshell. She was going to wait until her date with Tom before making a final decision. Karen removed her hand.

"You know what, don't do me any favours. I came here to say I'm sorry, and I have. Now I am gonna go and have a drink. Dealing with you and that British dick all day… I'm done," Jimmy belligerently said, getting up and storming out.

All three of them watched him leave. Karen and Ana with relief, Kyle with pity and tiredness. Ana wrapped an arm around Kyle.

"I'm sorry for the way he was, Karen. He's been through a lot, and he doesn't really know how to…" Kyle trailed off. He was looking at another long night of trying to find Jimmy. Jimmy was his brother by choice, but nothing could drain you quicker than family.

Karen got up, and hugged Kyle. How such two different people connected as well as these two was a puzzle to Karen, as well as anyone who got to know the pair.

"I know. You did warn me. I'm glad that I listened though. That is the other thing that I need to tell you, and I have no idea how Jimmy will take it, but Derek and I… we're together now. I don't want to keep it a secret, but those two clash and I don't think Hitlist needs anymore tension," Karen said to Kyle. His eyes widened, and his mouth stretched into a smile.

"I'm happy for you Karen. You are right though. Jimmy won't take that news well. He may not show it, but he has a serious thing for you. You choosing Derek over him… that will set him off. If I want my show to get anywhere, then we need to keep this from him for as long as possible," Kyle said.

"Also, while I may not be at rehearsals, I have been with Derek nearly every night for the last couple of weeks. I am fully aware of everything going on, in fact, I have also helped. I just wanted you to know that I am still part of the show, even if no one will see me," Karen told Kyle quietly.

"That's good. It explains a couple of things though. Keep up the good work, " Kyle said. "But now, I have to hunt down Jimmy before he does something more spectacularly stupid than normal. I'll see you guys later." Kyle grabbed his things and left.

Ana flopped gracefully onto the couch, while Karen went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. She poured them both a glass and carried them over, taking a seat next to her friend.

"Well. That was some drama," Ana said, taking a large mouthful from her glass.

Karen sighed and sipped her own glass. She closed her eyes and imagined how this day could get better. Only if Derek were here, she thought.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock on the door. Ana and Karen looked at each other, sharing looks of confusion and 'what the hell now'. There was another knock.

Karen stood up and went to the door. She was hoping it wasn't Jimmy, coming back for round two. Gritting her teeth, she opened the door, and a delighted laugh came out of her mouth. Standing on her doorstep, was Derek. With Chinese takeout and an overnight bag.

"I was at home. Alone. Found that I really didn't like being alone there anymore. So I packed a bag, bought some food, and planned to beg my way in here. How's it working?" he asked her, with a soft smile that Karen knew was only for her.

"It's working. Get in here," she replied, moving out of the doorway and letting him enter. He paused in front of her, gave her a kiss and continued on, speaking to Ana.

Karen closed the door, and watched her man make himself at home.

They spent the evening catching each other up on their days, and the troubles that had risen. Ana loved watching these two together. She loved that sweet Karen Cartwright could tame a womanizing Dark Lord like Derek Wills. It made her believe in fairy tales and happily ever afters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Happy Easter everyone! You get a special treat today... a second chapter in under 24 hours! Read, review if you like. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 – Moving On**

It was a big night for Broadway. The highly anticipated revival of Liaisons was premiering. Karen had dressed in a gorgeous gold dress, showing off her long legs. Derek was a total leg man, at least where she was concerned, so she was playing it up. Her hair piled up high in a bun on top of her head, revealing her graceful neck, another plan to tempt Derek. Subtle makeup and she was done. Tom picked her up in a town car. They drove in silence.

Tom took her to a fabulous little French restaurant. They discussed their food choices, contemplated the wine list, finally settling on a crisp white. Once the distractions were set aside, they sipped their wine, and made mundane, awkward conversation. Tom talked a little about his vision for Bombshell, and Karen was left feeling more confused than ever. He was going in a different direction than the one Derek had originally set in place. A direction she was certain that she didn't want to follow anymore.

Once the dinner was over, they made their way to the theatre. Karen was thinking back to the conversations she had had with Derek over the past week. He had urged her to listen to her instincts. He had told her to not let him and his choices influence her decision. She had to do what was best for her. He would be happy with whatever she finally chose.

"You are a bright, talented actress. Even if you leave Bombshell, it won't be your only break. You have a future on Broadway. You will be a star. You really should have more confidence in yourself," he had told her with his trademark straight talking.

She knew Derek was going to be here tonight as well. She hadn't seen him since that morning. She would much rather have been with him, but that was the way everything was these days. She felt like she was only half alive when she was away from him. He was very quickly becoming her world. She was certain he felt the same way.

Karen and Tom made their way through the glittering throng that was the Broadway elite. They stopped to give comments, though it hadn't gone well. As usual, they were on a completely different page as to what the production was, though Karen had tried her hardest to relay Tom's vision. Karen groaned silently in frustration while keeping her face perfectly blank. Tom had given her one of those patented Tom glares, managing to convey disdain and anger.

Leaving Tom to chat with people she didn't know, she made her way upstairs to catch a breath. She looked out over the crowd below, marveling that so many people were fitting into one room. She saw people that she had only seen in magazines and newspapers. She was so preoccupied with watching the crowd, that she didn't notice when Derek came up behind her, until she felt his hands on her waist and felt his lips on her neck.

Smiling, she turned around to face him. He relaxed next to her, leaning against the balustrade.

"How has your date gone this evening?" he asked mockingly, with a slight smirk on his face. She swatted his arm.

"Not well. The food was delicious. The talking with Tom has me confused and… certain. So far, it has been one of the worst dates ever," she said quietly.

"My heart beats faster seeing the two of you together," Jerry Rand said, interrupting the couples' quiet moment.

"Jerry, someone I was hoping not to see," Derek responded with his trademark sarcasm. Jerry just waved his comment away.

"I didn't like how you left Derek. I was hoping enough time had passed so that we could talk," Jerry continued.

Tom chose that moment to arrive, with Jimmy and Kyle hard on his heels.

"Derek, trying to seduce another Marilyn? Jerry, I don't like what I just heard. I have a contract. I would have a perfectly good show if Derek would just sign the damn papers and give it back to me," Tom rudely said.

"Now, Tom. I told Julia I needed to look over them and that is exactly what I have done. In fact, I had the papers signed and couriered over to Eileen's office this afternoon," Derek lazily replied.

"Well, that is the best news I have heard all day. I would say thank you, but it would be wasted on you," Tom spat.

"Derek, I don't care about the papers. If you want to come back, Bombshell is yours," Jerry continued, ignoring Tom.

Derek looked at the crowd that had gathered around him. Tom stood there looking ready to hit him. Jerry had a smug smile on his face. Jimmy was glaring at him. Kyle was looking anxious. Karen was looking at him with concern.

He straightened, and moved to stand in front of Karen.

"I have no desire to come back to Bombshell. I am most definitely finished with that production. So Tom, you can stop being threatened by me and get on with the show," Derek said firmly.

"I am not threatened by you. I just don't appreciate you lying in wait and trying to destroy my hard work," Tom angrily continued. Derek had had enough.

"Listen here Levitt. I left you everything you could possibly need to make Bombshell a smash hit, the likes of which haven't been seen in a very long time. It's not my fault if you choose to waste the material and talent at your disposal over petty rivalries and arguments. If you actually pulled your head out of your arse long enough to listen to Julia or even Karen, Bombshell would be unstoppable. You have two people that I want and you are wasting them," Derek stated. His temper was worked up enough to turn on Jimmy next.

"And you… You have been given an incredible chance and you are wasting it. I honestly don't know if I can be bothered working with someone who cannot take direction and criticism when it is all intended to make your bloody show and you a better performer and composer," he finished.

The crowd around him looked stunned at his words.

'Now, we have a show to watch. Jimmy, Kyle, if you're staying, lets go find our seats. Tom, Jerry, as unpleasant as usual. Karen love, you know where to find me," Derek said, walking away. Kyle followed quickly, Jimmy slowly after, casting a curious look at Karen.

Tom glared daggers into Derek's back as he walked away, and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He had let his temper get the best of him, and Derek had set him back in his place. Derek had a habit of always being brutally honest, and Tom couldn't help but think of the truths Derek had hammered home.

Nodding to Jerry, Tom held out his arm for Karen and they found their way into the theatre.

88888888888

Liaisons would go down in Broadway history as one of the most ridiculous shows ever before put on a stage. Having the male lead have a breakdown in the first act was a first. The audience had roared with laughter.

Tom had taken Karen backstage to meet up with Ivy. She had been brilliant in a massive failure. Karen watched the two of them interacting. For Karen, that was when it clicked into place. Ivy was Tom's Marilyn. They understood each other, and together they would be an incredible team. Ivy was what was missing from Tom's Bombshell.

Karen excused herself from the pair, telling Tom she would get a taxi home. He let her go with a nod and a 'see you tomorrow'. When she was out of sight, she started looking for Derek. They had planned to meet up after the show.

As she made her way to the agreed upon spot, she felt her heart beat quicker and her steps get lighter. She saw him arguing with Jimmy while Kyle looked on uncomfortably.

"Hey. What's going on?" she asked as she walked up to Derek. He spared her a small smile before turning back to Jimmy.

"What's going on is your director has been biding his time until something better comes along than some… what did you call it? A hole in the wall production," Jimmy sneered.

"I said I wasn't happy about putting on the show in some hole in the wall theatre that is smaller than my bathroom, but I am not leaving the damn thing. I just told a roomful of people that I wasn't going back to Bombshell, but you seemed to miss that," Derek responded with sarcasm. He wearily ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. He wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed with Karen cuddled up against him.

"Why don't you both go home and think about what the hell you want to do. Scott was clear today. You need to define your theme. I would suggest a number at the start to define what the audience is about to see, so that they can relate to it. The theme of Hitlist is transformation, reinvention. It embodies exactly what the both of you are trying to do in real life. This is where you make a decision. You can move forward and reach your full potential, or you can crawl back into whatever gutter you pulled yourself up from. It's your choice, Jimmy. Kyle made a choice to move forward and transform when he decided to get better at his writing. What are you going to do?" Derek asked.

Jimmy looked at him like he had grown another head, but for once, he didn't turn and run away. He stood there looking at Kyle, his best friend, his brother. Kyle had already told him that he needed to think about the production and about Kyle himself, which is why he finally handed over all the stuff to Karen. Kyle was the only one who had his back. He owed him.

He looked at Karen. She was not like the normal girls that he picked up and discarded when he was done. She was a long term, relationship girl. If he wanted a chance with a girl like her, he had to meet her on her terms.

Finally, he looked at Derek. This man was a pain in the arse. He was just as stubborn and hard headed as Jimmy was, maybe more so since he had many more years of practice. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have someone like Derek Wills take an interest in his work. This was what he had been working towards, why he had spent months pulling songs from his gut and soul. For the chance to have someone hear him, to see him. He made a decision.

"I will see what I can come up with tonight. I think I have something that you may actually like," Jimmy answered Derek's question.

"Good. Then I will see you tomorrow. Can I see you home Karen?" Derek smoothly said. He hailed a cab and handed Karen in. As the cab pulled away from the curb, he grabbed Karen's hand and held onto it tightly. They enjoyed a comfortable silence; just being with each other was enough to set their world to rights. They didn't speak until they entered Derek's apartment.

Karen kicked off her heels, and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of choc chip cookies, and poured 2 glasses of milk. Derek watched her with amusement.

"Milk and cookies? Really?" he laughed at her, sitting at the counter. She just smiled at him and took a bite of cookie.

"Want to fill me in on what happened today?" she asked him.

Derek told her about the preview for the board. Scott had been just as impressed as when he first saw them. He and the board had misgivings though, which Derek understood. Scott was putting money and the reputation of the Manhattan Theatre Group into a bunch of unknowns with a risky but provocative production. Derek appreciated a neutral eye pointing out to the boys the holes in their book, despite how unwelcome Jimmy thought it. Derek had bonded with Kyle in a way, but Jimmy was resistant.

"Well, that explains a lot of what happened tonight. Now, if you're finished, I think we should go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow will be an interesting day," Karen said, when he had finished.

They put the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs. Curling up together, Derek sank in to the warm comfort of having her next to him. They were asleep in minutes.

8888888888888888

The next day dawned bright and clear. Derek had rushed through his morning rituals and left while Karen was eating breakfast.

Karen was feeling relief at her decision. Now it was time to tell everyone, starting with Bombshell.

As she walked into the studio that had basically been her home for the last year, she felt sadness, regret and happiness. She had come so very far since walking into the auditions, then onstage as Marilyn in Boston. She had made friends, fallen in and out of love, and grown as a person and a performer. Her friends were looking at her curiously. She smiled and they filled in time until the creative team walked in, minus Jerry.

Before they had even settled in their seats, Karen approached them and asked for a quiet word in private with all of them. They looked at her curiously, but they left the room, filling the cast and crew with curiosity. As soon as the door closed behind them, Bobby and Jessica rushed over to the door and started listening in, with other people crowding around them.

"Well dear, what is this all about?" Eileen asked her.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking since Derek left, and last night it all became clear. I don't want to be in this new production. I loved being Marilyn, but my heart isn't in it anymore. I want to work on Hitlist, with Derek. Ivy is free in a few days, so you won't be without a Marilyn for long. I'm not sure what my contract says, but I would like to be released from it," Karen said.

Julia looked stunned at Karen's words. Tom looked pleased. Eileen rallied first.

"Well, this is unexpected. I think we can do that though. You have been a wonderful Marilyn, and I commend you on your incredible performances. Good luck in all your endeavours. Maybe we will work together again in the future. I will finalise all the details and you can consider yourself released as of now," Eileen said. She walked away, her mind buzzing with all the new developments. She could have the Marilyn she always wanted, and with any luck Jerry would be gone by the end of the week too.

"Are you sure about this Karen?" Julia asked her gently.

"I'm sure. Ever since all the troubles with money and Derek leaving, I have tried to do my job, but it's not working. Tom and I aren't working, and I don't want to drag everyone down. Tom can't leave, but I can. Derek wants me on Hitlist and I want to be there as well. I don't have to fight. I don't have to spend rehearsals feeling confused and conflicted," Karen told her.

"What exactly did Derek say last night? When Tom got in he was upset about something, but he wouldn't talk about," Julia asked.

"The general gist was Derek told Tom to stop carrying on and do the job. He told him that he had everything he needed to make Bombshell a massive success, if he would stop being distracted by petty stuff. He told him to take advantage of what you had created and not to waste you. He said that he had signed the papers and that he had no intention of coming back to Bombshell," Karen summed up.

Karen walked away then, not needing to go back into the studio for anything. She pulled her phone from her bag, and sent a message to her Bombshell friends, letting them know she had quit and she would catch up with them later. She exited the building, and hailed a cab. She had somewhere else to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hello lovely people! It's been a little while getting this chapter out. My 13 month old has been sick for the last week and that has put quite the damper on any creative ideas I might have had. All is good now though, so you get rewarded with another chapter for your ****patience. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to do your thing if you like. **

**Also, I noted that I neglected to say that Tom went off with Eileen when Karen quit in the last chapter, so it was a private conversation with Julia. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Smash or the characters. If I did I would never have Jimmy and Karen together. I spent a good five minutes yelling at the tv when Karen answered the door. **

**Chapter 7 - Looking Through The Eyes of Love**

Karen quietly entered the theatre. She looked around, and spotted her target. He was talking intently with Kyle and Scott. Grinning, she walked up behind him. When Kyle spotted her, she held a finger up to her lips, hushing him.

"I know you're there love. Shouldn't you be at rehearsals?" Derek asked. Pouting, she leaned over his seat and smiled at the others.

"Well, if you guys still want me in the show, then yes I am at rehearsals," she replied. At her words, she received a curious look from Scott and Derek and a stunned look from Kyle.

"I quit Bombshell," she told them quietly.

"Are you sure about this?' Derek asked her. She smiled and nodded. He relaxed seeing the relief and happiness on her beautiful face. Kyle grabbed her in a big hug.

"This is awesome. It hasn't been the same without you," he whispered into her ear, before releasing her.

"Well, this changes things. Glad to have you on board Miss Cartwright. I'll leave you to work on some new logistics Derek," Scott said, smiling and walking away to his office.

"I'll go tell everyone the good news," Kyle said, meaning Jimmy. He wasn't sure how this news would go.

Derek turned to Karen, holding out his hand. She gladly took it, and he led her outside the theatre for some privacy.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"I made my choice. I am really happy about it. I talked to Eileen, Tom and Julia and told them that I wanted to be released from my contract. I told Julia that with everything going on, I didn't want to drag Bombshell down further. Everybody gets what they want. I get you and Hitlist. Bombshell gets Ivy and Tom," she said, draping her arms around Derek's neck and smiling up at him. He looked at her for a moment, before resting his forehead against hers.

"So, I get you? That sounds pretty good to me. We do need to set some boundaries though, if we're going to be working and seeing each other," Derek said.

"I agree. I don't want any confusion either. At work, you are the director and I am the actress. Though if you could be a little nicer…" Karen cheekily said to him. He smiled.

"I make no promises, though I will try. But yes, work is work. Home is home," he replied.

"Hey, how did you know I was behind you in there?" Karen asked.

"Your perfume darling, and Kyle has a rubbish poker face. Shall we go in and start working? Jimmy came up with a new opening number that seems promising," Derek said.

Karen leaned in for a final kiss, and they headed back into the theatre.

888888888888

Karen was lost in her own little world. She was singing softly under her breath and running through the steps of 'Rewrite This Story'. Derek watched her from the kitchen counter, where he was cooking dinner and reading through notes on his laptop.

Derek couldn't deny the chemistry between his two leads, and he couldn't ignore the hot looks that Jimmy had been giving his girl all day. He was going to have to warn him off without upsetting Karen or his production.

When Karen had finished running through the number and was confident that she had it down, she came out of her trance and looked around. Her eyes locked with a pair of heated green ones. She strolled over to him, a small sexy smile on her face and an extra swing in her walk. His eyes stayed locked on her. She stopped in front of him, leaned in to kiss him… and leaned past him, grabbing his wine glass. He shook his head with a smile.

"Tease," he said, his mouth curved into its familiar smirk. She just laughed at him.

"I have worked hard for you all day. I think you'll be fine. How did I do anyway?" she asked him.

"You're turning a beat too early when you and Jimmy do the walk by. Other than that, you're a natural," he replied.

"I'll work on that tomorrow. How far away is dinner?" she asked.

"Should be about ten minutes, so feel free to go and tidy up," Derek answered.

She smiled at him, took another sip of wine, kissed him and headed upstairs to do as he suggested.

Derek watched the brunette beauty walk away from him and upstairs to his bathroom. He had a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that he really had her love and that she was his. After spending years on his own, and going from woman to woman, he couldn't help but wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. He lived in dread of the day that Karen turned to him and said that she didn't really love him, and that she was leaving. It had happened to him once before, so he knew it could happen again.

Shaking off his maudlin thoughts, he turned back to the dinner he was preparing. She was here, she was his, and he would enjoy her for however long she stayed with him.

88888888888

They were cuddled on the couch, the lights in the apartment off, the television screen flickering with images they weren't watching. They were too absorbed in each other. There came a knock at the door.

Pulling her mouth from Derek's, Karen started to untangle herself from Derek, all the while he was nuzzling into her neck and preventing her from moving far.

"Derek… someone is at the door…" she huffed, leaning into his lips. He had a full assault happening on of one of her hot spots, and she hesitated in removing herself from his grasp.

"They can bugger off," Derek replied, with his warm breath sending shivers down her spine.

The knock came again, followed by a voice.

"Derek, I know you're home. Your doorman let me up. Can I please talk to you?" Julia's voice came through the door.

"Bloody hell," Derek cursed, releasing Karen and sitting up, smoothing his hand through his hair. He straightened his clothes and walked over to answer the door, while Karen hastily put herself back to rights. She was sitting innocently on the couch when he opened the door, and Julia walked in.

"Good evening Julia. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked her with his usual sarcasm.

Julia's eyes ran over Derek's disheveled clothing and mussed hair, and then spotted Karen on the couch in a similar state. She flushed, realizing she had come over at an inopportune time.

"I'm sorry… Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"Yes," Derek said.

"No," Karen said.

They just looked at each other, and Derek sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get back on the couch and lip locked with Karen anytime soon.

"No, you weren't interrupting. Would you like some wine while you tell me what you're doing here?" Derek asked, moving towards the kitchen. Karen and Julia followed him.

"I didn't know you two were a couple," Julia whispered to Karen.

"For a few weeks now. Some people know, but we don't want to broadcast us to the whole world," Karen replied.

Julia nodded in understanding. She knew Derek valued his privacy. He had loathed when Ivy would make a scene about the two of them. She also knew Karen would be reluctant to reveal to too many people that she was involved with a power player like Derek Wills.

Derek handed her a glass, and waited while she took a sip. For a writer she had trouble finding the words sometimes.

"I finally got Tom to talk to me about what happened the other night. He told me that you said with Karen and I on Bombshell, it would be unstoppable. That you wanted what he had and was wasting it. Was that true?" Julia asked him gently.

"Yes. It's true. You know that I loved the work that you did when working with Peter, that it was some of the best stuff I have ever read," Derek answered. Julia was quiet for a moment, and then continued.

"I have decided to take a break from Bombshell. The book is done. I really don't need to be there. I need a break from Tom too. After everything that has happened over the last twelve months, I am just burned out on Bombshell. I was wondering… since what you said was true, would you be interested in having me work with you on Hitlist? I understand if you don't want me anywhere near it, but… I wanted to ask," Julia said, the words spilling out in a rush.

Derek listened to her in a stunned silence. He couldn't believe that she had actually built up enough courage to do what she just did. His mind started turning over all the possibilities that having a writer like Julia could bring.

Both women nervously watched him. They could see the wheels turning in his head, and waited for him to reach some decision.

"It just so happens that I am in need of a dramaturg to work with Kyle. His writing skills are sadly lacking at the moment, and Hitlist needs some fine-tuning. I think you and Kyle might be a good fit." Derek said slowly, watching Julia and Karen to gauge their responses.

Karen broke out in a broad smile, knowing Derek would find a way to help Julia, Kyle and his production.

Julia breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would love to work as a dramaturg, if you don't think it will upset too many people," Julia said, thinking back to her own initial reaction to a dramaturg coming on board Bombshell.

"Kyle is a sweetheart. He's been taking classes on writing. He's been putting a lot of effort into Hitlist, and I know he was devastated at the reading at how bad his writing was. He will do whatever he needs too," Karen replied.

Julia smiled in relief at Derek and Karen's words. She felt a flicker of passion and enthusiasm spark, deep inside that place where her words came from. This could be just what she needed.

"Come to the Manhattan Theatre Group building tomorrow morning and we will introduce you to Kyle, Jimmy, Scott and the rest of our motley crew, "Derek said.

"Thank you Derek. I don't think you know just what this means to me. I'll see you tomorrow," Julia said.

Having got answers to her questions, she quickly said goodnight to the couple, and Derek walked her to the door. She didn't want to interrupt any longer than she had too.

When Julia had left, Derek turned to Karen. He held out his hand, and when she had taken it, he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her and breathing in her clean vanilla scent.

"Derek, that was such a nice thing you just did for Julia. Kyle will love her," Karen said softly.

"Well, I need a writer and she is a good one. We'll just have to wait and see how this plays out tomorrow. Let's go to bed love. It's been a very full day," Derek said.

She kissed him gently, took him by the hand, and led him upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Here we go again. Another chapter to please my Smash loving soul that is writhing in disappointment that they keep refusing to put Derek and Karen together. I yelled at the tv some more last night while I was watching "The Surprise Party". They finally give us hope, only to have it dashed. So, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Feel free to leave comments and let me know what you all think. I appreciate everyone that has commented. **

**Needless to say, I don't own Smash. All mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter 8 – Good To Go**

Derek and Julia walked into Scott's office before rehearsals. He had sent messages to Scott, Kyle and Jimmy to meet him there before they began for the day.

"Good morning. This is Julia Houston. She'll be joining us as dramaturg," Derek announced with no fanfare, and then waited for the objections to start coming. He wasn't disappointed.

"What the hell is a dramaturg and why the hell do we need one?" Jimmy ranted at Derek. Once again, Derek was making all these changes, and interfering. Jimmy glared at Derek. No matter how much he wanted his show to be seen, he wasn't about to let some ass ruin all his hard work.

"A dramaturg is a writer who works anonymously on another persons writing. They act as a fresh set of eyes, seeing the strong and weak spots and helping the writer make it better," Julia explained, keeping it as non-threatening as she could.

Derek watched the thoughts fly across Kyle's face. He knew Kyle would respond positively to Julia and what she was here to do. He was eager to learn and improve, not wanting to be a burden on the production. Jimmy was as usual the unknown quantity. Despite his choice to continue and the song he had produced to reinforce that, Derek still had doubts. He was going to have handle Jimmy with kid gloves.

"I think that sounds awesome. When do we start?" Kyle asked. He knew of Julia's reputation and had high hopes that he could learn a lot from her.

"I think that you have a good solution to a big problem we had, Derek. However, Julia, you are about to have a big show debut on Broadway. Why would you want to be involved with a small production at a non-profit theatre?" Scott asked Julia directly.

"Bombshell is done, and if any last minute changes need to be made, then I will do them, but I will fit any of that around this show. I have told everyone concerned that I am taking a break from Levitt and Houston and from Bombshell. I want to do something different, and Derek said he could use me on this show. I just want to help," Julia responded.

Seeing that the people all seemed to have finished voicing their opinions, Derek smiled. He knew Jimmy would have more to say on the matter, but he would wait until later to voice them, maybe even go straight to Karen.

"Well, if everyone is done, how about we get started," Derek said, turning and walking out of the room, Jimmy and Kyle close on his heels. Julia stayed behind to talk to Scott, not only about the arrangements for having her come on board, but also about their past history. They separated with a promise to be professional and to not make a big deal out of their past association.

88888888888888888

Karen made her way into the break room, looking forward to a well-deserved lunch break. Derek had been pushing them hard, as he was wont to do. She did notice he was trying to be nicer though.

She happily got lost in her thoughts of that morning. Kyle and Julia had hit it off immediately. They had been ensconced at the back of the theatre all morning, talking quietly but animatedly. Derek had left them alone all morning, letting them find a rhythm that would suit them.

Scott had watched the final version of "Rewrite" and was happy with what he saw, so he was convening another show for the board to watch. She had listened in quietly when he had told Derek that he had more faith in the production now that they had this new opening number, a dramaturg and Karen, and was going to start working on a preview for the patrons and potential investors for two weeks time. He also reminded Derek that it was time to get on top of formalizing the casting of the show. Derek simply waved him off.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she never noticed when Jimmy entered the room. He walked up behind her and put his lips to her exposed nape, enjoying the soft skin under his lips. Karen jumped a foot in the air in surprise, whirling around to find Jimmy.

"Hey," Jimmy said softly. He thought that now would be the time to start putting the moves on Karen; since she was going to be here everyday, he figured he could take advantage. He'd given her enough time since the incident at the club.

"Oh, hey. I didn't hear you come in," Karen said in a slightly shaky voice, her hand on her chest as she felt her heart slow after the surprise. She wasn't entirely comfortable with Jimmy now that she was with Derek.

"So, this Julia woman… Do you think she'll actually be good for Kyle and the book? Derek just dragged her into a meeting this morning and dropped her on us," Jimmy asked. He knew Derek and Karen were close, and he figured that if he wanted the show to go his way, having Karen on his side would be a good thing.

"Julia is great. She needed a break and wanted to work on something different. She knows Derek, and decided to see if he would give her a shot. Kyle wants to make Hitlist the best it can be, and Julia can help him do that," Karen replied.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't know…Derek seems pretty determined to get his way with Hitlist, and I'm… concerned. I mean this is my work... and Kyle's, I just don't know that he gets it," Jimmy said, trying to work Karen over.

"I know that you are worried about Derek, but he gets it. He gets you. He wasn't always the great Derek Wills, he started from where you are now. As for getting his way, he is the director. He told me once that words and music on the page are needed, but until you have a director with the vision to bring that page to life, you don't have a show. Just trust him Jimmy, he knows what he is doing," Karen answered. She wasn't oblivious to what Jimmy was trying to do; it reminded her of Dev.

Jimmy was annoyed by her defense of Derek, and was about to push further when Kyle walked into the room.

"Oh my god, Julia Houston! I love her. She is brilliant and so nice. Karen, how do I thank you? Derek Wills and Julia Houston are on my show… I can't believe it!" Kyle said in a rush, grabbing Karen in another huge hug. She laughed in relief at having Jimmy's attention diverted, and hugged Kyle hard.

"I can't take all the credit. You guys did the hard work that got them. I got their attention and you did the rest. You don't mind working with Julia on Hitlist?" Karen asked gently.

"No… it needed it. Even I can admit that. She is being respectful of my work and feelings, but she has some great ideas. Speaking of which, Derek wanted to have a chat with all of us about Hitlist. They're waiting for us out there," Kyle said, heading back out the door.

Karen shrugged at Jimmy, and walked after Kyle. She breathed a sigh of relief at the timely interruption.

Jimmy scowled and followed. He would find another opportunity.

888888888888888888

Jimmy's opportunity didn't come for another two days, until the end of the second viewing for the board.

Derek introduced the new number, and told the board about the creative changes. They reacted positively. The new opening song and the general production changes got them the main stage and an opening date for two months time. Once the board had left, Derek told everybody that they had the next day off to allow the creative team to figure out more of the shows details. The whole cast decided to go out to celebrate.

Karen and Ana happily got dressed up and talked about Hitlist and the casting, Derek and other girly topics. Before Karen had returned, Ana had been the lead, and while she was happy to have Karen in the show, she was disappointed at being relegated to a minor character. Karen urged her to go after the other major female character, the Diva.

"You would be perfect for the Diva. Seriously, talk to Derek, or better yet, show him. You can be the Diva," Karen urged her friend, as they walked into the packed bar.

"I couldn't. I mean, you told me Derek has a long list of names, why would he bother with me. No, I'll just live with being the sister nobody will remember," Ana moaned.

Karen went to the bar and ordered them both drinks. The rest of the cast had gathered around Derek and Scott, and when Karen and Ana had joined them, Derek led them in a toast.

"Here's to good rehearsals, hard work and making a splash," Derek said, raising his whiskey glass. The crowd clinked glasses and downed their drinks, then moved off into groups.

Karen watched her friends take over the microphone and the band in the corner and saw a chance for Ana to shine. She made her way over to Derek, and got his attention away from Scott and Julia.

"What do you think of Ana for the Diva?" she asked him straight out.

"I think she is very talented, but I am not sure that she is right for the part. I was thinking getting a name could add some punch to the show," he responded.

"If she happened to perform, and blew your mind, would you give up the idea of a name?" Karen asked.

"Darling, anything is possible. If she can show me something special, then I may give up the name idea," he said.

Giving him a quick kiss, which in the crowded room went unnoticed, she strolled over to Ana, who was talking with Jimmy and Kyle.

"You get one shot with a guy like Derek, so you need to make it count," Karen told her, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the stage. Karen grabbed the microphone.

"Ok. My friend is amazing, and she is going to blow you all away with a song. Here's Ana!" Karen said into the microphone. Immediately, Derek looked at her with a smile on his face, realizing this was meant for him. He settled in to watch closely.

Ana grabbed a drink from a random bystander and downed it in one shot.

"I am gonna kill you," she hissed at Karen, taking the microphone and talking quietly to the guys in the band.

Derek watched as Ana started belting out "If I Were A Boy". She owned the song, strutting around the bar, flirting and working the crowd. She flirted outrageously with him, and he found himself convinced that Karen was right. Ana was definitely a diva in her own right, and he thought she had the presence to carry it off on stage.

As Ana finished the song, the crowd went nuts and Karen found herself pulled into a darkened corner by Jimmy.

Karen was pressed up against the brick wall by Jimmy's body. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. He reached a hand to her face, cradling it, and pulled her in for a kiss. Karen froze, not expecting this. She turned her head, and pulled away quickly.

"Jimmy, what was that?" she asked.

"I thought it was obvious. You left Bombshell for me, for my show. We flirt, we laugh. We kissed. Admittedly I was high at the time, but we have been hot for each other for weeks. What's the problem?" he asked, leaning into her for another kiss. He couldn't understand what her problem was. He was into her. She was into him.

Karen thought quickly, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation without hurting him too much. She knew he wouldn't take it well. She certainly didn't want to tell him she was seeing Derek now. She sighed and kept her head turned away, avoiding his lips.

"I know Jimmy. Yes, I think you are hot and we have great chemistry, but I don't think it would be a good idea to take it any further. We need to work together and I don't want to complicate things," she said to him quietly, and put her hand on his chest, pushing him away gently.

She watched the emotions play across his face, before he finally settled on anger, which seemed to be his main fall back emotion.

Before he could say or do anything. Derek came over. He saw the relief on Karen's face over Jimmy's shoulder.

"Jimmy, mate. What do you think of Ana playing the Diva? I think she could pull it off quite nicely," Derek said, distracting Jimmy from Karen. Jimmy stepped away from Karen, and she used the space to move further away from him and closer to Derek.

"Yeah, Ana would be… great," Jimmy answered, trying to focus on Derek through the haze of drink, anger and Karen.

"Excellent. Would you like to tell her with me Karen?" Derek asked, giving her a plausible escape option.

"Yes! I can't wait to tell her. I'll catch you in a while Jimmy," Karen said quickly. She grabbed Derek's hand and he pulled her through the crowd.

"Are you ok? I saw him kiss you," Derek asked quietly, leaning in close so she could hear him.

"I'm fine. You have great timing. I'll talk to you about it later," Karen replied. She wasn't looking forward to that conversation, but she knew she had to deal with the Jimmy issue some time soon.

Seeing Ana, Karen grabbed her and gave her a massive hug.

"Oh my god, you were fantastic! You're the Diva!" Karen told her laughingly.

"No! Really? Oh my god!" Ana said, in a state of shock at hearing the news.

"Yes, you are the Diva. You showed me what I was missing. Good job. Be prepared to work hard," Derek told her. He quickly found himself sandwiched between the two women as Ana hugged him first, followed by Karen. He had a grin on his face and felt confident that with these two talents, he had a shot at getting Hitlist noticed.

None of them noticed Jimmy glaring at the trio. He grabbed a bottle from the bar, and pushed his way out of the bar through a back door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thank you as usual to everybody who has read my little story and left reviews, favourites and followings on my email. I hope you all like this chapter and where I am going with this story. **

**I still don't own Smash. **

**Chapter 9 – Tough Love**

When Jimmy walked into the creative meeting the following day, he was nursing a killer headache and a black eye. He was also 45 minutes late.

He had run into trouble with an old acquaintance, and wasn't sure how he was going to get out of it. He had only done what he did to get himself out of a bad situation, and he was paying for it now.

Julia and Kyle were off to the side of the stage, working on a board. Derek was talking with Karen and Scott, showing them pictures and talking about the possible directions for Hitlist.

"Well, look who finally decided to show. Have a good night celebrating?" Scott was eyeing off Jimmy's state, not overly pleased with what he saw.

"I'm here now. What's this stuff?" he asked, looking at Derek's papers with distaste.

"These are mock-ups. Some ideas I had for the show. I'm trying for Broadway show with off Broadway budget. I like the concept of the random photographic images of the cityscape for the start of the show. I thought we could incorporate them in a couple of other numbers," Derek replied, passing Jimmy the pages he was thinking of.

Jimmy looked at the mock-ups with growing horror.

"This isn't Hitlist. This isn't Broadway. What about actual sets and using people?" Jimmy had no idea what the hell Derek was doing, but his show was not going to look like this.

"What exactly do you know about Broadway? Look, I thought we could try some different ideas since your show is very different. A show works on three different levels. The music gets stuck in your head. The story gets stuck in your heart. The performance gets stuck in your dreams. We want people to come away from Hitlist thinking and saying that they have never seen anything quite like it. That's what will elevate the show and get it onto Broadway," Derek explained patiently. He was honoring Karen's request that he be nicer and Scott's that the production be a collaboration.

Jimmy could see where Derek was coming from, but he still was reluctant to give Derek any credit.

Karen watched the by play between the two men. She had seen the mockups, even worked with Derek on some, and she thought it was brilliant. Combining so many different visuals should have been overwhelming, yet Derek had blended them all together seamlessly. She understood more now about his work and what made him so very dedicated to his vision, and what made him the Dark Lord.

"Jimmy, we have been looking through all of these and discussing them, and we all think this a brilliant way to display the show. We are hoping you will get on board with this," Scott said, trying to play peacemaker.

Scott knew he was on a winning team with the raw freshness of Hitlist guided by the experienced hand of Derek Wills, and showcasing the new upcoming talent of Karen and Ana and the writing team of Kyle and Jimmy. He was however, willing to placate Jimmy only so far.

Jimmy was silent as Derek continued walking him through the mockups and the ideas he had. It almost seemed crazy, and that was what made it so brilliant.

Karen watched Derek get caught up by the passion that Hitlist had inspired in him. He was dynamic, and his enthusiasm for the show was infectious. She knew that it was going to be a big undertaking, physically demanding and challenging vocally, especially since they only had two months. This felt like the stepping stone to her Broadway career, and it felt even more right having her big break being guided by Derek. He would push her to give all that she could, and she would reap the benefits.

Kyle and Julia had finished playing with the board for the moment, and had wandered over to join the discussion.

Kyle watched Jimmy, seeing he was overwhelmed and confused. Jimmy was very insecure when it came to his work, and most of his life in general. He walked around with a chip on his shoulder and a major attitude, pushing and poking at people so that they walked away before they could hurt him in some way. Kyle was the only one he really allowed to see him.

"I think this all looks amazing. I'm just worried that my part won't meet these standards," Kyle voiced his fear out loud to the assembled group, hoping to show Jimmy that he wasn't the only one afraid of what was happening.

"That's why we have Julia. No need to worry boys, your show is in safe hands. Now if we are all on the same page, I say we go have a relaxing day and get into this first thing tomorrow. It's going to be a very busy two months so we may as well enjoy our last day of freedom," Derek joked, but watched Jimmy for a reaction.

Derek knew Jimmy was laboring under the belief that he had no idea about Jimmy's life and that he didn't get what he was trying to do. Jimmy had to come to grips with the fact that he did understand, in ways Jimmy couldn't imagine. Derek recognized that Jimmy was one of those tortured artist types, never truly happy and causing destruction and unhappiness in others to mirror his own. While he would change in some ways to make himself more palatable to a girl like Karen, he would never truly believe that she would stay or that she could really love him, and he would eventually push her away.

They all watched Jimmy for a moment, wondering whether he was going to give his final ok, or if he was going to object.

"I think this could actually work, but if I think you're being a dick, I will tell you," Jimmy answered the silent questioning gazes.

"Of course you will. Righto, see you all tomorrow," Derek grabbed his papers, shoved them in his bag, and headed out. Scott and Julia followed him shortly after, leaving Karen, Jimmy and Kyle alone in the theatre.

Karen had plans with Derek and knew he was going to be waiting for her at his apartment, but she couldn't leave until she made sure that Jimmy was going to be okay.

Karen and Kyle looked at Jimmy and his bruised face with worry.

"What happened to you last night Jimmy?" Karen asked.

"Nothing happened, or don't you remember?" Jimmy was being deliberately obtuse.

Kyle watched in silence, knowing that he wouldn't tell Karen the story of what had happened. Jimmy hadn't told Kyle anything, but he had a feeling he knew who was responsible for beating Jimmy up.

"Don't be like that. We're friends. If I can help, I want too," Karen said.

"You know what I don't want another friend. I have plenty. What I want is this," Jimmy grabbed Karen and pinned her against the crates Derek had had his papers spread out on earlier. He kissed her hard, bruising her mouth with his. The kiss went on for a good minute or so before Jimmy realized Karen wasn't responding.

Karen wasn't surprised that this was happening again, and she knew this time she had to put a stop to it and tell Jimmy the truth. When he finally released her, she just looked at him, with a face full of disappointment and guilt.

"Jimmy, that can't happen again. I'm with Derek now and I really don't want you kissing me or doing anything like that," she said to him as gently as she could.

Jimmy's whole world came crashing down. The girl he wanted was with the British bastard that he was hating and respecting and grateful for all at once. He had been hanging onto the hope that changing for this girl would make his life better and she had just dashed those hopes.

He walked away from them both.

Kyle and Karen looked at each other, knowing that what had happened both this morning with the show and just now with Karen was about to send Jimmy into a dark spiral.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders at Karen helplessly, and took after his friend, hoping he could stop him from doing something stupid.

Karen was alone in the silence of the empty theatre, still not quite certain about everything that just occurred. She headed out, looking forward to seeing Derek and getting his take on everything.

88888888888888888

Derek was lying on the couch with his arms wrapped tightly around Karen. When she had finally come in from the meeting, she looked at him with those big chocolate eyes, and quietly asked him to just hold her for a while. They had been that way for about half an hour, and Derek was waiting patiently for her to tell him what had caused this sudden insecurity. The patience was new to him, and he kept fighting his natural urge to push her.

"Jimmy kissed me, again. I told him about us. He left. Kyle went after him. We both think… or rather we know he is going to do something stupid. We danced around each other, flirting and hinting, but then both of us would pull away. Now he decides he wants me, but I am with you. He wants his show and me, but he can't have either of them because of you. This is such a mess," Karen finally spoke aloud the thoughts that had been running through her head.

She lifted her head, looking at Derek with emotional confusion written across her lovely face. He pulled her head down for a gentle kiss, smoothed her hair away from her face, and tried to think of the best words to help her.

"Darling, you are not responsible for the feelings or actions of Jimmy Collins or any other person. He is a grown man who can make his own decisions, whether they be stupid or not," Derek said. Karen pulled away from him and sat up, obviously not happy with what he had just said.

"Karen, you made your choice when you came to my door. If you had chosen Jimmy rather than me, I wouldn't have been happy but I wouldn't have resorted to manipulation to get back at you. I probably would have gotten angry, drunk and shagged some random girl to try and get you out of my system," Derek said, starting to get annoyed that his girl was being stubborn in her refusal to listen to the truth.

"Your gentle and generous heart is one of the things I love most about you. I don't know what else you want me to say. Yes, this will have an impact on the show because I doubt Jimmy will keep his feelings separate from home and work, but it doesn't have to impact on us. You do still want to be with me don't you?" Derek displayed an uncharacteristic weakness, and that got Karen's attention more than anything else.

"Yes. I want to be with you. I know I am being stupid. I think, maybe… after all the stuff with Dev, some part of me does believe it is my fault. Dev kept accusing me of forgetting about him, of about putting you and the show before our relationship, and then blaming me for his cheating for being unavailable to him. I saw that kind of thing in Jimmy as well, which is why I chose you. You put me first, you support me, you push me, you piss me off, but you love me for all of me, the same way that I love you for all of you, good and bad," Karen felt all the poison of her previous relationship come pouring out, and felt a weight lift off her shoulders from being able to actually put in words and tell Derek exactly why she chose him.

Derek watched the emotions run across her face, from regret and guilt, finally to acceptance and peace.

Karen looked at Derek, still beside her, the way she knew he always would be. She made another choice. She got to her feet, and started moving towards the stairs.

"You're right. I love you. You love me. As long as we have each other, nothing else really matters. Now Mister Wills, I am not sure what you had planned for this afternoon, but I think I have a better idea. Come with me?" Karen asked shyly.

Derek saw exactly what she was doing, and while he was aching to take her up on her oh-so-tempting offer, he had to be certain.

"Are you sure about this, love?" he asked her, his accent thickening.

"Yes." She gave a firm nod of her head, and a blinding smile.

Derek responded by sweeping her off her feet and carrying up the stairs, their laughter echoing through the once lonely and empty apartment.

88888888888888888

Derek's telephone started ringing at the ungodly hour of 4am. He rolled away from the warm naked body of Karen and answered the phone before it could wake her. She mumbled in her sleep and reached for him.

"You had better have a bloody good reason for calling at this bloody hour," he grumbled into the phone, his voice thick with sleep.

"Derek? It's Kyle. I… uh, I'm at the hospital. Jimmy overdosed. Can you come please?" Derek heard the hesitant, pleading voice and immediately woke up.

"Yeah, of course I will. Where are you exactly?" Derek asked quickly, his rapid response reassuring Kyle.

They spoke for another five minutes, before Derek hung up. He looked across to Karen, and gently shook her awake.

"Karen, love. You need to wake up. We need to go," Derek whispered to Karen.

Karen groaned, rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked up at Derek's face and saw bad news in his eyes.

"What's happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"It's Jimmy. He's in the hospital." Derek watched the shock enter her eyes.

They both tossed aside the covers and rushed around getting dressed. Derek called for a car, and the headed out into the cool morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hello! I haven't seen the latest episode of Smash yet (it screens tomorrow night here in Australia) so I have been filling my time working on a nice big chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, fav'ed and followed. You guys are awesome. **

**I don't own Smash and all mistakes are my own. **

**Chapter 10 – Free Fall**

Karen sat beside Derek, looking out at the lights and nightlife of New York City, her mind lost in a whirling mass of regret, worry and guilt. Derek watched her, seeing her blank face and tear filled eyes. He wiped away the occasional tear that fell, but they remained in silence.

When they finally walked into the hospital waiting room where Kyle was, she was a nervous wreck. Kyle was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, his head in his hands, totally still, lost in worry.

Karen took a seat next to Kyle, and put her arm around his shoulders. It took a few moments for Kyle to register the weight and warmth and to realize he wasn't alone in the room anymore. When he looked up into Karen's face, he was grateful that he wasn't alone with this anymore. He leaned into her, and held onto one of her hands, silently thanking her for being there, despite everything. More tears came, for the both of them, and they held each other while letting the misery of the situation drain out of them. Derek stood like a silent sentry, watching over the two vulnerable, hurting souls in front of him.

When the tears had subsided, and they had calmed, Derek approached. He sat opposite them, and Karen gave him a watery smile. He returned it.

"What can you tell us?" Derek asked Kyle gently. He watched the young man take a deep breath and slowly release it, keeping his emotions in check for the telling.

"He overdosed. He was brought here in an ambulance. They found my number in his wallet. I got here and they told me they were doing everything they could to save him. I called you. I haven't seen or heard from anyone else yet. They told me they would let me know what happens, but no one has come yet. That's good right?" Kyle spoke in a halted rush, his eyes pleading.

"Well, we should try and see if we can find some information. If you two are alright here, I'll go and talk to someone about what is happening," Derek said. They both nodded and he got to his feet. He gave Karen a gentle kiss on the forehead, and driven by some urge he didn't think about too hard, he did the same thing to Kyle. Because of Jimmy, Kyle had been reduced to a little boy, sick with worry over his brother. Derek understood where Kyle was right now.

Kyle's eyes rounded in surprise at the gesture from Derek, and watched him walk away with purposeful strides. He looked at Karen, and she just gave him a small smile.

"Derek cares. A lot. He keeps it hidden behind strong walls built by his own losses and hurts. People don't understand that there is a difference between Derek the director and Derek the person. I always saw the different sides," Karen told him quietly. It seemed wrong to speak in normal tones in a hospital, and of the private side of Derek Wills.

Kyle understood in that moment why Karen had chosen Derek and why she always would. They stayed sitting there quietly, drawing comfort from each other, waiting for Derek to return with some sort of news.

Derek ran his hands through his hair and scrubbed his face. He hated hospitals with a passion and had managed to avoid them quite successfully up until a few months ago, first with Ivy and now with Jimmy. He approached the nurses' station, and seeing there was no one there for the moment, he leaned on the desk and waited.

When a nurse finally came back, Derek straightened.

"I'd like to know what is happening with Jimmy Collins. He was brought in with a drug overdose," Derek politely asked.

"Are you family, because we really aren't supposed to give out information to people other than family," she responded kindly but firmly.

"I understand that, and as far as I know, his only family is in that waiting room. He hasn't been told anything aside from someone somewhere is trying to prevent Jimmy from dying. I was hoping if you can't tell me, then someone could come in and tell him," Derek said.

The nurse looked over into the waiting room, seeing that the young man from earlier was now being comforted by a young woman. She smiled at Derek and reached for the phone.

"I'll just put a call through to the treatment room and see what's happening. I'll let you know when someone will be in to talk to you. I don't think it will be too long," she told Derek. He merely nodded at her, said thank you and walked back to the waiting room.

Kyle and Karen looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and relaxed when they saw it was Derek.

"The nurse said someone should be in shortly to talk to us about Jimmy's condition," Derek answered the unspoken question.

"I should call people. I'm not sure who though…" Kyle said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and giving it a tired look.

"Karen and I can do that. How about you go for a quick walk around the ward. It would do you good to stretch out and loosen up. Maybe even find something that resembles coffee," Derek said. He plucked the phone from Kyle's hand, and gave him a gentle push out the door.

Karen stood up, and Derek watched her move gracefully through a series of stretches. When she was finished, she stepped close to Derek and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms come around her, and felt safe and secure within his embrace. They stood like that for a few moments, breathing in the comforting scent of each other.

"I love you. Thank you for telling me what had happened, and coming with me. Especially since it is Jimmy. I know this is the last place you would want to be, for the last person," Karen looked up from his shoulder, looking into his green eyes.

Karen was thinking that if it had of been Derek lying somewhere in a hospital, Dev or Jimmy would have kept that information from her, both of them knowing she would insist on being by his side. In this case, she wasn't here for just Jimmy's sake, she was here for Kyle too.

"I love you too and no, I really don't like hospitals. I will tell you why eventually. Now I had better make some calls, and figure out what the hell happens next. May as well call the creative team first, and let the cast and crew find out later after we have a plan. No need to cause a massive panic," Derek kissed her and took a seat, pulling his own phone from his jacket pocket, scrolling through it to find the relevant numbers.

Karen curled up on the chair next to Derek. He kept her hand on his leg, and she rested her head on his shoulder, dozing lightly to the sound of his accented voice.

Kyle came back to find the two of them with their eyes closed, and assumed they were sleeping. He slowly lowered himself into a chair opposite, and was startled when he heard Derek speak.

"I'm awake. Is that coffee?" He reached out a hand and Kyle passed him a cup. Derek took a sip and grimaced.

"Well it may look like coffee, but that's about all it has in common with it," he moaned, but continued drinking the hot liquid anyway. Kyle shared a small smile but remained silent.

Karen reached out a hand and pulled Derek's hand holding the cup of coffee over to her mouth, taking a sip. She made a face at the taste and Derek chuckled at her.

"How did the calls go?" she asked Derek.

"Scott and Julia agreed with me not to tell everyone straight away. They will be here in a couple of hours. Hopefully we would have heard from a doctor or something by the time they get here, and we can figure out a plan," Derek told them both. They heard voices out at the nurses' station, and watched as a doctor walked towards them.

"Collins family?" the doctor asked. Kyle stood and nodded. He was the closest thing to family that Jimmy had.

"Jimmy has suffered from a mixture of issues. He has a massive amount of cocaine in his system, which has caused respiratory distress, an elevated heart rate and high blood pressure. He is also extremely aggressive. He was in a fight while high, so he has suffered some additional injury to his hands, face and torso unrelated to the drugs. He suffered a seizure after falling down. He is currently lightly sedated while we monitor and treat him. He is conscious at the moment. He is also under police guard. You'll be able to see him in a short time," the doctor finished telling them the news, and walked away, letting them absorb it and seeing to other patients. Kyle sank back into his chair, in a state of numbed shock.

The three of them sat in stunned silence, taking in the news. When Scott and Julia arrived an hour later, they were still silent.

88888888888888

Scott and Julia were just as shocked as the rest of them at the extent of Jimmy's downfall. Scott's mind went to how this was going to impact on the theatre and the show. Julia's mothering instincts had kicked in, and she was sitting next to Kyle, giving him a hug and whispering assurances that neither of them really believed.

Derek had Karen on his lap, talking quietly with Scott when a nurse came in and told them they could see Jimmy, though only two at a time.

Kyle paled even more, and looked to Derek.

"Will you come with me please?" he asked Derek. Derek simply stood with Karen in his arms, kissed her and put her back down in the seat that he had just vacated. Kyle and Derek followed the nurse.

When they entered the room, the sight of Jimmy strapped to the bed and a large policeman standing next to him was a confronting sight. The nurse had warned them that he was still sedated, but not heavily as it could compromise his already weakened breathing ability and cause issues with the head injury.

Jimmy's face was bruised and swollen, an oxygen mask covering most of it. He was bare chested and they could see bandages wrapped around him, and more bruises. His hands were swollen and covered in cuts, the worse ones covered with gauze. The rest of him was hidden from view under a hospital blanket. When he heard the door open, his eyes opened and he watched as Kyle and Derek approached.

"Jimmy, my god, I was so worried about you. Why would you do this? You nearly died!" Kyle asked as more tears came pouring down his face, taking the empty seat next to the bed.

Seeing his friend in tears over him cut Jimmy to the core, but he still couldn't bring himself to really care. Nothing really mattered to him. He hurt everywhere. He glared at Derek, resenting his presence.

"Don't worry Jimmy. I won't be staying long," Derek correctly interpreted the glare from the bed. Derek looked at the policeman standing guard.

"What exactly did he do that warrants a police detail?" he asked the man.

"He entered a liquor store high as a kite, trashed it, assaulted the owner behind the counter, and then resisted arrest," the policeman filled him briefly.

"You have been a busy boy," Derek said, with a hint of his usual sarcasm.

"Just go away," came the muffled response from the bed.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kyle asked.

"Once he has been released from medical care, he'll be charged and taken into holding. He'll have a court appearance and the judge will decide what happens to him next," the cop replied. Derek nodded, expecting something along those lines.

"Your fan club is outside waiting to see you. Scott, Julia and Karen," Derek told Jimmy.

"Don't care. Don't want to see them," came the response. Derek nodded and leaned against the wall, watching the machines and Kyle.

Kyle continued to talk softly to Jimmy, asking him the why, when and how. Jimmy responded in monosyllables.

Derek left after 15 minutes, letting Kyle know he would be telling those waiting what was happening. Kyle nodded his head and kept his attention on Jimmy.

888888888888888

There were more stunned looks on the faces of those left in the waiting room at finding out exactly what trouble Jimmy had gotten himself into. Derek stayed standing, with Karen leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her waist. Scott watched them, and added their apparent relationship to his growing list of problems.

"What happens now? With the show and everything?" Julia put the question out there that they had all been avoiding until they knew more about Jimmy and his condition.

"From a music stand point, the show is complete. The story is Kyle's domain, and since we still have him, it should be okay," Scott said first.

"Jimmy is our lead, so we would need to recast that role. That will set us back at least two weeks, that is if we find a new Jesse in a few days and get him caught up on the role," Derek said.

"Should Jimmy sign a release, to allow the show to keep going without him, like the one Bombshell made Derek sign for choreography?" Karen asked. Scott nodded.

"Either that or get Jimmy to sign all of his rights to the work across to Kyle, but I would have to check with someone to see what is legally possible," Scott said.

The creative team reached a final decision that Scott would consult a lawyer about the show's issues, Julia would go to the theatre and tell everybody in person about what had happened to Jimmy. Derek and Karen would stay with Kyle, informing him of what had been decided and eventually getting him home. They would catch up later in the afternoon to see how everything was progressing.

Scott and Julia left the hospital, and Derek and Karen were alone. They were both exhausted, having only gotten to sleep an hour or so before Kyle had called them.

"How are you holding up love?" Derek asked her quietly.

"I'm alright. I'm more worried about Kyle and Jimmy. Do you think I should go in and see him?" she asked. Derek had told them that Jimmy didn't want to see them, but she felt she had too.

"He won't like it, but if you want to see him, then I would suggest we go now. Hopefully we can pry Kyle away from his bedside vigil and then go back to my place for some rest," Derek tugged her hand and led her down the hallway to the room where Jimmy was.

"Don't expect too much from Jimmy," he said quietly before opening the door. Karen nodded and kissed his cheek, then entered the room in front of Derek who closed the door behind them.

The nurse checking on Jimmy frowned at the sight of the couple, when they had been told only two people at a time, and there was already one in there. Derek noticed her scowl and held up a hand, stalling her protests.

"I know, two only, but it will take both of us to get Kyle out of here. We will only be ten minutes," he told her. She continued frowning at him, checked her watch and nodded, heading out of the room.

Karen had paused at the foot of the bed, taking in the sight of Jimmy lying bandaged and beaten in front of her. She felt Derek come up behind her, taking one of her hands in his, giving her silent support.

"Get out," came the muffled voice of Jimmy. He was staring at Karen with hatred.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and I was hoping to get Kyle to come with me for some sleep. He's been worried sick since you left the theatre," Karen said quietly.

Jimmy felt his anger boil up. Seeing her standing there, with her hair in a mess, wearing a shirt that he was certain belonged to Derek, acting like she cared tipped him over the edge. He started pulling against his restraints. Kyle put a hand on his arm, trying to get him calm. Jimmy managed to move his head enough to dislodge the oxygen mask to get his next words out clearly.

"You wanted to see if I am okay? Are you kidding me? You led me on, making me think you wanted me, acting all sweet and innocent and light when all the time you were carrying on with that British asshole. Making me think that if I change into a choirboy you will choose me. That then I'll be worthy enough to worship at you precious feet. Why do you think I am in this goddamn place? You put me here!" Jimmy shouted at Karen.

The colour drained from Karen's face as Kyle and Derek watched in horror. Jimmy's words cut like a knife, wounding Karen deeply. Tears poured down her face as she accepted that she was the reason for Jimmy lying here. She turned and would have run out of the room, but Derek blocked her.

"You little ungrateful selfish bastard! You don't get to do that to her! She didn't stick a goddamn needle in your arm or shove powder up your nose. You did that. You don't get to blame her and lay all of your problems at her feet. She has done nothing but support and defend you, and this is how you repay her? It's time to grow up and grow a pair Jimmy bloody Collins! You don't get to blame her for choosing not to be with a pitiful git like you. Yes, you're allowed to be hurt and angry but you don't get to pin your current situation on her. That was your choice," Derek yelled right back. He refused to let another male blame Karen for their poor choices.

Nurses had come at the sound of raised voices, and the policeman by the bed had stepped up. Kyle had moved away from the bed, and was staring at Jimmy like he had grown another head.

When the doctor entered the room, all of Jimmy's visitors were pushed out and told that they weren't allowed back. Derek stormed off, Kyle and Karen following behind, but giving him space to calm down.

When they finally exited the hospital, they were all surprised to see that the sun was up. Derek was sitting on a bench outside when Kyle and Karen approached him.

He looked up at Karen. He could understand where Jimmy was coming from, he was hurting, but that didn't give him the right to say what he did to Karen. She had saved him from a continuing existence of lonely days, empty nights and meaningless interludes. She brought sunshine, laughter and happiness to his life. He knew that that was what had attracted Jimmy to her. Dark souls are always drawn to the sweet souls like moths to a flame.

"You are not responsible for the stupid choices made by Jimmy. He had other options to go with to numb the pain of losing you, despite the fact that he never really had you to start with. Don't take this into you sweetheart, please," Derek said to her.

"I'll try not too, but maybe he had a point. I left Bombshell for his show. I pushed him into giving me his show to give to you. I thought I was being careful, not trying to give either of you too much until I made up my mind…" her voice trailed off.

"He was still having one-night stands with other girls while flirting with you. He doesn't deserve you and he never will. You didn't lead him on. The two of you flirted, and while it could have gone further it never really did. You shouldn't blame yourself over flirting and thinking of maybe going further," Kyle told her.

"I am grateful that you heard the music and gave it to Derek. I told Jimmy to think about me for once, and he did. Once. You two are making my dreams come true. Don't let Jimmy ruin yours," Kyle continued.

Karen hugged Kyle, grateful for his words. She knew that Jimmy had planted a seed of doubt deep down, but she also knew Derek would be able to help her get rid of it.

"You're coming back to our place Kyle. You shouldn't be by yourself with everything that's going on," Karen told him, pulling away and watching Derek hail a cab.

Derek smiled at her calling his apartment 'ours'. He hoped soon enough it really would be, but that was a conversation for a later time. They climbed in, and spent the drive in silence, all of them worn out.

888888888888888

After a few hours worth of sleep, Karen woke up next to Derek. Muted sunlight came in through his large windows, indicating it was the afternoon. She watched him sleep, marveling at how relaxed and young he looked with his features relaxed in slumber.

She slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake him, and headed for the shower. They had fallen into bed as soon as they got back, and she still smelt the hospital on her skin. She had the water as hot as she could tolerate, and was soaking under the large showerhead. She gave a small squeal of fright when Derek entered the shower behind her.

"I need you," he said, before claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. Holding tight to him, they lost themselves in blazing hot passion, both of them needing to feel the other.

When they eventually emerged, they were sparkling clean and happily sated. Kyle was downstairs, making a fresh pot of coffee. He looked up and smiled at their entrance.

"We need to have a chat," Derek said to him. He watched the smile leave Kyle's face, a serious look replacing it. Kyle busied himself finding coffee cups and filling them with the fresh brew.

"It's about the show and our future. I need to tell you before Julia and Scott get here in a while," Derek said further, accepting a cup.

"With Jimmy out, do we even have a show?" Kyle asked quietly. He had come so close, and now because of Jimmy he was going to lose his chance.

Seeing the slightly panicked look on Kyle's face, Karen started talking before Derek could.

"Yes, it's possible. Derek was talking about having a casting call to replace Jimmy as the lead. It may only set us back two or three weeks while the new actor catches up," she accepted a cup of coffee and watched her words sink in.

"As for the music part of the show, Jimmy is done with it. Scott will know more about that aspect of it, but if Jimmy releases the music to us then we can continue to use it, and that means…" Derek's voiced trailed off, and Kyle's finished the sentence.

"We would still be able to perform Hitlist. I don't know if Jimmy will give it up though," Kyle said. He turned the idea over in his head, no Jimmy on the show. He imagined it might run a bit smoother with Jimmy no longer interrupting and being argumentative.

"It's something to think about. Should we order some food?" Karen changed the subject, leaving Kyle some time and space for everything to sink in.

Derek smiled at her, and went along with the change. Kyle had been given the highlights. He pulled some takeout menus from a drawer, handed them to Karen and told her to pick something and get enough for the company that was coming.

She and Kyle sifted through them, while Derek pulled out his laptop and started doing some work quietly on the couch, leaving them to it.

The food had just been unpacked when Scott and Julia knocked on Derek's door. Smelling the Chinese food, conversation waited while they all filled their plates and settled in to eat at the dining table. Derek was getting them drinks, while Karen was organizing napkins and utensils. They settled into eat, and slowly they began to talk.

"How did everyone take the news when you told them?" Derek asked Julia. She finished a mouthful and wiped her mouth.

"Pretty well. They were all shocked and upset. We were at the theatre for a couple of hours, just talking. I told them we would call them in a couple of days, once we knew what was happening with Jimmy and the show. They all understood, but I know they were all disappointed at the idea that the whole show may need to be cancelled," she responded.

"Well speaking of the show, the lawyer said that our best option is getting Jimmy to sign over the rights to Kyle. Anything else would be too messy and time consuming. He drew up some papers to that effect. All we need to do is get Jimmy to sign them and Hitlist belongs to Kyle in everyway," Scott got up, grabbed his briefcase and pulled out the relevant papers, handing them to Kyle.

Kyle looked at the papers in his hand, and then handed them to Derek.

"Can you read them and explain what they mean to me please," he asked.

Derek scanned the papers and found that they were a normal release of work rights with a few added provisos. He ran through the papers with Kyle, while the others finished eating.

"The lawyer I spoke to today said Jimmy is likely to be sent to prison and ordered to undergo rehabilitation while there. We probably won't be seeing or hearing from Jimmy for at least two years," Scott continued.

They finished the meal in quiet conversation, and Scott and Julia left soon after. Kyle helped clean up and then excused himself, hiding in the spare room to figure out how to get Jimmy to sign the papers. Since his mind was drawing a blank, he grabbed his bag and pulled out a notebook. This whole drama had inspired him to put pen to paper and write the new story that was floating through his head.

Derek and Karen closed up the apartment, and headed upstairs. No more talking was done.

88888888888888888

The next morning, Derek and Kyle left the apartment early and went to the hospital. They checked in with a nurse and were cleared by the policeman on duty. Jimmy was being released from the hospital that afternoon and taken into police custody.

When they walked into Jimmy's room, he was sitting up, reading a magazine. He saw them, closed the magazine and glared at the both of them.

"Wasn't expecting visitors or I would have dressed up more," Jimmy smirked at them.

"No need to get up. I don't think we'll be here for long," Derek replied casually, leaning against the door. Kyle moved forward and pulled out the papers, putting them on top of the discarded magazine.

"What's this?" he asked, not bothering to even pick the papers up and read them.

"It's a release. You sign those papers and Hitlist can still go ahead. I can still have my dream since you just tossed yours away," Kyle told him.

"I don't think so. The whole thing is my work, and if it doesn't go on stage, that's fine with me," Jimmy replied, thinking this was a good way to get to Karen and Derek.

Derek however, was well aware of exactly what Jimmy was doing. He played him right back.

"If you think that by not signing those papers, you are going to ruin me or Karen, I can assure you that's not going to happen. I am a multi award-winning director and I am also quite wealthy. Karen is a talented young woman who will reach levels of success that you cannot even fathom. The only one you hurt by not signing those papers is Kyle, the only person who actually gives a shit about you. You may have completely destroyed your own life, but you don't have to take him down with you. Sign the damn papers," Derek loomed over Jimmy. He was tempted to punch him, but that would put him at Jimmy's level and earn him Karen's disappointment.

As Derek stepped away, Kyle stepped up.

"You will sign these papers because you still owe me. You will sign them because it is the right thing to do. You will sign them because they are the only thing left for you to do," Kyle was quietly firm, standing on his own two feet. Derek was proud of him in that moment.

Jimmy looked at Kyle. He saw the truth of Derek's words in Kyle's eyes. For the first time in a very long time, he felt the urge to cry for everything that had gone wrong in his life. He blindly reached for the papers, opening them up to the pages with bright sticky notes attached to them, and signed on the dotted lines.

"Thank you," Kyle said to him as the final signature was signed. Jimmy thrust the papers at Kyle and turned away.

Derek and Kyle walked out of the room, and didn't look back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Another evening spent yelling at the TV while Smash ("The Dress Rehearsal") goes to the dogs (sigh). Loved seeing Derek doing his director thing (not Ivy). Kyle standing up to Jimmy was brilliant. Loved watching Julia and Derek too. Maybe before the end of season Karen will get a brain. **

**So, I will now continue writing. In my story I don't have to yell NO! NO! NO! every time we see Karen and Jimmy, or Derek and Ivy. **

**I enjoy this little world I have created and I love hearing from all of you who feel the same. Keep the love coming :)**

**All mistakes are mine, except for those on Smash. I had nothing to do with them… **

**Chapter 11 – The Winner Takes It All**

Derek and Karen entered the theatre, and found the cast and crew there before them, waiting quietly to learn the fate of Hitlist. Since Julia had told them all what had happened to Jimmy, they had been expecting to hear the worst.

Karen parted from Derek, going over to Ana, flashing her a brief smile.

Derek stood in front of the assembled group, Scott and Kyle joining him.

"Good morning everyone. I'll get straight to the point. Jimmy Collins will no longer be a part of this production. Hitlist will continue. In fact, we have a preview in a few days, so I need you all to be focused and ready," Derek watched the relief and shock of his announcement sink in.

"I will also be sending out a casting call to replace the Jesse character, and we expect to start auditioning within the next couple of days. Derek, Kyle, Julia and I will be in and out while the auditions happen, so we expect you all to be professional while we find a new addition," Scott added.

"Let's get to work. I need the Diva!" Derek called, and the group scattered, quietly talking amongst themselves at the news.

Rehearsal for the preview and the opening continued without a hiccup. Ana and Karen were fitted for costumes. Ana practiced working on the silks with the group Anti Gravity that Derek had found and recruited. Julia, Kyle and Scott retreated to Scott's office to finalise the paperwork putting everything in Kyle's name so that they could file the paperwork and make Jimmy's exit official.

Karen watched Ana and Derek working on the Diva's performance from next to Derek's spot. He continued to be focused, driven and unwavering in getting Hitlist to where he wanted. She loved watching him work. She loved watching him move with that innate dancers grace. She loved listening to the gentle quiet murmur of his voice as he talked Ana and the group through what he wanted.

Derek felt eyes on him, and caught Karen watching him intently with those liquid chocolate eyes that he loved. He kept his attention on Ana, finishing up, then walking up to his spot to watch her put words into action. Karen traced her fingers up his thigh, leaning in close. They continued watching Ana, and when she had finished, Derek called for an hour lunch break.

They sat there, not talking, until the last person had gone, leaving them alone. Karen grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of his seat and backstage, ending up in the wardrobe room. She pulled him behind racks of clothes and pushed him against the wall, pinning him in place with her body. They kissed passionately.

Derek pulled away from her swollen lips, and trailed his own down her throat, while her hands crept under his shirt to the skin beneath. He loved the small noises she made when he hit her favorite spot. He inhaled her scent. She made him feel like a horny teenager again, rather than an experienced 40-year old man. He couldn't get enough of her, but he had had enough of clandestine couplings in dressing rooms and offstage.

Pushing her away from him slightly, Derek tried to catch his breath. He looked at her with a smile on his face, and saw the heat in her eyes as she moved her mouth closer to his ear.

"I love watching you Mister Wills," she whispered, low and seductive. He chuckled as she bit his ear gently.

"As much as I would love to continue this darling, I prefer you in my bed. Let's go grab some lunch and then when we go home, you can continue this delightful interlude," he said. She pulled away with a pout, then caught his words.

"Home?" she asked cautiously, pulling away from him completely.

"Is wherever you happen to be. Eventually, when you're ready, I would love it if you moved in with me, but I am not going to push," Derek told her.

Karen considered his words. She felt the same, but she still wasn't ready to take the leap to living together. She had been left homeless the last time a relationship had ended, and she wasn't anxious to repeat the scenes that had followed. Dev had literally tossed all of her belongings out of his apartment, leaving it all in a heap outside his door. Luckily for her, Ana had a spare room and was letting her stay indefinitely.

"Thank you," she softly said to Derek, kissing him on his scruffy cheek. He smiled in understanding, took her hand, and led her out of the wardrobe room.

88888888888888

Two days after Jimmy's hasty exit, the auditions for the new Jesse started. Derek had allocated afternoons for them to happen. He sat there on afternoon number three with Scott, Kyle and Julia and watched another performer walk out the doors, bored out of his mind. He hated this part. He knew what he wanted, he just had to wade through all the ones he didn't want to find the gem. He also had the financial preview the next night, and was distracted with thoughts of how that was going to go. Karen and Ana were performing, and Derek was excited to show off his work.

Another actor walked into the studio and started singing "Rolling in the Deep." Derek sat up and watched the young man, suddenly not bored. The performer had the vocal power of Chester Bennington, and didn't have the clean and polished look that a lot of the seasoned performers had.

When the man finished, Derek watched as he walked out of the room.

"That's our new Jesse," Derek said without hesitation. He watched the others react to what he said, and the performance they had just seen.

"What do you see?" Julia asked him, knowing how Derek worked.

"He has the vocals to stand against Karen and Ana, he has a rawness that matches the character and the production, he's not bad looking and he's available," Derek responded.

"I'm not sure exactly what we're looking for, so if Derek is happy, I say we go with his choice," Kyle said, showing Derek a lot of faith and trust.

"I am putting a lot on the line, and in light of the circumstances we find ourselves in, I am almost reluctant to call it this early. Are you sure?" he asked Derek.

"The last time Derek reacted like this, he found Karen," Julia piped up. Scott looked at her in surprise, and then looked at Derek.

"In that case, I have no objection. However, we do still have a few auditions to see, so we shall finish them, and call it done. I'll call his agent later," Scott said.

As the next performer was called in, Derek sank back in his seat, and let his mind wander with all the possibilities this new Jesse could give, and what changes would need to happen.

8888888888888888

The morning of the showcase dawned bright with possibilities. Derek was sound asleep in Karen's bed, so she slipped out quietly to make coffee. He had been working hard to get everything together, and was exhausted.

The coffee was nearly done when she felt his arms come around her waist, and felt his lips land on her neck. He was barefoot and bare-chested and had managed to sneak up on her.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her neck.

She turned around, putting her arms around his neck, was about to kiss him… when the buzzer went off, announcing someone was downstairs at the door.

Derek was pouring himself a cup of coffee while Karen answered the annoying buzz. He was puzzled at the sound of man's voice on the other end, until Karen let out a shriek of surprise and horror.

"Dad!"

She buzzed him up, and turned to Derek in horror. She was standing there in Derek's discarded shirt. He was in his jeans and was drinking coffee nonchalantly.

"Forget about something love?" he asked her cheekily.

"How could I forget my dad was coming to town? He can't meet you like this!" she said in a panicked rush.

"Doesn't appear that we have much say in the matter," Derek replied at the knock on the door.

Karen opened it to see her dad, with a big smile on his face, happy to see his daughter. He was puzzled at seeing her in just a shirt, and as he entered the apartment, giving her a big hug, he saw Derek leaning against the counter sans shirt. He frowned over her shoulder, and Derek found himself straightening in the face of parental disapproval.

Pulling away from her dad, Karen moved over to Derek's side.

"Dad, this is Derek Wills, my boyfriend. Derek, my dad Roger," Karen introduced them nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Wills. In my daughter's apartment. With no clothes on," Roger said, disapproval evident in his voice.

Karen blushed. Derek felt embarrassment for the first time in a long while.

"I'm sorry Mister Cartwright. I was looking forward to meeting you, and I'm sorry it was like this. I was hoping to make a better first impression. If you'll give me a moment, I'll go and finish getting dressed," Derek put his coffee cup on the bench, and went into Karen's room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I forgot you were coming in today. It's been so busy down at the theatre…" her voice trailed off. She looked everywhere but at her father.

Roger looked at his little girl. He knew she was a grown woman, but it was times like this he missed the little girl with the pigtails, the torn knees and the missing teeth.

"It's okay sweetheart. You are all grown up now, and you can make you own decisions, good or bad. Don't fault your old dad for making him nervous though, it's my job after all," Roger said fondly.

Karen grinned at her dad, and gave him another hug. Derek came out, fully clothed. He saw the obvious love between father and daughter, which would never change. He felt envy and sadness for a moment, and looking at Karen, couldn't help but wish for a little girl with her mothers eyes looking up at him with such unconditional love.

While Karen went into her room to change, Derek stood in front of her father being sized up. He was silent, refusing to be the one to go first.

"Derek, is it? I hope you are treating my daughter better than the last Brit she dated," Roger said.

"Well, considering I punched the last Brit she dated, I would certainly hope so," he replied.

Roger was surprised to hear that little bit of news. Karen had never mentioned that in her weekly calls home. Derek went up in his estimation.

"You're the director. Weren't you on Bombshell?" Roger asked.

"I was. I left after having creative differences. Actually, it was Karen who bought Hitlist to my attention in the first place. She has an eye for picking projects," Derek replied. Before Roger could respond, Karen came back out.

Seeing a possible escape from this awkward situation, Derek made a move.

"Right. I will leave you two to catch up for a bit. Feel free to bring him to the theatre and show him what you're up too. I will see you in a while," Derek quickly gave Karen a chaste kiss on the cheek, nodded to her father, and ran.

8888888888888888

Derek entered Scott's office and found Julia and Kyle along with the new guy. He leaned casually against the doorframe.

"This is our new Jesse, I presume. Derek Wills," he introduced himself.

The new recruit stood up and offered his hand in greeting to Derek.

"Joshua Hamilton, nice to meet you," he replied.

"Are you all signed up and ready to get started?" Derek asked.

"Yep. He is good to go," Scott replied.

"Then, we should introduce you to everybody and start getting you caught up," Derek walked out of the room, and everyone followed.

When they entered the theatre, everyone was hanging around quietly listening to Karen singing "Broadway".

He let her finish, knowing it was her favorite, and that she was singing it to her father, who was sitting in the audience. Her dad clapped loud and hard when she finished, and she flushed in joy.

"Yes. Well done Miss Cartwright. Nice to see you're ready for the show tonight. Now, I have a new member to introduce. Joshua Hamilton," Derek announced.

Joshua looked around, taking it all in. When Karen introduced herself, he was struck by her beauty and was blown away by her voice. He thought Ana was cute as well, when she introduced herself with a big smile.

Roger grabbed his coat and bag, and headed out while the introductions were taking place. Derek saw him and walked out with him, excusing himself quietly.

"What did you think?" Derek asked her father.

"That's what she left Broadway for? I'm not sure I see it," said Roger.

Derek paused, and considered where Roger's view.

"I can understand why you are cautious. She left a show that was about to go on Broadway and make her a star, which is what she has been working towards since she opened her mouth and that incredible voice came out. She didn't leave Bombshell for me, either. I don't know whether she told you this or not, but the team in charge of Bombshell had no faith in her when she took to the stage in Boston, and during the preparations for the Broadway runn, they had her doubting herself, her talent and her dream. She left because she needed too," Derek confided.

Roger considered everything Derek had just told him, along with conversations with Karen from the past few months. He knew Derek was telling him the truth.

Derek pulled out a ticket for the show that night and handed it to Roger.

"I hope you come along tonight. It would mean the world to Karen, and maybe you'll be able to see what she does," Derek said, and left the man to climb in his cab and think.

Derek turned and walked back into the theatre. He had a show to direct.

8888888888888888888

The room was packed with people. From those dressed in fancy clothes and expensive jewellery willing to give their money to the Manhattan Theatre Workshop, to those who had come in support of their friends and colleagues, and even those who had come to spy out the competition.

Karen was nervous. She was being accompanied by a piano and nothing else. Her nerves weren't as bad as when she took to the stage in Boston, but still she took a deep breath and listened to Scott talk about the production.

The lights dimmed and she took to the stage. She sang "Broadway" with all the passion and feeling she could muster and when the final note faded, she was greeted with rapturous applause and acclaim.

She smiled, bowed and left the stage. Ana was performing the Diva's song in fifteen minutes, and she wanted to make sure she was okay.

Derek worked the room. This was one part of show business he hated. A necessary evil. Exchanging meaningless pleasantries with those who liked to see and be seen. Supporting the arts was their cause of the moment.

When the lights dimmed, he watched Karen walk onstage. She closed her eyes as the opening notes played. She opened them as she gained confidence and the song took her away. Derek spied her father, and moved to stand next to him.

Roger had always loved listening to Karen, and this time was no different. In light of what Derek had told him, he kept an open mind and watched her closely. He saw her get lost in the song, and was so proud of her when the room broke out into applause for his little girl.

Karen found Ana back stage, finishing makeup and adjusting her costume. Kyle was with her, having escaped for a moment. They all enjoyed a few moments of peace, before Ana was called to the stage.

Karen made her way into the audience, looking for Derek and found him with her dad. The lights went down, and Ana started playing the piano, while dancers writhed over the piano. Ana strutted down a table, and then went into the air. Karen was enthralled with the silk work, and thought Ana just killed it.

Karen stayed with her dad, who was planning on heading back to his hotel now that he had seen the performances. Derek gave her a squeeze and went off to talk shop with more investors.

Scott and Derek eventually came together, and were joined by Eileen Rand. She ignored Scott and made snide jabs at Derek. When she eventually left in a flutter, Derek and Scott just looked at each other.

"She's an old friend. However, she is very old school in her views of shows and productions. She won't understand this show, and that will make her feel threatened and old," Derek commented quietly.

They were soon joined by Ana and Kyle, Scott telling her that she had helped secure them some much needed funding, and telling Kyle that his show was being raved about already.

Richard Francis of the New York Times came upon the happy group, and stopped for a chat.

"Derek, I am impressed. The more I see of this show of yours, the more I am intrigued," he said.

"That's what I want to hear," Derek responded and introduced his companions.

"Ahh, the sprite in the air, I look forward to seeing more," he commented upon meeting Ana.

"That was her song from the first act, and she's all over the second," Kyle said.

"I can't wait to see that. Derek, give me a call this week. I would love to come down and see more," Richard and Derek shook hands, and then he left.

"Well this has certainly gone better than I thought it would," Scott said, grinning broadly, and so pleased with the way this evening was turning out.

"How am I going to make the Diva bigger?" Kyle started to freak out. He couldn't believe he had said that. This was the first major change that he made without Jimmy, and wasn't sure it was the right one.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk with Julia first thing tomorrow, she'll have some ideas, and we will get it sorted. That man, he is all we need," Scott said. He was making quite the impact upon his return to New York, and he had this little production to thank for it.

As the evening wound down, they all went their separate ways. Derek and Karen went back to her place with Ana, where they turned in quickly. They all had a lot of work to do tomorrow now that the showcase was over, and Derek had to put the new guy through his paces. They only had a few weeks before opening.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - So, I didn't spend as much time yelling at the latest episode as I thought I would. Maybe they will finally get Derek and Karen together. And I loved the girls belting out "That's Life". **

**As for this story, this was a hard chapter to write. I hope you guys like what I have done with it. Let me know what you think. I like the feedback, it helps me know how the story is going, and whether you want more. **

**And, I have over 100 followers! That's pretty awesome, so thank you everyone! **

**Chapter 12 – The Storm**

Roger had been unsure how to talk to his daughter after the performances last night, so he had left her with a 'well done' and told her that he would see her tomorrow. Despite telling Derek he would try and be more open minded, he really couldn't be. This was his little girl. He was flying home that afternoon, and knew that this was his last chance to talk to her face to face. He walked into the theatre, seeing her singing and dancing around the stage.

Karen had been feeling high and happy after the preview last night. She had slept peacefully next to Derek, and was now throwing herself into rehearsals with Joshua, getting him up to speed on the role of Jesse. Seeing her dad, she faltered momentarily. Derek yelled at her, saw the direction she was looking and called a break. She walked over to her dad, and they walked back out the way he had just come.

Roger saw his opportunity.

"Karen, sweetheart. I worry about you making so many big changes in such a short period of time. You had incredible reviews in Boston as Marilyn, and you were enjoying Bombshell. You were so close to everything you told Mum and I that you wanted. I didn't understand until Derek told me more about what was going on. You should have told us," he said. Karen was about to say something, when he continued.

"And then, there's Derek. I have done some research on him and while he seems to be a nice enough man, I don't know that he is a good choice for my daughter. You just got out of a bad relationship with Dev and now you're jumping into another one with Derek, who's past relationships have been far from healthy. He's a womaniser, Karen. It's only been a few months since you were telling us you were engaged to Dev, and then that he had cheated on you, twice! You're my daughter and I love you no matter what, but even you have to admit you are making some mistakes."

Karen looked at her father in shock. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. She knew he hadn't been pleased when she moved away to New York, but when she had come home with Dev for thanksgiving, he had seemed to accept her decision to live her life. Hearing her father talk to her like this shook her to the core, and began to cause doubt. Added to everything Jimmy had said to her, and what she had gone through with Dev, Karen was struck by insecurities in a way she had never experienced before.

"Dad… I'm not really sure what to say. I love Hitlist and part of me regrets leaving Bombshell, but I will still make it on Broadway. As for Derek, I know all about his reputation. I saw him first hand on Bombshell. But he isn't that way with me. I love him, and he loves me. I love my life here. I have a boyfriend who understands my dream, and helps me. I have friends and a life here that I love. I'm sorry that you can't see that," Karen turned from her father, and went back inside, not looking back.

Despite what she had just told her father, his words had only served to reinforce the doubts that she had had since leaving Iowa. Maybe she was just fooling herself…

8888888888888888888

Kyle, Julia and Scott had been working steadily to increase the Diva's part. Julia had been a godsend to the writing production, having made numerous notes, and being the veteran that she was, able to make changes on the fly. Kyle was learning so much from watching her and Scott working together. They had changed the Diva to become the villain of the piece, and were changing everything else to follow that path. Finding the songs for her were trickier, since most of the second act was made up of Amanda's songs.

They had decided that they needed to talk to Derek about the changes. If they were to continue this way, they may need a new composer. The trio headed down to the theatre to watch and have a break.

Joshua was tired, and it was only his first day on the set. He was lucky that he had learned most of his characters songs and dialogue, and was now stumbling through the choreography. It seemed no matter what he did, he had two left feet. Karen was an angel, patiently working with him, while Derek was yelling in a scathing tone, and making him even more nervous.

When Derek finally called a lunch break, Karen and Ana headed down to the break room. Ana had seen the tears her friend had wiped from her face when she came back in from seeing her dad off. Karen had also seemed fragile during the rehearsals, nodding mutely when Derek called her on mistakes. However when she asked Karen what was wrong, Karen shrugged her off and insisted nothing was wrong. Ana would have pushed, but Joshua entered the break room.

Derek sat in the audience with the writing team. He had half an ear on their conversation while the other half was concerned about Karen. She had been off her game since her dad left. Derek was thinking that it was because she sad at seeing her parent leave.

"So, the Diva becomes the villain. I like it. What about songs for her?" he asked.

"We have a couple of options. Give some of Karen's songs to Ana, or get in a new composer," Kyle said.

"I say we look at both options. You never know what else might crop up, so may as well cover all bases," Derek stated.

"I can make a couple of calls, and see if we can find someone," Scott said.

"I was also going to call Richard Francis when Joshua has at least one song down, get him to come down and take a look at what we have," Derek told the group.

With everybody being happy with the decisions reached, Derek went in search of Karen. He found her in the break room, going through steps with Joshua, Ana adding commentary when needed.

"Miss Cartwright, can I have a moment of your time please," Derek asked her. She said goodbye to her companions, and followed him out. He grabbed her hand, and led her into the wardrobe room. Instead of a passionate interlude like the last time they were in here, Derek wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tightly.

"What's happened darling? You have been off all morning, since your dad left. I know your missing him, but you do better than this," he asked into her silky hair.

Karen was reluctant to tell Derek about that last conversation with her dad, so she chose to avoid.

"I know I haven't been doing that great this morning, you've been yelling at me for most of it. I'll do better after lunch," she promised him.

"I'm sorry about the yelling, I have been trying to be nicer, but sometimes the Dark Lord just slips his leash," Derek joked.

She laughed up at him, and gave him a smile. He could tell the laughter was forced, and the smile had cracks around the edges, but he let it go for now. She pulled out of his arms, gave him a kiss and left the room. He followed at a slower pace, wondering what she was hiding from.

8888888888888888

By the end of the day, everyone had had enough. Rather than going to Derek's place, she opted to go home with Ana and have a quiet night in. Derek was hoping Ana could get something out of Karen. He watched her walk out with worry.

Karen indulged in a long hot bubble bath, with a big glass of wine. Ana gave her time, and cooked a big indulgent dish of pasta followed by ice cream straight from the carton.

Slowly, the whole incident came pouring out of Karen and Ana was dismayed at what Karen's dad had said. She hugged Karen as more tears flowed from her friend.

"You have to tell Derek. He's worried about you," Ana told her.

"What if my dad is right about Derek though? I only got through the stuff with Dev because of Derek… I don't know what I would do if it was Derek…" Karen confided brokenly.

Ana was stunned at this side of her friend. Karen was always so strong and sure of herself.

"Derek adores you. He knows he has it good, and I don't believe he would do anything to jeopardise that. Derek is not Dev. And even if it did happen, then you would kick him to the curb, dust yourself off and go on, like a true star," Ana told her.

Karen smiled at her friend, and felt some of the doubt shift.

When the sun shone bright through the windows the next morning, Karen felt more like herself.

8888888888888888

Derek had an eventful night. He had been hard at work on Hitlist when he had been interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened it to find Ivy, of all people.

She had waltzed in without an invitation, and made herself at home.

"It's my birthday today," She told him in a breathy voice.

"Happy birthday. What brings you here? I don't actually have a present for you," he told her.

She laughed at him, and then removed her coat. She was wearing a short tight gold dress. Derek appreciated how she filled out the dress; he was a man after all. He slapped himself mentally, and had an image of Karen pop into his head, of her dressed in a gold dress at the premiere of Liaisions, and he immediately thought Karen looked better. His preferences really had changed. He smiled, happy with himself, and Ivy took it the wrong way.

She sashayed her way over to Derek, and ran her fingers suggestively down his chest.

"I thought maybe… I'm tired of being alone, especially on my birthday. It sucks. So how about making a girls special day a little bit better?" she asked.

Ivy reached up and pulled Derek's mouth to hers. She moved her body in tight to his. She didn't notice that Derek wasn't really responding to her.

Derek found himself thinking that he preferred Karen's kisses, rather than Ivy's. He stood still, and remained a passive participant.

Ivy pulled back, and looked up at him quizzically.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"Yes, actually. I don't want to be kissing you," he told her flatly. She gave him wide eyes filled with confusion and hurt.

"Wow. Well, that is pretty definite. I feel like a fool," she said, quickly grabbing her coat and shrugging back into it. She headed for the door, and paused before it.

"Why don't you want to kiss me? You seemed interested last time we talked," she asked quietly.

"Last time we talked, which was weeks ago I might add, I was in love with someone, but didn't think I had a chance. Now I am with her, and have been for the last few weeks. She makes me happy, and I can see a life with her," Derek said quietly.

"Who is she?" Ivy asked.

"I think you know who, Ivy."

"Karen."

"Yes." Derek answered.

"I won't bother you again. I'm happy for you Derek, I really am. I just wish I knew what it was about Karen Cartwright that she always beats me," Ivy said sadly, opening the door and leaving.

Derek shut the door and thought about what she had just said. To him, at least, it was clear what Karen had over Ivy. They were both beautiful and talented, but Karen had a generous heart and spirit, she filled his days with laughter and sunshine. Ivy had helped him pass the time, which he knew was cruel, but she wasn't his heaven, Karen was.

Derek sat back down on his couch, fired up his laptop and got back to work, putting the incident out of his mind. He would tell Karen about it tomorrow.

888888888888888888

Derek spent the day working with the cast to get "Original" perfect, since Richard Francis was coming in the next day. When they finished, he was happy with the progress they had made.

He spent a quiet night in with Karen, and finally told her what had happened in his apartment the night before.

"Ivy kissed you? What did you do?" she asked quietly. Inside she was thinking, oh my god, my dad told me this would happen…

"I didn't kiss her back or do anything else, and she left as quickly as she came," Derek told her.

Karen looked at him, doubt on her face. Derek caught the look, and started to get angry and defensive.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I am not going to cheat on you. I haven't looked at another woman in months, and I spend all my time with you. I don't want anyone else but you," he said, his accent thickening.

"I believe you. I'm sorry. It's just… Ivy, of all people," Karen said quietly.

"You have to get past this Ivy stuff. She is not better than you in any way, hasn't that been shown enough to you? You beat her as Marilyn by working your arse off, the only reason she is Marilyn is because you left. As for me, I don't want her, and she is not a threat to you. I love you," he said.

Karen saw that this was the chance to tell him about the conversation with her dad, explain to him why she was feeling so insecure and fragile, but she still stayed silent. She changed the topic.

"Did Jimmy have any other songs that we could use? There was stuff on that USB drive that I haven't seen in the final draft," she mused out loud.

"I forgot about that. You are brilliant love," Derek said, grabbing his phone and firing a quick message off to Kyle. He knew what she was doing, but decided to let it go for the moment.

"We still may have to give one of your songs to the Diva, though I am hoping to avoid that. Scott's looking for another composer," Derek said out loud.

Karen knew it was a distinct possibility that she would lose some of her songs, but there was no other way around it. Hopefully they could find a good composer. Jimmy had really stuffed them around, both during and after. Karen was thankful he was gone though.

Karen watched Derek go into troubleshooting director mode, and felt those insecurities twitching. She still said nothing.

888888888888888

Richard had loved Hitlist. It was fresh, exciting and relevant. He loved the chemistry between the two leads, and liked that the whole cast was new and untarnished. Scott was thrilled with Richard's words, and invited him back for a full run through in a weeks' time. He knew he was pushing it, but he knew Derek could pull it off.

Derek and Karen were both very focused on the show, and didn't spend much time together in the lead up to the first full run through. Karen tried not let her doubts plague her, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine.

Kyle had gone through the forgotten Hitlist songs, and found several that the team thought would work well with the Diva and in the show. They had worked to incorporate them, and Derek was pleased with how it was turning out.

When it came to the day of the run through, Derek was nervous. It was Julia who talked to him, she being more familiar with his methods.

"It's not like you to doubt yourself," Julia said to Derek.

"I haven't put this much on the line in a long time. There is a lot riding on this. Even I am allowed to have a moment or two,' Derek replied.

"I think it is a bit more than that. You and Karen… is everything all right there? Things seem a bit strained," she asked gently.

Derek looked at her thoughtfully. There really was more to Julia Houston than what met the eye. She was proving to be a very good friend.

"Ivy came to my apartment a few nights ago. She kissed me. I didn't kiss her. She left. Nothing else happened. I told Karen and she didn't take it well. She hasn't been herself since her father left, but I can't get anything out of her. I'm just not sure what else to do. It's not like I am familiar with this relationship stuff. In the past, if this happened, I would just walk away. I'm not doing that here," he said.

"Wow. No wonder things are strained. Ivy and Karen have been battling each other for everything since the Marilyn auditions, and Karen has won every time. With you though, you do have a past, and with Ivy being Karen's main competition…" Julia winced at the implications.

"I can't change who and what I did in the past. I am however, trying to change what I do now and in the future. None of that matters without Karen though," Derek said, feeling lost.

Julia put her hand on Derek's arm in comfort. He gave her a small smile.

"You may not be able to control what is going on in your personal life, but you can control what is happening on stage. Run the show. Maybe if you can focus everything on that, it might become clearer," Julia said.

Derek took her advice.

"Kyle! We're going to run the show," he called out.

Kyle looked at him in amazement, and started calling out directions to people.

Derek watched people scurry around, doing as he directed.

He sat back down, next to Julia, and waited for the lights to go down.

8888888888888

Derek couldn't sit still. Through the whole performance, he was moving around the empty theatre seats, watching it all unfold from different angles. By the time they had finished, he was sprawled in a chair, his mind moving at a million miles an hour, trying to figure out just what was needed.

He called out some technical directions for Kyle and the musicians, adding a reprise and smoothing out a couple of hiccups.

Then he looked straight past Karen, at Ana.

"You. I need you. You remember the opening of 'Broadway'? Good. I want you to walk through the throng, aim your gun, then at the end, I want a gunshot and darkness. We are going to tell the story through flashbacks," Derek said.

He moved with Ana through what he wanted, motioning to others to come in and getting fluid movements.

When he was satisfied that they knew what he wanted, he sat back and watched them do it.

"No piano! I want this a cappella," he called to the musicians, as they played the opening bars.

Karen walked over to Derek. She had been watching him surreptiously through rehearsals since the Ivy incident. Watching to see if he made any slips and revealed that he hadn't changed. Karen was feeling paranoid whenever she saw Derek anywhere near another woman.

"That's my song. It's my favorite. Don't give it to Ana," she pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry, but I already have. You'll see, this works better, and we still see you sing it a few scenes later," he replied, not really focusing on her.

When Ana had finished, Derek looked over at Kyle and Julia.

"What do you think?" he asked them.

"I think its brilliant," Kyle said. Julia just smiled at him and gave him thumbs up.

Derek smiled, knowing all was right with his production now.

Karen looked at Derek, and all the others cheering at a successful run through, and felt numb.

888888888888888888888

The next run through, complete with new beginning, went off without a hitch. Ana had apologized to Karen for taking another one of her songs, but Karen blew her off, saying it was fine, and it made the show better.

Ana didn't believe her for a minute.

Karen was hurt by Derek giving Ana her song. In her doubt filled state, she wasn't thinking clearly, and was suspicious of the way Derek touched Ana when he was guiding her through the new opening. She didn't like Julia touching Derek earlier, or the easy talking and touching they had. She did however suck it up like a professional, and got on with the show, giving a flawless performance.

The show was a smash. Richard loved it. To celebrate the massive success on their hands, they had a cast party.

Derek watched from the sidelines. He saw Kyle and the lighting guy getting closer in a corner. Ana and the new guy Joshua were deep in conversation. Scott and Julia were sitting together in the audience seats, chatting and holding hands.

Derek was also watching Karen closely. She was onto her fourth cup of grog in under two hours, and showed no signs of stopping. She was flitting from group to group, laughing and flirting with everyone, though not in that sad way of some drunks. She was still Karen, just happy drunk Karen.

When he saw her stumble in her high heels, Derek moved in. He didn't want her hurting herself.

"Come on darling, I think you have had enough," he wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her from falling.

Karen struggled against Derek, both physically and emotionally. She had the words of Jimmy and her dad running through her head.

"No. Let me go," she slurred slightly, swaying on her heels. She kicked them off, making her shorter than Derek. The people nearby realized something was about to happen between the star and the director, and they started to pay attention to them. Before long, everybody was watching the scene play out. Ana came closer to see if she could help Derek with Karen.

"I am not letting you go to just fall on your face," Derek told her.

"Why do you care if I fall or not? You can just make Ana the star. You already gave her my song…" Karen blurted.

Derek and Ana looked at her, stunned. Ana saw that the alcohol was loosening Karen's tongue, so she decided to use it to push Karen.

"Is this about what your dad said last week?" Ana asked her friend. Karen finally pulled free of Derek, teetering even in bare feet.

"He thinks my whole life in New York is a mistake! He thinks Hitlist is a waste of time! He thinks you… Mister Director, are a cheating, lying scumbag! He thinks I am an idiot for thinking a man like you can change. Maybe I am. I thought Jimmy could change and he didn't, so why would you?" Karen slurred her way into a rant that silenced the room, and had all eyes on her.

"And you know what, maybe he was right! Ivy kissed you! Women come onto you daily, beautiful women who aren't afraid of the sex. What the hell could a man like you want with someone like me?" her insecurities finally burst out.

"I want you because you aren't like the all the others. You actually see me, rather than the director. You don't want me for what I can do for you. Yes, I push you but that is my job as director and yours as actress. At home, you are the one who pushes me, who guides me, who shows me exactly what I have been missing. Yes, Ivy kissed me, but guess what! I was thinking about you! That's all I bloody well think about," Derek yelled back at her, moving in closer to her. He wasn't one for public displays or declarations, but he really hadn't been left with much choice.

"You make me want things I haven't thought about in years. Things that I never thought I could have. A home filled with laughter and love, a family, a life… I wanted to give them to you too. I have had enough of being alone and used," Karen looked at him with sorrow filled eyes, but Derek continued.

"As for bloody Bombshell, they were holding you back, and wasting your talent. Eileen couldn't see beyond proving a point to her ex-husband, and Tom was trying to prove he could be a director of my caliber. Julia was the only one who wasn't actually out for anything other than putting on the best show possible. We agreed that work was work, and home was home. Giving Ana a few lines of a song to make the show better was not a mark against you," Derek continued.

"Hitlist is your baby Karen. It is the platform of you and your friends to make a name for yourselves on Broadway. I thought that was what you wanted. You were the one who kept telling me that Ana was an incredible actress who deserved a big, juicy part. So guess what, her part was made bigger! You are the star, despite the fact that you took your sweet time deciding what you wanted," Derek paused for breath, and watched Karen's reaction to his words.

Karen took in everything that Derek had just said. He wasn't going to leave her! He wanted a family. He wasn't trying to replace her. Having Derek rant straight back at her had Karen sobering a little.

"You have been grossly unfair to me, to Ana and to the rest of the people here. This diva attitude is fine on stage, but quite frankly, I thought you were above this petty crap. You know who you are, Karen Cartwright. You are a Broadway star in the making, Iowa girl, a loyal friend to the masses. You are creative, brave and loving. You need to remember that," Derek finished.

Karen could feel the tears sliding down her face. She could also feel her stomach protesting the lack of food and too much alcohol.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I…" her words were cut off as she bent over, and emptied the contents of her stomach on the stage.

As people recoiled in disgust, Karen was dying of embarrassment. Derek swept her up in his arms, and carried her out, while Julia found a janitor's closet and made an effort to clean up.

The cast looked stunned and confused at the total breakdown of their star. The party broke up soon after, everyone wondering what the next day would bring.

888888888888888

Karen woke with a raging headache and feeling absolutely disgusting. She was disorientated, unsure of where she was. When she finally cracked her eyes again, she recognized the familiar grey tones of Derek's bedroom. She sat up, and saw that he had left aspirin, a glass of water and a bottle of Gatorade on the bedside table. She swallowed the pills gratefully, and went into the bathroom to clean up a little.

Derek was sitting at his kitchen counter, drinking a coffee and reading the New York Times review. Karen came down stairs, silent in bare feet, wearing one of his shirts. Derek sensed her gaze on him, and motioned with his head to the fresh pot of coffee, and the assorted breakfast pastries still in their box.

Karen poured herself a cup, forgoing milk and sugar, and took a sip. The warmth spread through her, and the caffeine gave her a much-needed jolt of wakefulness.

"So, I'm guessing I made quite an idiot of myself last night," she said quietly to Derek.

"I wouldn't call you an idiot, but yes, we did cause quite the scene," Derek replied neutrally.

"I'm sorry," she said. She looked at him with pitiful brown eyes. She knew how much he despised public displays and she had thrust him into a doozey of one. Derek let out a big sigh, walked around the counter, and pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"I know you are. I'm sorry too. I know I am rusty at this whole relationship thing, but aren't you supposed to come to me?' Derek asked her.

"I should have. I just… I couldn't…" she mumbled into his chest.

"Well, from what I gather, your father doesn't approve of me, or Hitlist, or you leaving Bombshell, and generally any decision you have made since leaving home. Is that about the gist of it?" he asked. He felt her head bob in agreement.

"Your father is a traditional man. He wants you to meet a nice boy, get married, have babies and give up this crazy Broadway dream you have. He didn't want you to get involved with a bad man like me. He certainly didn't want you to get your big break and throw it away on a non-traditional risky show," Karen pulled away from Derek and looked into his green eyes filled with understanding.

"Welcome to growing up darling," he finished.

"You're right," she said softly. She looked at this man, and knew that he was her forever, and that as much as she loved her dad, she wasn't going to let him interfere with her relationship anymore. Derek was her choice, always.

"You'll find I often am love," Derek joked.

"Did you really mean everything you said last night? Do you really see me that way? Do you really want a family?" she was asking in the cold light of morning, making sure that what he had said wasn't part of an alcohol fueled fantasy.

"I did. You are the first person in a very long time that makes me want those things. I'm also happy to wait. You are just starting your career, you are young, and I see no reason to push you into anything. We will make our own decisions in our own time," Derek said.

Karen took in his words, and their meaning. He really was an amazing man.

"I owe a lot of apologies," she said.

"Yes you do. I accept your apology, but you have to come to me with all of this. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. Isn't that what I've been doing for months?" he asked.

"You have. I just… I love you with everything I am, and if you did to me what you have done in the past…" she trailed off.

"Karen, you have to trust me. The same way I trust you. I can make no guarantees of the future, but I don't want to be that person anymore, and in case you haven't noticed, I haven't been for months," he said.

Instead of answering with more words, Karen let actions speak louder than words. She kissed him, softly, and let her eyes speak for her. When he looked at her, she felt forgiveness from him, and knew they were going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hello FF world! I am on holidays travelling with hubby and baby and while I have continued writing this story, I didn't have a chance to type it up and post it until today, so I apologise for the long wait for the next chapter. The last episode I saw was "The Producers" and my god, that finished with quite the bang! **

**Thank you to everyone for reading my story, and then doing your thing. I really appreciate each and every one of you, because you give me the confidence to continue this story because you actually like it. In saying that, I am currently 10 reviews away from 100 and would love to hit that milestone! All up to you of course. **

**Enjoy the next installment and stay tuned for more! **

**Chapter 13 - The Showdown**

When Karen eventually dragged her hungover self into the Workshop, she was greeted by subdued people.

Derek had left early and was sitting in his normal spot, discussing the piece in the Times with Scott, Julia and Kyle. Derek gave her a look which said 'Fix this'. She took a deep breath, removed her sunglasses and stepped onto centrestage.

"Excuse me everyone. Can I have your attention for a few minutes?" she addressed the room.

People turned, conversations died, and the room was silent as they all waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry. I am sorry for the way I have been acting for the last few days. I am sorry for my behaviour last night. I am deeply embarrased and ashamed of myself. I should never have taken out my personal issues on any of you or the production. I promise I will act like a professional and make it up to all of you. I am commited to this project and I hope you will eventually be able to forgive me."

Karen stood there, standing tall and regretful. None could doubt the sincerity of her words. This was the Karen they had all come to know. Derek gave her a small smile, one that said 'I"m proud of you'.

Joshua was the first to break the silence.

"We all do stupid things. I, for one, am happy to forgive and forget and move forward. I enjoy working with you," he said. Karen smiled at him, and mouthed ' thank you'.

"As long as you don't make a habit of scenes like last night, I will look past it" Scott said.

The rest of the creative team and cast echoed the sentiments of Scott and Joshua. The only person not there for Karen's apology was Ana.

Satisfied that all was right with his cast, Derek called them all to order, and began rehearslas. They had some fine tuning to do before they opened in a few days.

Karen made her way off stage, dropping her bag near Dereks' desk. She needed to find Ana and apologise to her as well. She had given her friend some serious attitude and hadn't been kind to her. She watched as Derek called for Ana, and she appeared from the wings. They spoke quietly, then Derek left the stage and the scene was run.

The morning continued as normal. Derek called changes, they ran through the new stuff with no significant mishaps, and Derek happily called a ninety minute lunch break.

Karen was having lunch with the cast, and was hoping for a moment to catch Ana. She was thwarted however, by the fact that Ana and Josh spent the lunch huddled together, not giving her an opening. She spent her time talking to everyone, and when asked questins as to why she had been acting odd, she told them all about Jimmy and what her dad had said to her, and was greeted with gasps of astonishment, nods of understanding and acceptance.

When they came back from lunch, Karen was feeling good about the lunch. She had been open and friendly, and everyone was happy to have her back to normal. Derek found her, asking how the lunch went.

"They were all great. When they asked, I told them everything. I didn't get to talk to Ana though, she's been avoiding me. I'm not sure she wants to talk to me at the moment" Karen replied.

"Leave Ana to me. Now, Miss Cartwright, I was wondering if you had read the piece in the Times yet?" Derek asked. She shook her head in response, so he grabbed a newspaper from under his laptop and handed it to her. She quickly read through the piece and was stunned to see such positive writing about their production.

"Wow! This is fantastic. I'm luminous. How do you think Bombshell has reacted to this?" she asked quietly.

Derek thought for a moment, then answered.

"Eileen would be having kittens. Tom is furious. Julia had a phone call from Tom slamming her involvement, which he knew about, but mainly because she has been highly praised while he barely got mentioned. Julia told him she wanted a break from the two of them for a while. As for Ivy, she will be threatened as usual by you, but there is no helping that. I also think that maybe we should think about the possibility of this little show moving to Broadway. I am calling some people and inviting them to opening night. We'll see what happens, but I am quietly confident," he preened a little and she laughed at him.

Once everyone was back from lunch, Derek was about to start a full run when Scott interrupted him.

"Excuse me Derek, but I have a couple of big announcements that I want to share with everyone. Thanks to the New York Times, our entire three week run has now been sold out! If you need tickets for your people, come see me after rehearsals today. We have a limited number left, so get in early," Scott paused while they all went crazy, cheering and applauding.

"Alright, calm down. The next big piece of news is Eileen Rand, the producer of Bombshell, has graciously invited us all to the premiere of Bombshell tomorrow night. I want to see all of you there at six thirty for a seven o'clock open." There were a lot of curious looks from the group, but a general sense of excitement. A Broadway premiere was always something to enjoy.

Scott nodded to Derek, and left the theatre. Derek resumed with a full run through, complete with the minute changes he had made that morning. It went smoothly. Derek continued to be impressed by his choice of Joshua Hamilton as lead. In a matter of days, he had learned the songs and choreography. Not quite as impressive as Karen learning Bombshell in eight hours, but still, Joshua showed a lot of promise. He was so pleased with the show's progress, that after the second smooth run, he let rehearsal out early.

"Ana, can I see you for a moment?" Derek called, heading down to her. Ana walked over quietly, having a feeling she knew what was coming. She stood quietly in front of him, waiting for him to go first.

"Would you like to have dinner with Karen and I tonight at my place? You two need to talk, and I want my two stars getting along. I don't need this kind of tension," he went with his usual self-important director method, and wasn't surprised when it worked. These two young women were consummate professionals, and anything for the show would get them together.

"Of course. Dinner would be nice. What time?" Ana asked quietly.

They agreed upon seven o'clock and they parted ways. Derek walked back to his desk to grab his things, and to talk to Karen who was waiting for him.

"Ana is coming to my place for dinner at seven. You'll get your chance," he said.

Karen gave him a grateful smile, and they headed out.

88888888888888888888888888

Karen and Derek had stopped at the market near his place, grabbing the supplies they needed for dinner that night. Karen was nervous, so she decided to stretch her skills and went for an indulgent Italian-style feast. Derek humoured her, knowing this was one way for her to keep her composure.

Soon, his flat was filled with the delicious smells of garlic and onion, and the soft sultry singing of Nina Simone.

Karen had everything organised in the kitchen, and was going through the spare clothes she had at Derek's, trying to find something to wear. She didn't hear Derek come in behind her. Suddenly, she found herself being turned around and tossed onto the bed amid her clothes, Derek's lean body pinning her in place, while he attacked her neck with his mouth. She shrieked and tried to hide from his wet kisses, but he growled playfully at her and continued. She dragged his mouth up to hers. Before they could go any further, Derek pulled away and looked down at her.

"That's better," he remarked, taking in her flushed cheeks, her swollen mouth and the shine of want in her eyes.

"Mmm, more distracting please," Karen tried to pull him back down. He levered himself up, and then held out a hand for her to do the same. She came up off the bed and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Darling, I know you are nervous, but Ana doesn't care what you wear. It's an apology dinner, not a first date," he said.

"I know that, but I can't change the fact that I am nervous. I was really mean to her a couple of times," Karen said worringly.

Derek was prevented from answering by the buzzing of the door alarm, signalling Ana's arrival.

"Get dressed and come downstairs. Our guest has arrived," Derek said, giving her a quick kiss and heading out the door.

When Karen finally came down five minutes later, she was dressed in her favourite black skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder purple top, with her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail.

She headed straight for the kitchen, pulling a platter of antipasti from the fridge. She put it on the counter and grabbed for wineglasses next. She poured them all a glass of a light red, and then took a big gulp, while Derek and Ana made their way to the kitchen.

Derek raised an eyebrow at her, and she shrugged, acknowledging that her nerves were gettting the best of her. Ana took a sip of wine, and grabbed a stuffed olive from the platter.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, eating pieces of cheese, meat and stuffed peppers, utilising delaying tactics.

Derek looked back and forth between the two women, and finally had enough.

"Oh, for pity's sake! Karen, would you apologise already? I would like to enjoy a pleasant meal with actual conversation tonight," he yelled at them.

Karen and Ana both flushed, and watched as Derek walked across the living room to look out of the large windows, muttering about temperamental females. They looked at each other and started giggling.

"I am so sorry. It's not your fault that Jimmy and my dad think so little of me and my choices. I'm especially sorry about not keeping it professional when it comes to the show. I pushed to get you to put yourself out there to get the Diva, because you are talented and you deserve it. I did come back and just assumed that the lead would be mine again without any thought of you. I shouldn't be mad because you are so talented that they made your part bigger, and that I lost a few lines of a song to make the show better, even if it is my favourite. Derek and you were both doing your jobs, but I wasn't doing mine. I have been acting like a total diva in the worst kind of way. I know what it's like to be in your shoes, and I was totally out of line. I hope you can forgive me," Karen said seriously when the giggles had subsided.

Ana looked at her friend, and finally saw the old Karen, from before all the emotional drama.

"No, I didn't deserve the way you treated me. I didn't ask Derek to give me anything. I was angry when you left Bombshell and just stepped back into the lead. I was terrified when you shoved me up on that stage, but I got my shot at being seen because of you. You aren't the only one who has baggage. I can appreciate that it got to you, but you can't do this again. You can't shut people out, because that is the quickest way to give in to those who are against you," Ana said.

Karen felt even more ashamed that she had treated a friend this way. Karen nodded and turned to the stove, putting pasta on to cook and distracting herself for a few moments. Derek came back over, seeing that they had reached a kind of impasse.

"Now that we have round one out of the way, how about we call a halt to hostilities and pause for dinner?" he asked them. Ana and Karen looked at each other, and responded with nods and quiet yeses.

"Ana, can you please put some different music on? The sound system is over there," Derek asked her, waving to a bookcase.

Ana took her glass of wine over, and gave the couple some privacy.

"You okay, love?" he asked Karen quietly. She laid her head on his shoulder and absorbed his scent for a few moments, before shaking out of her melancholy and straightening.

"I'm fine. Apologising is never easy, but it needed to be done. We'll be fine," she said firmly. She continued to organise dinner, pouring sauces into serving dishes, pulling out warmed garlic bread and putting away leftovers from the platter. Derek left her to it.

When they finally sat down at the table, the tension was broken by the contented sounds coming from Ana.

"This is delicious. Why didn't you cook this at home? I totally forgive you now," Ana joked.

Karen laughed easily, and Derek watched as the women fell into easy conversation about food and cooking, before moving onto amusing stories and the like. Derek relaxed seeing Karen and Ana connecting.

Derek cleared the table when they were finished, while Ana and Karen continued to chat. He loaded the dishwasher and listened to the women closely. They had moved onto serious topics now.

"I'm kinda scared about the premiere tomorrow night," Karen said quietly. Derek rejoined them at the table.

"I get it. It was supposed to be you making your big Broadway debut. You were supposed to be Marilyn Monroe," Ana said. Karen nodded.

"I know I gave it all up when I quit Bombshell, but I still can't help but wonder what could have been," Karen said.

"What do you think you gave up Karen? You're debut on Broadway? You'll get that with Hit List, of that I have no doubt. The lead in a show? You have that. You're big break? Again, it's right in front of you, right now," Derek asked her quietly.

"I know it's going to be hard for you to watch Bombshell, but I can't help but think that some of this is your father talking," He finished and let his words sink in.

"You're right, Derek" she said, after mulling it over for a few minutes.

"I often am love, may as well get used to it," Derek joked. Karen gave him a patient smile and a shake of her head.

"Dad didn't want me to give up Bombshell and the security of that production. He thought I was giving up my big break, that I was throwing away my one and only chance to make it as a star, but I'm not. I forgot that. Before I met you and was part of Bombshell, I had two years of nothing. Because of Ivy cancelling a side gig, I got to meet Bobby Raskin and get offered a recording contract. Because of you, I got to go onstage as Marilyn Monroe and was put through some of the most intense rehearsals of my life. I will make it on Broadway, one way or another, and you both will be there when I do," Karen said, and Derek saw her old spark of confidence return with a bright flare.

Karen smiled and left the table, grabbing the dessert from the fridge. She got bowls and spoons and set up on the counter. She sliced up the tiramisu into generous portions and served them up.

Derek watched the amazing young woman working in his kitchen. She had managed to regain her lost confidence and come back to him.

"You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Ana asked him.

"Yes, I am. I can't go back to my life before Karen, and I don't want too," Derek replied quietly.

"I hope someone loves me like you love her," Ana mused, with a soft smile on her face. Derek merely smiled.

The night wound down quietly, everyone on the same page and relieved to be there.

88888888888888888888888888

The day of the premiere passed quickly and quietly for the cast of Hitlist. Derek and Scott decided to reward them all with a half day of rehearsal. They were out by one o'clock.

Ana and Karen headed out to do some shopping, hitting up a vintage store that Ana knew. They found some fabulous dresses and accessories and were looking forward to dressing up for a fancy night out.

They returned to Ana's with plenty of time for them both to do some pampering. They gave each other manis and pedis so that they didn't smudge doing it themselves. They talked and laughed with their hair in rollers.

By the time the car with Derek arrived, they were looking stunning and eager for the night. Karen still had a tight feeling of dread in her stomach, but knew that it would be okay when she was with Derek.

When they entered the Lily Hayes theatre, Karen was delighted to see that Eileen had gone all out. They strolled through the glittering throng, chatting with people they knew, eventually meeting up with the rest of Hitlist.

Karen held on tight to Derek's hand when the lights went down and Ivy stood on the stage, and the opening bars of 'Let Me Be Your Star' filled the theatre. By the time they got to intermission, Karen had relaxed enough to enjoy the show. She had always thought Ivy was a talented performer and enjoyed watching her. Ivy had lived and breathed the part of Marilyn Monroe, maybe too much for anybody's peace of mind. In a lot of ways, life reflected art when it came to Ivy and the fallen icon.

She and Derek stayed seated during intermission, talking quietly about how much the show had changed since they last were a part of it. They both enoyed Ivy's performance, but thought that Tom's directing was a little airy.

They were both pleasantly surprised when the lights went down again and the next number started in the audience. Karen loved watching Bobby and Jessica doing their thing.

When it came time for the final song, Derek felt Karen's hand tighten on his own. He knew this would be the hardest part of the night for her. She considered the fianl song hers, and he remembered fondly zipping her into the gold dress right before she went on stage to sing this song, and the whispered words of "I do understand love."

When Ivy's final note had faded and the lights went out, it was met with resounding applause. Derek stood, cheering and clapping, pleased with Ivy's portrayal and seeing the hard work finally on stage where it deserved to be. When he turned to Karen next to him, he saw that while she enjoyed the show, she was hurting over her song. He pulled her into his arms, and whispered in her ear.

"I still think you singing that song the first night in Boston is the best I have ever seen. Bombshell has worked hard to get here. Enjoy that love, and let it go. I know it's hard, but let it go." He felt her nod, and when he pulled back, she gave him a tender kiss and a big smile. They followed the crowd out of the theatre and went to the exclusive after party that Eileen had put on.

888888888888888888888888888

Karen ducked into the bathroom for a much needed break. Derek had kept her plastered to his side the entire time they had been here. She was grateful to him, but needed a quiet moment to process everything. She smiled as she looked at the display that Eileen had in the bathroom. Then she caught sight of Ivy, sitting on a couch, checking her phone in a short gold dress.

Karen was about to exit when Ivy looked up and saw her. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave you alone," Karen said, turning to the exit.

"No, you don't have to go. Actually... I was hoping I would see you," Ivy replied.

Karen walked over to the couch and sat gracefully next to the blonde. The silence continued.

"You were great tonight," Karen said. Ivy smiled.

"Was I? I hoped so, but going onto that stage in your shadow..." Ivy nervously told her.

"Not even Marilyn herself could have performed better. I was nervous about coming here, and seeing it without me up there," Karen replied cautiously. The silence returned. Ivy checked her phone again.

"Waiting for the reviews?" Karen asked, just to fill the space. Ivy nodded.

Karen felt her bag vibrate and pulled out her phone, finding a text from Derek, asking where she was and if she was okay. She texted back 'bathroom with ivy' and then tried to fina a way to leave without offending Ivy.

"Derek?" Ivy asked. Karen nodded, watching the blonde carefully for a reaction.

"You don't have to worry about me. Derek set me straight a few weeks ago. I am jealous though... of you. He feels things for you that he never felt for me. I wish you all the best keeping him on the straight and narrow, though don't be surprised if he returns to his old ways," Ivy responded, a tad waspishly. She still had strong feelings for Derek, and still harboured a hope deep inside that maybe he would love her back one day, that Karen was a passing fancy that he needed to work out of his system.

Karen was dismayed at Ivy, and stood quickly. She paused at the door, considering her next words carefully.

"Derek won't return to his old ways, because he loves me. Being myself was enough to make him want to change and be someone different. He won't go back to you Ivy. You need to learn to love yourself before anyone else can. Good bye Ivy," Karen said, and then left quickly.

Karen found Derek standing on the staircase talking to Scott. She joined them, taking a sip out of Derek's scotch. She felt his hand come up and lightly touch her exposed back. She shivered as he ran his fingers gently over her skin. Karen listened absently to the two men, watching the crowd around her.

"Karen, are you ready to go?" Derek asked the question again, pulling her attention back to him.

"Yes, I am. Take me home," she replied. They said goodnight to Scott and headed off. Neither of them saw Ivy take to the stage, and stare after their retreating backs, an expression of jealous rage and unrealised hope on her face, quickly removed as she called for toasts.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hello! I am back at home after cruising around, so you can expect some more regular updates. When I got home, I finally got to watch Smash. I cried when they said goodbye to Kyle and kept wishing it was Jimmy. I was cheering when Karen and Derek finally kissed, only to have it all ruined. You guys know how... :( And then the devastating news that Smash was officially cancelled. At least I can continue with my story and it doesn't have to end :) **

**This chapter didn't come out quite how I plotted it out, but I think this works just as well. **

**So read, enjoy. Let me know what you think. I appreciate everyone who lets me know one way or another that they like what I am doing.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Smash. If I did, I would never have cancelled it. However, thanks to my awesome hubby, I do own Smash season 1 on dvd :)**

**Chapter 14 – You Get Me**

The bright lights of Broadway premieres were quickly forgotten as Derek drilled everyone harder, making sure it was perfect before opening night. It was the night before Hit List opened and he was feeling even tenser, especially since he hadn't been able to spend time with Karen. He and Scott were determined that Hit List would make the transfer to the Great White Way when its run finished at MTW.

Derek had barely seen Karen outside of the rehearsals. She would head home to Ana's, and he would watch her leave, shaking off his missing her melancholy long enough to do his part in seeing that she and her friends became stars and that the show was a massive hit. He would then head out on the town to do his thing, schmoozing and working up financial interest for Hit List with several influential investors, then go home to fall into bed for a few hours of fitful sleep. He hated her not being next to him in his big lonely bed, but with his crazy schedule at the moment, he wanted her rested since she was the one on stage. However, it had the downside of his insomnia had returned without her warm and soothing presence to lull him back to sleep.

He would loved to have her by his side during this process, in fact, the leading lady usually was trotted out at these sorts of things, but he was keeping her hidden until opening night, using her rave reviews from Bombshell and the Times to whet the appetites of those he dealt with. It had been a good move, and Derek had a good feeling about the opening night and what would be coming next.

Derek's meeting this evening was with an old friend of his. Paul Kettering was an older gentleman, with more money than he knew what to do with since his day job was as a senior partner in a Wall Street stockbrokerage firm. He enjoyed being seen as philanthropic and arty, so he had invested in a couple of Derek's previous hits. He continued to take meetings with Derek because those productions had returned him a significant profit. Kettering was accompanied by his wife Brittany. She was the typical blonde airhead trophy wife type, who was neglected by her powerful husband and looked for companionship with whoever would be discreet enough. She enjoyed her lifestyle of money, shopping, influential friends and expensive events. Derek was impressed she had managed to hang onto her position as wife number four for as long as she had. She was at three years and counting.

The trophy wife however, decided that she would make another play for the renowned director and was subtly working her wiles under her oblivious husbands nose. Derek had fended off her advances the last time, and found them even more distasteful the second time around.

While ordering another round of drinks, and laughing with some other associates at another table, Brittany took the opportunity to slide her manicured talons up Derek's thigh. When Derek looked at her, she gave him a suggestive wink and gave his thigh a squeeze.

Derek removed the hand and gave its owner a 'keep off' glare that the woman deliberately ignored. Her husbands' attention returned to his actual table, and he began regaling Derek with an inane anecdote that Derek had heard before and still didn't find amusing. He laughed at the right moments, and counted the minutes until he could leave. The wife bided her time, calculating the next move she could make. She found being aggressive and threatening her lovers with ruining them with her husband by telling them all about what they had done with his beloved wife an effective weapon.

When Paul got up and went to the restroom, Brittany made her next move on Derek. This time, she moved closer to him, pushing her sizeable fake chest against him, and put her hand high on his leg. She leaned in close to him, and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Derek, I know you came to my husband for money. I can make sure you get all the money you need for your little show, and you don't have to deal with that pompous ass. All you have to do… is… me," she seductively nipped his lobe as she finished talking into his ear.

Derek was trying not to gag from the overwhelming perfume that was flooding his nostrils offensively. When he heard her words, and got her meaning, he pushed away from her immediately. He watched the nasty look that came over her formerly attractive face as she didn't get her way. He felt her hand tighten on his manhood, and held still for a moment. He grabbed her wrist, and squeezed tightly until she released him with a pained whimper.

As Paul returned to the table, Derek stood. He shook the hand of the surprised man, handed him the complimentary tickets for the show the next night, and made his excuses. He didn't care if he was believed or not. While once, he would have thought about bedding another man's wife, and Derek never claimed to be a saint, he had lost all taste for those games the minute he realised what Karen meant to him. Though in all honesty, he had been growing increasingly tired with all the games before Karen's appearance, she was just the final nail in a coffin he was happy to bury.

Exiting the restaurant into the bracing night air, he hailed a cab. There was only one place he was going tonight.

8888888888888888

Karen was curled up in bed around a pillow, facing away from the door, flicking idly through a magazine while her mind wandered. She knew she should be sleeping since opening night was tomorrow, but she was filled with nervous energy and was counting steps in her head while humming music softly under her breath. She was also concerned about Derek. She knew he wasn't sleeping since the bags under his eyes had returned.

Karen's quiet reverie was interrupted by the annoying buzzing coming from the intercom. Someone was downstairs requesting entry.

Ana answered it, since she was on the couch with Josh, watching a movie. Those two had gotten closer, and Karen was happy for her friend. Josh was a nice guy. She heard Ana open the door and indistinct voices from the front room, but paid it no mind.

She heard her own door open, and rolled over to see Derek enter her room. He gave her a tired smile as she sat up, the magazine tossed to the floor.

"I wasn't expecting you tonight. Did your meeting not go well?" she asked, as Derek started stripping out of his expensive, dressy evening attire.

"The meeting was fine. Kettering will be at the premiere tomorrow, along with his trophy wife. The bloody woman kept feeling me up and was pressuring me into having sex with her or she would tell her husband I was hitting on her or some such rubbish. I left before I completely lost my temper, but I really don't care whether he invests or not, especially if I have to deal with that horrid woman again. I couldn't tolerate sleeping or not sleeping as the case has been, so I came here, to my girlfriend. Shove over," Derek ranted, pushing aside the covers and getting into Karen's bed. He punched a couple of pillows and settled on his side. Karen watched him with a bemused look on her face.

"Quite the meeting then. I'm glad you came here," she told him quietly.

Karen crawled under the covers with Derek, cuddling up close. She stroked his back and listened to his breathing even out, signaling he was sound asleep. She reached over carefully and turned off the bedside lamp, then settled down to sleep herself.

888888888888888888

Derek woke in an unfamiliar bed to the smell of coffee. It took him a moment to remember where he was. The familiar smell of Karen's pillow helped. He rubbed his jaw and felt more stubble than usual. Time for a quick buzz, he thought to himself.

He had just risen to a seating position when Karen came back into the room, holding two cups of steaming coffee. She was wearing a Snoopy sleep shirt and a pair of faded men's striped boxers. Her endless legs drew his lecherous gaze.

Grinning back at him, she handed him both cups, then sat cross-legged on the bed next to him, reclaiming her cup. They remained silent, sipping their coffee, gazes locked, communicating without words.

"I've missed you," Karen said softly.

"I've missed you too love. I needed to take all these meetings though. Once we premiere tonight, you can tag along to as many meetings as you like," Derek replied.

Karen was quiet, contemplating the way they had been over the last week. She understood that while hit List was riding high on great reviews, it was Derek's reputation alone that was the main draw-card. They were a bunch of unknown's at a not-for-profit theatre downtown. They didn't have the influence, reputation or experience to pull in wealthy investors.

She had been paraded by Eileen at meetings and events merely so that she could be seen, as she was unknown. Even then, it was her character of Marilyn that investors had wanted to see, rather than Karen Cartwright, ingénue from Iowa. They wanted the legend.

Derek had told her that while he hated seeing her being handled like a piece of meat, sometimes that was the way it had to be. He had always been looking out for her at those things, making sure she was comfortable, or at least tolerant.

Derek told her that once people he had invited to see the premiere got a look at her, they would be clamouring for more. So, Derek wined and dined people on his reputation, selling them on him and his work, promising big stars and massive returns, keeping her hidden away for as long as possible.

"Are you ready for what is going to happen tonight?" Derek asked her.

"I know my words and my cues. Until the house lights come back up, we have no real indication of how this will all go. People could love it, hate it or not care at all," Karen confided.

Derek was not surprised by her answer. Despite her hicktown upbringing, she was smart and ambitious, and she was coming to know the business intimately. Derek admired her for her ability to make sure the politics, backstabbing and egotist ways of Broadway didn't change her.

She remained down to earth, honest, open and true to herself. She didn't scheme, plot or manipulate. She didn't change who she was to be accepted by anybody. You either took her as she was, or you didn't. Karen lived her life as black and white as possible. Derek, himself often lived in the murkier world of grays. She helped make him feel more like Derek Wills before Broadway and directorial fame.

"Well Miss Cartwright, that is a refreshingly pessimistic view to have. However, we both know that is total bollocks. You are a star before the proverbial curtain goes up. The show will be a hit, and I will once again be lauded as a directing genius and a visionary genius," Derek said, mocking himself.

Finishing his coffee, Derek got out of bed and stretched. Karen loved watching the play of muscles in his back above the band of his underwear. He was all wiry strength under his baggy clothes, though Karen loved that he had started dressing better and more flattering while subtly trying to get her attention. Though she admitted to a certain fondness for the baggy gray sweatpants he liked to wear for rehearsals.

Turning his head slightly, Derek caught Karen looking at him with blazing chocolate eyes. He immediately moved into a series of classic muscle man moves, loving the sound of Karen's delighted laughter. She hit him with a pillow in response, her version of bringing him back down to earth. She loved the shocked look on his face, followed by the calculating glint as he grabbed a pillow quickly and returned the favour. The fight escalated quickly and ended just as fast. They lay on the bed, laughing, catching their breath.

"I can't remember the last time I had a pillow fight," Derek mused.

"It was overdue then," Karen replied between giggles.

Derek looked at the amazing young woman next to him. Her face was flushed, her hair was a total mess. Her shirt was falling off to bear one shoulder. She was vibrant and alive.

"Marry me," Derek asked her quietly.

Karen stopped laughing and looked at him, seeing if he was serious.

"You make me laugh. You make me feel. You make me happy, happier than I have been in years. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There are still a lot of things to learn about each other, and I know I may have skipped a few steps here, and I don't have a ring, but this is what I want. Marry me," he confided.

Karen was still silent. She was thinking over his words quietly. Derek remembered she had already been engaged once and that it hadn't gone well, so he rushed to reassure her.

"I remember what happened last time, but I promise you I am not asking for some insecure, nefarious reason. I love you…" he was cut off by her hand covering his mouth.

"I love you too, and I know you are not like Dev. Yes! Yes! I will marry you, even without a ring," Karen said.

Derek's face when she said yes was something she would never forget. His green eyes filled with joy, amazement, gratitude, hope and overwhelming love. She knew her own face mirrored his.

He pulled her down on top of him in a passionate kiss. They would have happily continued to a more pleasurable way to celebrate being engaged, but Ana knocked on the door.

"Guys, I know you are the director and the star and all, but final rehearsal right before we open kinda can't start without you. In forty five minutes," Ana called through the door. They then heard Josh and Ana leave, calling out goodbye.

"Oh bloody hell," Derek swore. He got up and quickly gathered his clothes, pulling them on roughly. Karen followed suit, opening drawers and rifling through her closet for clean clothes.

Derek gave her a swift kiss, grabbed his stuff off her bedside table and ducked out to the lounge, telling her he would call a cab to get them to the theatre on time. He then raided the fridge, finding some fruit and filled a coffee cup.

Karen ran through her morning rituals, and had just exited her room, when the cab arrived. Derek handed her some fruit, grabbed his bag and out the door they went.

In the cab ride to work, Karen was thinking. She didn't want news of her engagement to Broadway's Dark Lord to overshadow the opening night of Hit List. She also didn't want people either here in New York or back home learning the news from a newspaper gossip column.

When they finally reached work and exited the cab, Karen put her hand on Derek's arm and held him back from entering for a moment. Making sure they were alone, and couldn't be overheard, she broached the subject with him.

"I don't want this to come out wrong, but can we keep our engagement a secret for a little while?" Karen asked him quietly.

"I suppose we can. What are you thinking?" he questioned.

"Not for the reason you're thinking. I am not ashamed or anything like that. I love you. Tonight Hit List makes its debut, and I don't want the news of the director and his muse taking away from what we have worked so hard on. I also want to be able to tell my family and friends, not have them read about it or receive phone calls asking for comments," she confided.

Derek mulled over her words, and saw the validity in them. He could certainly understand where she was coming from, and to be honest with himself, he was quite happy to keep the news to himself for a while longer too. They were going to have serious critics and skeptics all around them, and he welcomed a chance to prepare as well as possible before that news broke.

"I don't see a problem with that my darling. For a short while at least," Derek told her. She leaned over and kissed him gratefully. Then they happily went in to rehearsal.

88888888888888888

The theatre was filling quickly. Everyone was backstage, talking quietly, putting finishing touches on makeup and costumes.

Derek had taken up position next to the monitor and Kyle had joined him there. Kyle's nerves were tingling, and he had butterflies in his stomach. After all of the dramas, he had finally made it. He wished Jimmy were here to see their show on its opening night, but that wasn't going to happen. Jimmy had been arraigned shortly after the doctors had cleared him. As far as Kyle knew, Jimmy was still in the court appointed treatment facility.

The lights went down. Silence filled the theatre. Performers filled the stage, and Ana's voice filled the space. The show had begun.

Derek watched as they moved seamlessly through the scene transitions, making the occasional note to pass on tomorrow. Kyle bounced next to him, quietly asking his opinion on some things, making his own notes about the whole show and the audience's reaction.

Two hours seemed to pass quickly and slowly all at once. When the final notes of the last number faded, and the lights went down, blackening the theatre, Derek wasn't surprised to hear the thundering applause from the rapt audience. As the lights went up to reveal the entire audience on their feet, and the entire cast making its way to the stage, all of Derek's hopes for this show were realised.

"It's a hit. Broadway, here we come," Derek said to Kyle, a wide smile brightening his face. They quickly made their way to the side of the stage, watching the cast make their bows.

Karen looked over to the wings, and saw Kyle and Derek standing there. She rushed over to them and grabbed their hands, pulling them onto stage with everyone else.

Kyle basked in the warmth of the audience's approval and enthusiastic reception. This was what he had been hoping, dreaming and working for, for so long, and now it was here.

Derek leaned down to whisper in Karen's ear "I told you so". She laughed up at him and nodded.

Derek led his cast off stage and into the break room, the only place really big enough for all of them and private. They were joined by Scott and Julia soon after. Around him, people were laughing and chattering a mile a minute, pleased that it had gone down so well.

He called their attention to him, and waited for them to quiet as much as they could.

"Well. Opening night. I won't bore you all with a long speech. Let me just say this, you all did an incredible job and I am proud of you all. You should be pleased with yourselves. This is only the beginning," his words were met with applause and cheers.

While they had been having their cool down and cast meeting, the theatre was emptying of general public. The producers and private investors who had decided to get involved, made their way to the smaller theatre downstairs, where Scott had organized a private meet and greet with the principal cast. With the amount of people around, nobody noticed one lone man make his way into the wings and disappear.

88888888888888

Derek, Scott, Julia, Kyle, Karen, Ana and Josh all made their way to the meet and greet. The ensemble cast remained behind and were given the task of tidying up the main stage. They would meet everyone else at a bar later.

There was more applause as the creative team and the principals entered. Derek was pleased with the investors and the producers who had remained behind. He knew that with this level of interest from many different parties, Hit List would be able to make a really good deal.

By unspoken agreement, they all separated and worked their way around the room and through the assembled groups. Derek and Scott listened to deals, Kyle and Julia spoke about the creative process and Karen, Ana and Josh played their characters. Derek kept a close eye on Karen, watching her head tip back as she laughed, exposing the long line of her graceful neck. She caught him looking, and gave him a thumbs sign, indicating she was doing fine.

Kyle was surprised by how many people were asking about other ideas and shows that he may have in addition to Hit List. Julia gave him a knowing look. When they found themselves alone for a minute, she filled him on why they were asking.

"Everyone here can see that Hit List has great potential, but only one person will get it in the end. Keep these people in mind for future projects. They will remember you and be interested in what you have. You have more work in you Kyle," she said quietly.

"I wouldn't have gotten here without you," he responded. They shared a quick hug and kept moving.

Derek was talking with Paul Kettering and his wife again. They were waxing lyrical about the show, and were determined to be involved in it. He and Scott were impressed with Jerry Rand's offer, despite him being an arse. Derek would leave it up to Jerry to decide if Kettering's money could be used.

Brittany was standing close to Derek, her hidden hand wandering over his backside, while her other hand was wrapped around her husband's arm. Derek had his arms crossed and was giving her the evil eye, while chatting amicably with Paul.

Karen was in a group behind Derek, and she was watching him while still paying attention to those around her. She saw his shoulders tense, and looked for a reason. She spotted a female hand wandering around her fiancé's backside, and saw red. She politely excused herself from the group and walked over to Derek.

Karen came up on the other side of Derek, and put an arm around his waist, smiling and making small talk while he introduced her. She quickly grabbed onto the other woman's hand and dug her fingernails in, until the woman chose to either pull away or bleed. She pulled away, and Karen's hand settled firmly onto the place recently vacated.

While unsure of what Karen had just done, Derek was nevertheless pleased with the result. He watched Brittany closely and saw the anger in her eyes as she glared at Karen. Derek was delighted with Karen's responding smile of triumph.

Paul pulled away and made his way over to Jerry. His wife remained behind, mainly because Karen had grabbed her arm. Brittany had smiled and sent him off with a wave. Karen moved into Brittany's personal space, and kept her hand on Derek.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't particularly care. You will not touch my fi… boyfriend again. You touch him and I will make you sorry. I'm from Iowa, I'm not scared to get dirty. Do you understand me?" Karen said low and menacingly.

Derek was impressed. He had never had a woman get so possessive of him. He liked this side of Karen Cartwright.

"What makes you think I am scared of a little nobody like you," Brittany sneered in return.

"You should be. He's mine. You don't want to mess with what's mine. Now, turn around and go back to your husband, he looks a bit suspicious about what you're up too. You probably don't want that," Karen replied, seeing the curious look on the husband's face.

Brittany turned, saw Paul, and quickly gave way to the brunette. She wasn't about to lose her lifestyle when she could have easier conquests, and seeing the steel in the other woman's eyes made her wary. She sauntered off, head held high despite defeat.

"Karen, my darling, that was magnificent. I like this possessive side of you. Very sexy," Derek murmured softly into her ear.

"I'm not sure where that came from. I never really felt that way about Dev and I have never had to do that before, but when I saw her hand on you, I just… flipped… I guess," Karen replied.

"Don't overthink it. You staked your claim on me, the other woman walked away. Now, keep smiling, and we can go to the party shortly," Derek placed a soft kiss to her forehead, then led her to someone else he had to talk too.

The meet and greet wound down pretty quickly after that, and soon enough drew to a close. They gathered their things and as a happy group, made their way to the bar. None of them saw the person following them, hiding in the shadows.

88888888888888888

The bar was packed, mainly with those from MTW. Derek, Scott and Julia found a table and sat down, talking amongst themselves about the night.

Derek watched Karen flitting between groups, laughing and joking. She looked carefree and happy.

Kyle eventually joined the table, and they talked about the offers that had come in from the producers and investors. The response had been positive.

Derek confided to the table about the run in he had had with Eileen. She and her PR piranha had grabbed him when he was making the rounds at the meet and greet. She had praised him for his work, calling him a genius as usual, and then giving him the expected backhand and making snide comments.

Derek still called Eileen a friend, and was looking forward to having her back when the dust from the unofficial war between Hit List and Bombshell had settled. She was trying so hard to be different from Jerry, but was showing just how much she had learned from her ex husband.

Kyle approved of their plans to go with Jerry. He was offering them a sweet deal, pretty much happy to just give them money and run publicity in conjunction with Scott and MTW. He was leaving it alone creatively, which Derek was surprised about, but he was cautiously optimistic.

He looked around the room again, trying to spot his fiancé, and was worried when he didn't spot her straight away. He excused himself from the table, and went in search of her. Kyle followed.

Derek found Karen and Ana in the small private dining room near the ladies toilets. Ana had her back to him, and he could see Karen's face over her shoulder. What he saw had him surging forward.

Karen's face was filled with fear, tears silently dripping down her face.

Derek finally saw what had her terrified.

Jimmy Collins.

Jimmy was holding Karen tightly, and was obviously threatening her with something, but Derek couldn't figure out what that was from this angle.

"Jimmy, let Karen go," Derek said quietly and firmly to the drug fueled young man.

"Derek, he has a knife," Ana whispered to him. Derek nodded in understanding and his brain instantly began coming up with scenarios and solutions to the problem.

"Ana, go and get help please. I'll handle this," he whispered quietly. Ana slowly edged past Derek, and entered the main room, running into Kyle. She quickly told Kyle what was happening and he made his way into the room.

"Karen hasn't done anything to you Jimmy. All she has ever done is try and help you," Derek talked soothingly, trying to ease Jimmy down.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not an idiot. You all just used me and tossed me aside once you had what you wanted. And you! You said you were my friend, but where the hell have you been?" Jimmy had spotted Kyle enter behind Derek.

"If you want to hurt someone Jimmy, hurt me, not Karen," Kyle tried his own approach, edging around Derek and towards Jimmy and Karen.

Derek heard more people coming up behind him, and gestured to them all to stay back. Distantly, he heard sirens and hoped they were coming in this direction.

Kyle looked at his friend, and felt overwhelming sadness. He didn't see the boy who had struggled with abuse, neglect and abandonment. He didn't see the man who had poured his pain into his music, and created something spectacular from the rubble of his experiences.

He saw the stranger that had become lost in drugs, alcohol and random strangers, the one who stood on the edge of a building in a fierce wind to see what would happen. He had helped this stranger rise above it all, but this time, there really was no saving Jimmy.

Kyle reached a decision.

Before anybody could react, Kyle lunged at Jimmy.

Someone screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hello! I didn't want to keep you all hanging on too long, so I have been working hard at getting this next chapter out to end the suspense. I hope you guys like it. Let me know... **

**Chapter 15 – Bleeding Love**

Ana screamed from behind Derek, terrified as she watched Kyle lunge for Jimmy.

Karen used the unexpected distraction to swing her elbow behind her, catching Jimmy in the face. He let her go, but swung the knife in reaction to his face being hit. Karen's momentum from the hit had her changing angles, so rather than being stabbed in the side or the back, Jimmy only got her arm, slicing through the fabric of her jacket. Derek quickly grabbed her and bundled her up in his arms, watching the scene unfolding before him in horror.

Kyle grabbed Jimmy. Jimmy reacted blindly, striking out at his best friend and stabbed him.

As Kyle looked at him in shock, Jimmy felt something warm and sticky on his hand. He looked down and saw his hand gripped around the hilt of the knife, the blade being buried in Kyle's stomach. He looked back up at Kyle's face and stared in disbelief and shock.

He had stabbed Kyle! He had put a knife in the stomach of his best friend!

Jimmy backed away from Kyle, the knife going with him, and watched as his friend fell to the ground. He distantly heard Derek's accented voice yelling for someone to call an ambulance.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Jimmy mumbled. He moved away from the growing drama and huddled in a corner, broken.

Derek handed Karen off to Ana and approached Kyle, kneeling beside the fallen writer. He took his jacket off and pulled his sweater over his head, wadding it up and pressing it over the knife wound in Kyle's belly.

"I got stabbed," Kyle muttered to Derek.

"Yes mate, you definitely did," Derek confirmed quietly, trying to keep Kyle calm.

"Not… like the… movies," Kyle gasped out. Derek gave a sputtered laugh. Kyle gave him a grimaced smile in return.

Karen pulled away from Ana and knelt down by Kyle. She grabbed Derek's discarded jacket, and bundled it under his head, talking soothingly to him.

Derek finally noticed the blood trickling down Karen's arm.

"Karen, you're bleeding!" he blurted out.

Karen pulled her jacket off to get a better look. Her arm was still moving fine and it didn't really hurt. As it was finally bared to view, they saw Karen's left arm had a long thin cut, about 3 inches long, going from the outside of her elbow to about halfway down her arm. It was bleeding slow and steady.

"I'm okay babe," Karen said reassuringly.

At that moment, police officers came through the doorway, pushing bystanders out of the way as they assessed the situation.

"You want that useless piece of humanity over in the corner. Jimmy Collins. He has a knife," Derek told them. The cops nodded their thanks and approached Jimmy warily, guns drawn.

Derek, Kyle and Karen watched Jimmy look up blankly when an officer called his name. The knife fell limply from his hand. The officers moved quickly. They kicked the knife out of the way, re-holstered their weapons and pulled out some handcuffs. They read Jimmy his rights, but Jimmy was so out of it, they didn't know if he heard them or not.

Paramedics came through the door soon after, immediately tending to Kyle. They checked his vital signs, put more packing on his wound and started an IV drip, giving him fluids and pain medication. They loaded him on a stretcher, informed Derek that Kyle was being taken to Mt Sinai Hospital, and they were out the door.

The backup paramedic team who remained after Kyle was rushed out quickly tended to Karen's arm. They wrapped it in gauze, said that she needed stitches, but she could seek a hospital later on rather than having to go by ambulance. They assessed everyone else for any injuries and then tended to Jimmy, after being cleared to approach by the police officers.

Derek stood with his arms wrapped around Karen while they took a preliminary statement from her. He had come so close to losing her, and he wasn't letting her go any time soon.

He listened as Karen told the officers that she was exiting the ladies room, with her head turned behind since she was talking to Ana. She felt hands wrap around her arm and yank her off balance, and then into the room. Jimmy stayed behind her, waving a knife around, even holding it to her throat at one point, before he finally settled on having it digging into her spine. That was when Derek had entered the room, followed by Kyle. When she had a chance, she used her self defence training to get free from Jimmy.

Derek gave his statement to the officer, but he really didn't have much to say about the situation. He had come in at the end and it was all over shortly.

When the police had finished with them and allowed them to leave, Derek entered the bar with Karen and Ana and was surprised to find it virtually empty. Scott remained with a few cast members.

Scott approached the trio.

"Julia went with Kyle to the hospital. Are you three okay? Is there anything I can do?" he asked anxiously.

"We're alright. Karen got cut so I am going to take her to the hospital now. If you could see Ana home, that would be welcome," Derek said tiredly.

"Of course," Scott said, and putting an arm around Ana's shoulders, he led her away and back over to the few cast members still at the bar.

Derek steered Karen outside, not even feeling the cold. He hailed a cab, directing it to the same hospital that Kyle had been taken too.

Karen remained as close to Derek as she could. The events kept replaying through her mind.

When they arrived at the emergency room, Karen was directed to fill out forms and told she would be seen shortly. Her injury wasn't life threatening, so she found a seat, got as comfortable as possible, and filled out the forms. She flinched when it got to the insurance section of the forms. She had basic health cover and would still have to pay a fee.

Derek had been watching her closely, memorizing the form as she went. He liked her handwriting, it was curly and very free flowing. He saw her hesitate when it came to the insurance section, so he grabbed the clipboard from her and entered his details.

"You don't have to do that," Karen told him.

"I know I don't. However, your life will be much easier if I do, and since we are engaged, this is fine. Don't worry about it," he told her lightly.

She smiled gently and let it go. When the forms were complete, Karen got up and handed it back to the nurse on duty. She was assured that it wouldn't be much longer to wait.

She returned to Derek's side and sat gracefully. She laid her head down on Derek's shoulder. They stayed that way for about twenty minutes when her name was called.

They entered a cubicle, and while Karen sat on the bed, Derek remained standing by her side. A nurse entered and set up some supplies, then exited just as quickly.

A doctor followed shortly, and Karen sat without flinching while the doctor thoroughly cleaned the wound and started stitching it up. The doctor assured her that the wound had clean edges and wasn't too deep, so she wouldn't have to worry about nerve damage, or even scarring. She thanked him and then they exited, heading back to reception to find out where Kyle had been taken.

They found Julia sitting quietly in a waiting room. She didn't hear them approach, didn't even realize they were there until Karen sat down next to her and put her hand over Julia's.

"Have you heard anything?" Karen asked quietly.

"Not yet. I'm not even sure how long I've been sitting here," Julia said.

"It's been a few hours I think," Derek replied, checking his watch. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning.

"What happened? I was out in the bar talking with Scott, when there were screams, and the police rushed in, and then ambulances, pulled up. Kyle was rushed out, and I just managed to get in the ambulance with him. I didn't want him to be alone with whatever was going on," Julia asked.

Derek filled Julia in. The writer was shocked. Even after everything he had done, Jimmy was still ruining lives and making his situation worse. While she wasn't a negative person, she did hope that Jimmy would finally learn a lesson and disappear from the lives he was messing with.

Derek had barely finished when a doctor came in to the waiting room, and asked for Kyle Bishop's family. Derek raised an arm, and the doctor came over.

"Kyle is in a stable condition. His liver was partially lacerated by the knife and we have repaired that, as well as the other injuries. He is currently sedated, and we are keeping a close eye on him for any ruptures leading to further bleeding, and any infection. You can see him, but only one at a time. A nurse will come and get you once he has been taken out of recovery and put into a room. If you have any questions, feel free to ask a nurse or myself when I come back for rounds," the doctor said briskly. He waited a moment for questions, and then left quickly.

"I'll go first, if that's okay?" Karen asked quietly. Derek and Julia nodded.

The nurse came in about 20 minutes later, and Karen followed her to Kyle's room. The nurse quietly told her that Kyle would be waking up soon, and to page them when he did.

When she entered it was dark, lit only by the lights from the monitors and machines hooked up to Kyle. He lay still in the bed, an oxygen tube in his nose, IV's in his hands.

Karen sat quietly in a chair near the bed, and watched Kyle sleeping quietly. After about fifteen minutes, he started to get restless, so Karen paged the nurses and held Kyle's hand gently, and began to sing quietly to him. Her voice soothed him quickly, and soon his eyes opened. They were clouded by pain and medication, but looked at her with relief.

"Where… am…I?" Kyle asked quietly, his voice rusty.

"You're in the hospital. You're going to be okay," Karen reassured him quickly.

The nurses came and took vital signs, noting them on charts, and gave him a shot of medication. The nurse informed them that the medication would soon have him asleep again.

"Why did you do it?" Karen asked. That was the main question floating around in her head this whole time.

"I didn't really think about it. I just came in and saw Jimmy holding you, threatening you and I… I couldn't let him destroy any more lives. If I thought anything at all, it would be that the Jimmy I knew wouldn't hurt someone like that, and he wouldn't hurt me. I guess I was wrong," Kyle said slowly. He drifted quietly off to sleep.

Karen kissed his forehead, and left the room.

"He's asleep again. They said he'll be in and out," Karen said quietly, walking into Derek's waiting arms.

"I'll stay with him. You two go home and get some sleep. Scott will be here in a couple of hours and will relieve me of bedside duty. Kyle shouldn't be alone while stuck in here," Julia told them firmly. When neither protested, she gave them both a hug and left the waiting room.

Derek led Karen out of the waiting room, and the hospital, finding a cab waiting outside. They went back to his apartment in silence.

Once there, they showered, brushed their teeth and crawled into bed, exhausted. They lay in the dark, wrapped together, but not sleeping. Too much had happened for sleep to come easily.

"He didn't think Jimmy would actually hurt him. That was why he ran at him," Karen whispered to Derek.

"I thought it might be something like that, but it was still such a damn foolish thing to do," Derek muttered.

"When Jimmy was waving that knife around and threatening me, all I could think about was you. I knew if anything happened to me, you would…" Derek cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"I know, my darling, I know. But what matters is that Jimmy is being locked away, Kyle is alive and will be fine, and you are here with me," Derek kissed her again.

"You're right. But this has shown me that life is too short. This crazy traumatic experience has shown me just how little time we do have, and that I want to spend every bit of it with you. I don't want to rush getting married. I still want the big wedding with all of our friends and family. I was thinking, maybe… if you were okay with it… that I might move in… with you," Karen nervously said.

"I would love it if you moved in with me," Derek answered quietly.

They kissed and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

8888888888888888

The next morning saw Karen and Derek heading off in different directions. Karen left early for the hospital to check in on Kyle. Derek headed downtown to MTW.

When Derek got out of the cab, he was immediately surrounded by journalists, who bombarded him with questions and waved microphones in his face. He gave a firm no comment, and made for the doors. He made it inside without incident and headed straight for Scott's office.

Scott was lounging behind his desk, scrolling through online media reports about the Hit List premiere, and the dramatic events at the bar. He was running various scenarios through his head, figuring out the best way to spin it all in favour of MTW.

"Has everybody been told about what happened last night, and told to keep their mouths shut?" Derek asked without preamble, leaning against the doorframe in his usual manner.

"I sent out a blanket message to everyone last night saying to ignore everything in the media until they hear from us at rehearsal. I also included that no one was to talk. I have been reading for the last couple of hours, and I haven't seen anything which could be attributed to us," Scott replied.

"Good. Has anything arrived from Jerry yet? He said last night that he would messenger something over this morning, a preliminary contract," Derek continued.

"Nothing yet, but the minute they land on my desk I will have them to you," Scott answered.

Derek merely nodded, then straightened, walking out of the office. It was so quick that Scott had to scramble to catch up, and even then he entered behind the theatre behind Derek.

Derek walked to the front, taking everything in. Most people were in groups, looking worried and subdued. Ana looked like she hadn't slept a wink last night, and Josh had her wrapped firmly in his arms, looking just as tired.

"If I can have your attention! Kyle is okay. He was in surgery last night, and the last report I had from Julia about thirty minutes ago was that if he goews the next couple of days without incident he'll be moved out of intensive care. They are watching him closely, but they expect a full recovery," Derek paused while everyone broke out in relieved applause and cheers.

"As for what happened last night, I expect you all to keep this amongst yourselves, otherwise you may as well not bother showing up for work the next day. It appears as though Jimmy escaped from where he was being treated, got high, and attacked Karen with a knife. She is also fine. Kyle and Jimmy fought, which led to Kyle being accidentally stabbed," Derek finished.

"Are we going on tonight?" Josh asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I will be discussing that with the creative team in a short while. I just didn't want to leave you all in the dark about everything any longer than I had too," Derek answered carefully.

"We'll be going on tonight," Karen's voice came from the back as she entered quietly. Derek gave her a quizzical look.

"I left the hospital and rushed over here because Kyle yelled at me for missing rehearsal. He said that Jimmy would not ruin this for any of us," she finished.

Derek watched to see how Karen's statement about Kyle went down amongst the group. When he saw nothing but positive reactions and determination, he knew he was going to continue, and that they would give 110%, if only to make Kyle proud of them.

"Alright then. Start warming up, and I want to run from the top in fifteen minutes," Derek called, and headed off to his spot.

Karen joined him for a few moments.

"How was he?" Derek asked.

"Still in shock. He can't quite wrap his head around Jimmy stabbing him, even if it was by accident. He's tired, in pain. Julia was with him all night. His parents showed up just after I got there, so Julia went home for some sleep, and also wanted me to mention she has Bombshell stuff tonight so she won't be in," Karen said.

Karen stepped close to Derek and he wrapped her in his arms. She held on tight, resting her head on his shoulder and inhaling his clean cologne. He smelled of home to her.

"How long will it take you to pack your things and move in with me?" he asked her casually.

"It's a lot of clothes, books, cd's, DVDs and stuff. I didn't really have any furniture, so I should be able to move in an afternoon," Karen replied, just as casually.

"Well, you have a couple days off coming up shortly, so I expect you to be packed and ready to go then. I'll hire a van or something," Derek scolded her, with a smile on his face.

"Of course, Mister Director. Whatever you say," Karen slipped from his grasp, and headed off to warm up, blowing him a kiss over her shoulder as she walked away.

'Cheeky wench,' Derek thought with a grin. Then he went back to work.

88888888888888888

Derek happily gave the group a half-day, allowing them all time to see Kyle if they wanted or to catch up on missed rest. He had made them run it twice, and they had done it perfectly. He had no doubt they would be flawless tonight, and for most nights after.

Derek wandered up to Scott's office before leaving for the hospital with Karen. Jerry had left a message on his phone saying he had sent over the paperwork.

Scott handed it to him, along with some notes he had made on what he would like in there, since MTW was still involved in Hit List.

Derek and Karen made their way to the hospital, happily chatting about the premiere and how well it had done. When they arrived, they found Kyle and his parents.

"These are the preliminary contracts for the deal with Jerry. He will be the one who organizes theatres, advertising and publicity. He will only get sixty-five percent of the gross profits for each season that the show runs. He also gets exclusive rights to show the production anywhere, anytime for the next five years, with the same profit percentage. He also joins the creative team, and will have a deciding say on casting and changes. Ten percent of the profits go back to the Manhattan Theatre Workshop for this season's run. After that, the rest goes straight to you, Kyle. This is extremely generous of Jerry, and considering I have done productions with him, I know how he operates," Derek summed up the paperwork and handed it all to Kyle. Kyle looked a bit flabbergasted.

"I'm honestly not sure what to say or do," Kyle said.

Derek saw that he was overwhelmed, and reassured the young writer.

"This is a damn good contract, especially for a young writer with his first show. You will get money from this deal for the next five years, which will give you plenty of breathing room to work on other projects. I know a good lawyer who can look over it for you and give you an unbiased opinion, if you like," Derek said gently.

Kyle nodded gratefully. Karen and Derek saw he was fading quickly, so they said a quick farewell, and left Kyle to rest.

"I am really getting to hate hospitals," Karen said when they exited the oppressive building shortly.

"I know how you feel. My mother had cancer and she spent a lot of time in and out of hospitals. She did recover though, so its not one of those terribly scarring events," Derek replied, hailing a cab.

Karen was a little stunned at this piece of personal information that Derek just tossed out there casually. He wasn't one to talk about his past or his family, so when he dropped little tidbits Karen was fascinated and intrigued at the hidden depths of his life experiences.

"How long ago was that?" she asked casually, trying to keep him talking but not pressuring.

"Nearly fifteen years ago, love. She's healthy as a horse now. Though it was soon after the health issue that she finally divorced my father. Among other things he's a flutist that tours with the British Orchestra and other companies, and even when it looked like mum wasn't going to make it, he couldn't be bothered coming home. Needless to say, I haven't spoken to him much over the years," Derek continued.

"Wow, that's really… horrible. I'm glad she's okay, but your dad. I thought I had daddy issues," Karen joked lightly. Derek smiled at her, and grabbed her hand.

"In the end, it just brought the four us closer. When he is around all of us, it's just incredibly awkward. That doesn't happen very much though," Derek said.

"You have a siblings? Tell me about them," Karen settled into Derek's side, hardly paying attention to where they were going.

"I am the oldest. Next is my brother Mitch. He is married to a nurse with a little boy. He's a teaching doctor. My little sister is Emilia. She's a dancer, and teaches at LAMDA during breaks. My mum is Rose. She's a retired teacher, and now part owner of a flower shop," Derek happily told her.

Karen was so engrossed in listening to Derek that she didn't notice that he had

directed the cab to the apartment she shared with Ana. He paid the fare, and dragged her upstairs. She found Ana and Josh inside, putting together boxes.

"You did say it would only take an afternoon, so I figured between the four of us we could get you packed and out of here in a couple of hours, plenty of time before the show tonight" Derek answered the surprised look on her face.

Sure enough, Karen was packed in ninety minutes and Derek had arranged a van to come and get her stuff. His doorman had been alerted and would ensure that all of her belongings would make it into Derek's apartment, ready for her to unpack at her leisure.

"I told you when I asked you to marry me that I wanted to be with you. I saw no point in dragging out the process," Derek said when they were on their way back to MTW for that night's show.

"It was very high-handed of you, Mister Wills. I'll allow it this once, since we already planned it, but any other decisions need to be run past me first," Karen said firmly.

"Of course, my darling. I know who the boss is," Derek said. Karen smacked his arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hello lovely people! With the last couple of chapters being quite heavy, this chapter turned out a bit fluffy and light, but I think it was much needed. I also had a tonne of fun googling (research) to find Karen's ring and even the clothes she wears. If you're interested, I have put notes at the very end of where you can find all the stuff I have mentioned. **

**Read... Enjoy... Review... **

**Chapter 16 - Sweet**

Hit List finished a successful run three weeks later. The hype and interest surrounding its Broadway debut was promising. Jerry had secured a theatre and they were moving in to do tech and previews in the next week.

Derek was also planning a big birthday celebration for Karen. Her twenty fifth birthday was days away. Her friends were all booked and would be at his apartment for the night. They would also provide the entertainment. He had organized a catering firm to provide food and drinks. It was the first time in a very long time that he had actually put effort into anybody's birthday, and he was hoping that Karen would appreciate his efforts.

Derek had been wracking his brain to come up with the perfect birthday present for Karen. He liked the fact that their birthdays were in the same month. He had refused to allow Karen to get him anything. He told her that her moving in was all the present he needed this year. He however, needed to get her something to show just how much she meant and to show that he would do anything for her.

He had at least found the perfect engagement ring for her. He and Ana had happily snuck around for a few hours one day, and together they had found the ring.

He was walking past a storefront, when the window display caught his attention. He immediately went inside, bought it and organized to pick it up the day of Karen's birthday. He hoped Karen would love it.

Exiting the store with a spring in his step, he accidentally walked into someone. Thankfully, Derek's quick dancer reflexes had him grabbing the person and preventing them from hitting the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Derek asked, releasing the woman and picking up her bag, handing it back to her.

"Yes, Derek. I'm fine. No harm done," the woman responded. Derek finally looked at her, and was shocked to realize he had just run into Daisy of all people.

"Daisy…" Derek's voice trailed off. His brain instantly started firing with all sorts of bad scenarios that this could end in. The last time he had seen her, she was involved in a sexual harassment lawsuit against him, which had disappeared.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to sue you again. That wasn't a good move for me to have made anyways," Daisy said, accepting her bag, which was still dangling from Derek's hand.

"Good. Thank you," Derek stumbling over his words slightly, trying to be cautious with anything he may say to her.

"I see you have a new show opening. It's quite the talk of the town. Do you have any casting happening? I would love to be a part of it," Daisy casually mentioned.

"Yes. It looks like it will be a hit. No casting at this point in time, but you never know how these things will go," Derek said, regaining some of his trademark composure.

"Anyway, must be off. We're moving and in tech. Nice to see you Daisy," Derek finished and walked away as quick as he could.

Daisy watched him leave with a calculating gleam in her eye. She was going to be a Broadway star one way or another.

8888888888888888

**One week later...**

Tech was off and running. They had spent the week running with costumes, trying out new sets, and expanding choreography to fill the bigger stage. Kyle had happily been working with Julia and Derek to expand the show, and modify it to suit the new theatre. They had previews coming up, and that would help figure out final details before the full and proper Broadway premiere. Jerry was also officially casting understudies for the principals, and filling up the ensemble.

Tonight however, it was Karen's birthday. Luckily it had fallen on a Saturday, and all of Karen's friends had the day and night off. Her Bombshell friends had claimed illness from a suspicious Japanese food restaurant to get the night free. Derek had sent Karen, Ana, Jessica, Sue, Dennis and Bobby off for a day of shopping and pampering. He had made plenty of money over the years, and had made good investments, so spoiling Karen and her friends was an indulgence he could well afford.

He stayed home, worked on the technical aspects of transferring to a larger stage, and then quickly cleaned up the apartment, making sure his place was ready for the party.

He also quickly ducked back down to the store to pick up Karen's present and all the accessories it would need.

He got back in time to let the caterers in, then ducked upstairs with Karen's present, to get himself cleaned up and ready.

He buzzed off his heavy stubble, leaving the neater version in its place. He slapped on aftershave, gelled his hair, and pulled out his outfit for the night, black Armani suit and gray fitted button-up shirt with a pair of comfortable dress shoes. He pulled on his favorite Tag Heuer watch, and checked himself in the mirror.

He grinned to himself at the boxes Karen still had to unpack. It had been a long time since he had shared his personal space with anyone, but he loved having Karen with him. She had happily taken over more than half of his closet, and still hadn't unpacked everything. There were boxes piled in the guest room. She kept telling him that she would unpack when she had a day off. She was a bit of a slob, which normally would have grated on his clean freak tendencies, and had in the past, but with Karen he didn't seem to really mind. He saw it as proof that she was really there. The discarded shoes by the door, the handbag dropped on the counter, the trail of clothes on the stairs to the bedroom.

He descended the stairs to the delightful smell of the food prepared by the caterers. He checked the present and put the final touch on it. Checking his watch, he realised he had half an hour until Karen, her friends and the other invited guests arrived.

Staying out of the way of the caterers who were setting up the buffet and tables, Derek wandered over to his rarely used piano. While he was no concert pianist, he found playing relaxing. He lost himself in some music, waiting for his girl to come home.

888888888888888

Karen had woken up in a good mood on her birthday. She checked her phone and found messages from her family and friends back home in Iowa. She felt sad at the message from her parents. Things with her dad hadn't yet improved and she still wasn't talking to him.

Rather than get depressed though, she put it out of her mind and thought about what Derek had planned for her. He had told her it was a surprise, but she knew she could wheedle it out of him if she turned on the charm.

Making her way downstairs, she found him making breakfast. He was treating her to a full English breakfast – crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, mushrooms, grilled tomato, buttered toast, all washed down with a fresh pot of tea for Derek and coffee for her.

"This looks amazing," she breathed into his ear.

"Happy birthday my darling. Take a seat, this will all be ready in a jiffy," she liked when he came out with distinctly English phrases, so he often trotted out ones he hadn't used in years.

He didn't give her a chance to interrogate him either. He put a full plate in front of her, and started filling his own mouth, so he wouldn't have to talk. He knew as well as she did, that she could get the surprise out of him, and he was determined to not let that happen today.

She gave in semi-gracefully and dug into the food with relish. Between busy rehearsals and living with Derek she worked up quite the appetite these days. She couldn't help but grin at how.

The clock had just turned to nine thirty in the morning. Derek had finished breakfast and was cleaning up. Karen was sitting on the counter, dangling her long legs, trying to tempt Derek. They talked about seeing a movie the next day and maybe going to a museum, just doing something that wasn't related to work.

When someone knocked on the door, Karen answered it, and was immediately surrounded by her friends.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" they all chimed. They came through the door like a tidal wave, bringing Karen along with them.

"Thank you. Is this part of my surprise?" she said to her friends and Derek in general.

"Ooh, he hasn't told you what he planned? Can we tell her?" Jessica squealed in delight.

"It's totally awesome! You are so spoiled," Dennis piped up.

"Thank you very much you lot. Yes, Karen this is part of your birthday present. I have organized for you and your friends to go to a day spa and be pampered with all those girly things you like. Then tonight, we are having a nice dinner at home with this lot and some other people. How does that sound?" Derek gave his usual smirk, but Karen could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

"It sounds perfect. You did good Mister Wills," Karen told him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. When she pulled back, his green eyes glowed with happiness.

"Now, go have a quick shower. I'll entertain the rabble while you get ready," Derek sent off towards the stairs with a quick smack on her backside.

Karen glared at him over her shoulder, but gave him a grin and went to do as he directed.

Soon enough, Karen was back downstairs and the group headed off.

8888888888888888

The day spa that Derek had sent them too was high quality and exclusive. They were all shown into a luxury suite, where they were directed to remove their clothes and change into the fabulous robes the spa provided. They were all given treatment menus, and got to choose what they wanted.

They decided on group facials, manicures and pedicures. The boys added deep tissue massages. The girls all decided on getting some waxing done. Karen and Jessica added hair treatments. Ana and Sue decided on some aromatherapy full body treatments. They all decided to lunch in the rooftop garden.

When they all met back in the suite a few hours later, they were polished, buffed and relaxed. Karen hadn't laughed so much in a long time. She had missed hanging out with all of her friends, but they were all so busy with their shows that they didn't have a lot of catching up time.

When they entered the suite, a second surprise organized by Derek was waiting for them. There were racks of fabulous clothes, shoes and jewellery were spread over the dining table. A woman was standing amongst the racks.

Over by the window, stood two more women, one setting up a hair station and the other a makeup station.

"What is all this?" Karen asked as she approached the woman.

"Well, Miss Cartwright, this is your second surprise from Derek. He sent this note," the woman handed it to her.

Karen tore it open and read quickly.

_My Darling, _

_ After spending the past few hours being pampered, I thought it only proper that you should have some beautiful clothing and accessories. After all, it's not everyday a lovely young woman turns 25. _

_ Chloe is a friend of mine, who is not only a very talented costume designer, also runs a lovely clothing boutique. She should have plenty of stuff there for you and all your friends. _

_Love, Derek_

"Wow! Even stuff for us, he is awesome! Marry him, girl!" Ana said excitedly.

"Chloe, it's nice to meet you. How does this work?" Karen asked, eyeing off the colourful displays.

"Derek gave me sizes and basic details for all of you, so I picked out different styles and colours for each of you. Hopefully, you should all find something you like. Hair and makeup are being supplied, so all of you get to walk out of her looking amazing," Chloe informed them.

"As the birthday girl, you go first," Sue told Karen. Chloe obliged by pulling clothes off the rack for Karen to try on.

She spent nearly an hour just trying on all the different dresses, before finally settling on a fabulous strapless red dress, which showed off her legs, and had cute little flowers on the bodice. She also chose some strappy sandals and simple gold earrings, which jingled when she walked.

While Karen sat down to have her hair curled and put up, the other girls tried on their dress choices.

Ana chose a fabulous short, black, halter-neck dress with crossover back straps. It had silk curled strips and reminded the girls of a twenties flapper dress. She chose black shoes with gold studs and a funky pair of earrings.

Sue chose a bright yellow lace dress. It had bell sleeves and a cute flower design in the lace. She went with neutral wedges and some funky green earrings.

Jessica was the last one to choose. She selected a simple knee-length strapless dress, with a ruched bodice, in a lovely blush pink. She found some cute crystal embellished satin sandals to match, and chose a lovely three-strand rose-gold plated collar necklace.

The boys were decked out in simple suits. Dennis in a dark grey, two button suit, with a light blue shirt underneath. Bobby went with a dark navy blue suit, with a white shirt.

By the time they had all finished dressing, having hair and makeup done, it was time for them to leave and head back to Derek's for the dinner part of the evening.

88888888888888888888

Derek had just released the final note of the song he had been playing, when he heard the first of his guests arrive.

He answered the door and found Julia and Kyle. Kyle was dressed in a simple black suit, with a gray shirt. He still looked quite pale, and moved very carefully, but he was making a full recovery.

Julia entered the apartment behind Kyle with a swish of long green dress, and the clack of heels. She was looking fabulous and relaxed, despite all the dramas that had happened over the last week for her. Tom had severed their partnership, and Eileen was not impressed with the fact that not only was Julia still working on Hit List, but had Kyle living with her while he recuperated.

Julia took in the transformation that Derek's apartment had undertaken. Fairy lights had been strung around the place, and gave it a soft twinkling glow. Gauzy curtains were pulled over the large windows, giving the apartment a cozy feeling. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen. He had really gone all out.

More guests followed quickly. Josh, Scott, and the rest of the Hit List cast quickly filled the apartment with soft voices and murmurs of appreciation.

Derek was getting more nervous the closer it got to Karen 's arrival. He wasn't sure how the final part of his surprise plan was going to go.

The door was still open when Dennis and Bobby tumbled in, quickly followed by Ana, Sue and Jessica.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you… this evening… the wonderful…" Bobby started off the intro.

"And talented birthday girl herself…" Jessica said.

"Karen Cartwright!" the girls finished. The room broke out into applause as Karen came through the door, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Everyone immediately launched into singing Happy Birthday, and Karen laughed, eventually finding Derek in the crowd. He had a huge smile on his face, and was grateful that she looked happy and pleased with his gifts. She gave him a huge kiss and whispered 'thank you' in his ear, as they were surrounded by friends.

The wait staff began circulating with trays of Karen's favourite entrées. Crusty bread slices loaded with olive oil, tomato, basil and mozzarella. Mushrooms stuffed with bacon and haloumi. Mini tarts loaded with caramelized onion and goats cheese. Prawn skewers with a sweet chilli and lime dipping sauce. Parmesan crusted chicken skewers with a garlic aioli dipping sauce.

Karen was happily distracted with food and was chatting with Kyle when Derek slipped upstairs to grab the final surprise of the evening. He checked that the ring was secured tightly, and went back downstairs.

Karen heard the excited yapping first and wondered where it was coming from, and then the large group of people parted to reveal Derek carrying the cutest little white fluffy puppy in his arms. It had a giant red ribbon tied around its neck.

The puppy scrambled to be released from Derek's arms, but he held firmly until he reached Karen. Then he got down on one knee.

"Karen Cartwright. I adore you. I can't imagine life without you. I love you more than I thought possible. Marry me," he said, and handed the dog to her.

Karen looked at the puppy, and saw something dangling from the ribbon around its neck. She started to get teary, when she realised it was a ring. She tugged the ribbon free, and Derek stood to help her get to the ring.

It was gorgeous. A large emerald cut diamond in the centre, with two smaller emerald cut diamonds on either side. It was set in a platinum band.

"Yes! Always!" Karen told him loudly, and then started crying when he slid the ring on her finger. The puppy licked at the tears on Karen's face, which took off some of her makeup and had her laughing.

The rest of the night was filled with show tunes, laughter and more delicious food and wine. It was topped off with a decadent three-tier red velvet cake.

Karen named her Spoodle puppy 'Charlie'.

**Karen's ring - New York Estate Jewelery. Item number 68567**

**Karen's birthday outfit - (****Alannah Hill; The Flirt Hurt.) (Jimmy Choo; Lang mirrored leather sandals.) (Herve VAn Der Straeten; Pastilles hammered gold-plated earrings.)**

**Ana's outfit - (Sass and Bide; Make You Laugh) (Saint Laurent; Studded Leather Sandals) (Isabel Marant; Swarovski Crystal earrings)**

**Jessica's outfit - (Lisa Ho; 22401) (Rene Caovilla; crystal embellished satin sandals) (Philippe Audibert; Africa rose gold-plated collar necklace)**

**Sue's outfit - (Lisa Ho; 29535) (Paloma Barcelo: suede wedge sandals) (Monica Vinader; Siren gold-plated onyx earrings)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N – I was devastated at the announcement that Smash was over for good. It sent me into a spiral of writers block and with real life ganging up on me too, this chapter has taken longer to get out than I thought it would. For the most part, I did enjoy the finale, and it had so much potential for season 3, if only they had given it a shot. Alas, I have to experience season three with all the wonderful writers on here who have taken up the cause of writing the wrongs.**

**For this chapter, I am going to be moving things a little bit quicker along, setting up the story and moving quicker to the next events. Just imagine that in between scenes, its life as usual, rehearsals, interviews and preparing for the big opening night…**

**I don't own Smash, otherwise I never would have cancelled it.**

**Read, review, let me know what you think. I appreciate all of you who do. In fact, shout out to Lisa, the guest who left the last review. Your kind words helped get me out of my writer block rut. Cheers to you! **

**Chapter 17 – Safe to Believe**

Karen called her parents the next morning to tell them about her engagement. Derek sat at her side, rubbing a soothing hand down her back while her feet bounced nervously.

"Hello?" came her mum's voice from the other end.

"Hey Mum, it's me," Karen said quietly.

"Karen, darling! I was just thinking about you. Did you hear that Justin and his wife just had a baby girl. That's number three," her mother gushed in typical fashion, filling Karen in on her high school boyfriend and his latest news.

"Wow, that's wonderful. I'm happy for him," Karen said, nervous as to how to break the news, especially after the last time she had seen one of her parents.

"Okay, baby girl. I know that tone. What's going on?" her mother's perceptiveness always managed to surprise her.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this…" Karen said.

"Just spit it out, you'll feel better when you do," her mother interrupted.

Karen took a deep breath and spilled the news to her mother.

"Mum, Derek asked me to marry him and I said yes," silence came from the other end of the phone.

"OH MY GOD! You're engaged! Oh, Karen" her mother squealed and then burst out crying.

Derek chose to leave his fiancé to it at that point, seeing that the conversation was going better. He put a lead on Charlie, and Karen waved to them as they left.

She happily spent the next twenty minutes telling her mother all about the proposal, describing her ring, and talking about Hit List. Then she got around to the topic that she was really dreading.

"Mum, what will Dad say? He didn't really like Derek when he came out here for that conference, and he said some hurtful things to me…" Karen trailed off, and listened to the silence.

"You leave your father to me," her mother said firmly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble between you guys," Karen said.

"Do you love Derek? Does he love you? Can you forgive Derek all his stupid mistakes in the past? Can he forgive yours? Are you looking forward to the rest of your life with him? Can you see yourself having kids, and the dogs, and the crazy Broadway career, with Derek by your side?" her mother asked her firmly.

"Yes," Karen answered simply.

"Then I will deal with your Dad. Now, I know you have a rare day off today, so go spend it with that man of yours. I will talk to you soon baby girl. I love you," her mum finished.

"I love you too Mama. Bye," Karen said, hanging up.

Derek walked back in, and saw that his lovely leading lady was in a good mood.

Charlie ran over to Karen, yapping happily at her. She picked him up, cuddling him close.

"I guess that call went better than you thought it would," he commented lightly.

"Yep. Mum asked if I really loved you, if I could forgive all your past mistakes and if I could see myself having the career, the kids and the life with you. I told her yes, and she told me she would deal with Dad," Karen informed him.

"Well, there is nothing more you can do about it for now. So, I suggest we get on with our plans for the rest of the day. I am going to call my family and let them know about us, and you are going to call the rest of your friends and let them know. Then we are going to the museum, having lunch somewhere and catching a movie," Derek said.

"That sounds pretty wonderful. Go. Make your calls. I'll meet you here in half an hour," She gave him a light kiss, and they separated to make their calls, Charlie dancing around her feet as she walked away with a spring in her step.

88888888888888

Two weeks later…

Derek quickly walked off to stand beside Kyle, and acted like he was discussing something important, since Hit List was making its big Broadway debut the next night.

Kyle glanced up at Derek, and looked around, spotting Daisy on the stage looking after Derek with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Avoiding her again?" Kyle enquired with a grin.

"Yes, I bloody well am. I swear, if I could kill Jerry without losing his money for hiring her I would. The damn woman won't leave me alone," Derek complained.

Derek hadn't been surprised when Daisy waltzed into the auditions and had done his best to avoid her, telling Jerry that she was talented but considering his history with her, he was going to leave that final decision to Jerry. He had walked out quickly, and hadn't expected to see her again.

However, the next day, she walked in, arm in arm with Jerry, cooing in his ear. Derek had taken one look at Jerry's face and known that he had done something stupid.

When Derek had confronted Jerry about Daisy that afternoon, Jerry told him that she had seduced him for the part of understudy, and he had given it to her. Jerry was contrite, but refused to back down or away from his mistake, so Derek was left to deal with Daisy and her antics.

Daisy had been trying to get Derek alone, in potentially compromising situations, trying to get her way from understudy to star. Ana had already complained to him about things Daisy had said, and odd things had been going on in relation to Ana's changes, silly things like missing shoes, or stitching falling out of her costumes.

Derek continued talking to Kyle, casually looking over his shoulder to see if Daisy was gone. When she did finally leave, Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, she's gone. Thank you Kyle. See you at Table 46 later tonight?" Derek said, the tension in his shoulders easing.

"Yep. Looking forward to it," Kyle replied. They parted ways, and Derek headed out the front of the Barrymore theatre to wait for Karen and Ana.

8888888888888888

The Day of the Premiere…

Karen woke up later than usual with butterflies in her stomach. She stretched, and rubbed her smooth legs against Derek's rougher ones. He grunted, but didn't roll over from his position on his belly, head turned away.

She quietly climbed out of bed, put on his discarded shirt, and made her way downstairs. Derek had allowed the cast to have a sleep in, and so they didn't have to be at the theatre until ten o'clock.

She turned on the television, settling on the Today show, then made her way into the kitchen, making coffee and hunting for food. She settled for warming bagels, and slathering them with her favorite cream cheese and raspberry jam combo.

She had just finished her food and was contemplating another cup of coffee or waking Derek when the buzzer for the door sounded. Curious as to who was requesting access at this hour of the morning, Karen answered the doorman's call.

When she heard who was downstairs, she was stunned and a little bit scared. Still she granted them access, and then quickly dashed upstairs to wake her erstwhile fiancé.

"Derek Wills! Wake up! My parents are here. Derek!" she yelled at him, hitting him with a pillow when he didn't respond quickly enough.

Derek didn't bother replying, just got up, found some clothes and headed downstairs to answer the door, while Karen was tossing clothes around in a flap.

"Good morning, Roger, Liz. Please, come in. Karen will be down in a minute," Derek graciously ushered his in-laws-to-be. Liz claimed him in a happy hug, and congratulated him on getting engaged to Karen. Roger remained silent.

"Mama! Dad!" Karen called, rushing downstairs, running straight for her mother's arms. They shared a hug, and then Karen showed off her ring, which led to happy squealing and more tears from both the ladies. Derek and Roger quietly entered the kitchen, Derek putting more coffee on.

"Thank you for coming, Roger. I know you have reservations about me, and your daughter's career and everything else. I understand that completely. The thing is though I am not going to let you bother me and I am certainly not about to let you come between Karen and I. I love Karen. We're building a life together, and we will be married. I have every intention of making sure Karen is happy and secure," Derek said firmly.

Before Roger could answer, Karen and her mother came over to them. Karen stood beside Derek, fidgeting nervously, so he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist and gave her a comforting squeeze. She smiled at him in thanks. Roger watched the couples' interaction with eagle eyes.

"Don't you have something you want to say to your daughter?" Liz nudged Roger firmly, both with her tone of voice and a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Karen. This has been hard for me. You are my daughter, my little girl. I held you in my arms when you came into this world. I have laughed, cried and hurt every time that you have. I was never happy with you moving so far from home to pursue a career on the stage, a career that we all know is physically exhausting and demanding and that no matter how talented you are, there were a million other girls who wanted that same dream, but I tried to support you as best I could, knowing that this is what you wanted," Roger paused, gathering his thoughts.

"I may not have liked Dev, but you seemed to be happy with him and you loved him and that was enough for me. I was so proud when you told us that you finally got a part in a show, even if it was just in the background. Then you were the star, of a big time Broadway musical. I don't think I have ever been more proud for you and terrified for you. My little girl was going to have her name in lights," Roger paused again, seeing the tears gathering in Karen's big beautiful brown eyes, and slowly falling down her cheeks.

Derek had also noticed Karen crying while her dad spoke, and he gently wiped her tears away with his sleeve. She gave him a shaky, watery smile in return. Roger watched their exchange, and felt his own heart break.

"Ooh, baby. I'm so sorry. I was the one who helped you grow up into this incredibly talented, ambitious and wonderful person. I can't suddenly change my mind and take it all back when you change directions. I was wrong to say those things to you, even though in my defence I was simply worried about all the big life changes you were making, and I admit to still having some apprehension about the last few months. From the break up with Dev, to getting the lead in a show, and then suddenly you leave that show for a small one that I don't fully understand, and you're with Derek, who has a rather unsavory reputation when it comes to women. I'm your father, I'm supposed to worry, but then I am also supposed to support you whatever you choose. I haven't done that and I am sorry. I will try and do better…" Roger was cut off as Karen launched herself at her dad, and he wrapped her up in a bear hug. Both of them where saying sorry to each other.

Derek and Liz watched in silence, both knowing that the close relationship Karen had with her father was now restored to its former loving state. When they parted, Karen went back to Derek's arms, and Liz gave Roger a hug, murmuring softly that he had done the right thing.

"Daddy, I'm sorry too. I didn't think about how all this crazy stuff would look. I promise you though, that before I made any of these changes I agonized over every one. I wrote pro, con lists and went over everything in my head. But eventually, I had to stop listening to my head and listen to my heart, which is what you and Mama have always said I should do. I hope eventually you will come to know Derek better and that you may eventually love him like I do. He has changed from the person he used to be to someone that I love and respect, and I look forward to a building a life with him," Derek pulled her closer when she said that, and kissed her forehead gently.

"I can see that, Karen. Watching him with you now, the way he looks at you, and supports you, it's all a father could want. I believe he has changed, and I look forward to him proving that to me, and you, every day," Roger said. Derek gave him a nod in understanding.

Since Karen and Derek still had to get to the final rehearsal before the big premiere, Karen's parents headed off to their hotel and planned to some sight seeing. Derek handed them tickets to the show.

"Feel better now darling?" Derek asked her as they headed upstairs to get ready.

"I think so. Saying sorry was a start, but I still need a little bit of time to really get past it. I mean, you saw what I was like after that whole conversation, and I can't erase it right away. We'll be okay though," Karen said.

Derek pulled her close for a minute, and then let her go. Her strength of character never ceased to amaze him, and he knew she was right. Her optimism inspired him, and he was looking forward to watching her to finally taking her place amongst the stars of Broadway tonight.

888888888888888888

Rehearsal was going well and Derek was pleased, that is, until Ana had a vicious fall. In a scene that had her in precariously high heels, she was delivering a stellar performance, when she was suddenly catapulted forward after being pushed from behind.

While the cast gathered around the fallen Diva, Derek approached and saw Daisy with a vicious smile on her face, back away from the crowd. He ignored her for the time being, and focused on Ana.

"Ana, love, are you hurt?" he asked quietly, after pushing away the crowd, and getting Ana some air.

"My ankle is killing me, my knee is aching and my butt hurts from when I landed. Other than that, I'm good," Ana replied with a grimace.

"We need to get you to hospital to get it checked out sweetie," Karen piped in, concern for her friend written across her face.

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest it, maybe put some ice on there," Ana declared.

"Nice try darling, but you are going to hospital to get checked out. Karen, can you and Josh help get her out the back, and I will organize a cab or a car. I just need to finish up here with this lot, and I'll be right with you," Derek told them quietly.

Karen and Ana nodded, Josh came forward and Derek watched them as Ana was manoeuvred carefully off stage. When they were gone from sight, Derek turned to the group.

"Right. Luckily, we were nearly finished when Ana fell. I have complete confidence in the lot of you to pull together and put on a fantastic performance tonight. So, go grab some lunch, have a break and I will see you all back here at six o'clock for a seven thirty start," Derek was brusque, already focusing on the next problem.

"I'm ready to go on, Derek" Daisy said from beside Derek.

"For heaven's sake Daisy, I don't have time for you right now. Ana is injured and I haven't heard from a doctor yet about what her condition is, but as far as I am concerned, Ana will be going onstage tonight as the Diva, regardless of what you think," Derek turned his back on Daisy, phone to his ear.

Daisy fumed silently at his dismissal. She pulled out her phone, and made a call.

88888888888

"The ankle has been fractured. The knee has a pulled tendon. You need to stay off both for at least at six weeks to allow them to heal correctly. You need to elevate, ice and rest the injuries, then once the swelling has gone down, you need to have that ankle in a cast or boot. There is no way I can comfortably recommend you going on stage tonight, Miss Vargas," the doctor said out loud to the rom in general.

"No, you don't understand. It's my premiere. I have been working my ass off. I am not going to miss this. I am not going to let that redheaded floozy destroy my Broadway debut. Give me a shot or something Doc, I can rest and ice in between my scenes," Ana was getting angry at the situation.

"I can do that, Miss Vargas, but I can't guarantee that you won't damage the joints further if you procede with this. Just giving you painkillers may inhibit your ability to perform on stage anyway," the doctor continued arguing against Ana going on.

Seeing that Ana was about to cry, Derek stepped in.

"Ana, you could be putting your long term career in jeopardy if you perform under these circumstances. It's not worth your entire career, you can go onstage when you're healed up," Derek tried to reassure her, and talk sense at the same time.

"No, Derek. We have all seen and heard the sheets over the last few weeks. I am not going to let my chance for recognition and launching a long time career be ruined by my damn ankle. Daisy Parker is not going on in my place, especially when I know she's the one who did this to me in the first place," Ana fumed.

Karen and Josh both stood silently, watching it unfold. They both knew Ana was determined to go on stage, and nothing was going to stop her.

Derek looked at the young woman in front of him. He could see pain etched across her face, along with a steely determination. He looked across at Karen, asking her with a silent lift of his eyebrow as to what she thought of Ana and her chances. Karen gave him a slight nod, with a shrug of the shoulders, indicating that she thought Ana could do it, but unsure of what it would take.

"Alright. Doctor, if you could give her shots or whatever now, I will make sure she rests and is careful. Then if she could have weaker painkillers for during the show, that should be enough to get her through tonight. Strap up that ankle as tight as it needs to be, and we will adjust costumes around it. If you want to go up there tonight, I will help, despite my own reservations," Derek announced.

"Thank you Derek. I can do this. I won't let you or the show down," Ana said quietly.

"I know you won't. But if I think at any point you cannot handle it, or it's not working, I will your arse off that stage so quickly your head will spin," Derek retorted firmly.

"Fair enough," Ana replied, and that was the end of the conversation.

8888888888888888888

When Daisy entered the backstage area that evening, her stomach was filled with butterflies. Tonight, she was going on stage as the Diva. Finally, she would get everything she deserved.

Needless to say, the shock on Daisy's face when she walked in to find Ana in full costume, being adjusted and having her heavily bandaged ankle worked around was worth noting.

Derek watched her closely, while he directed the costume changes. He saw her face darken with anger, and then she stormed off, her phone in her hand. He knew she was calling Jerry, as he had had numerous messages from Jerry all day, asking about what had happened, and telling him that Daisy was going on.

Derek ignored it all, and continued with his plan. He was thankful for his reputation as a hard-nosed director who would follow his own damn path, and then watch the accolades laid at his feet when he was proven right.

Sure enough, within half an hour, Jerry had arrived at the theatre to get in Derek's face about Ana, Daisy and the Diva's role that evening.

The argument escalated quickly, with Julia eventually having to step in between the two bull-headed males.

"I am the bloody director, Jerry, not you! If my actors are incapable of doing it, you know I would be the first to get rid of them. But I am not going to put your skanky piece of arse into my goddamn show when I have a performer here who will do better. Now, go away and let me do my job. You can thank me later," Derek yelled, and walked away.

Karen followed him quietly to her dressing room, where Ana was lying down.

Derek leaned against the table, and took a deep breath. Karen stepped close and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can do this Derek, I really can," Ana said quietly.

Karen and Derek pulled apart and looked at the drowsy Ana. Derek ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more, and looked at Ana with blazing green eyes.

"I know you will," he said finally, after assessing her carefully. He gave Karen a soft kiss, whispering 'break a leg', and leaving the two female stars alone.

Karen and Ana continued to run through their preparations, knowing a lot was riding on them tonight. Karen to be the star she always wanted to be, and Ana to prove that no matter what was thrown at her, she was more than capable of meeting the challenge.

Finally, the time came. Derek assumed his position next to the monitor, watching closely. Kyle stood with him, buzzing nervously. It was a repeat of opening night at MTW.

The lights went down…

"I'm high above the city…" Ana's voice rang out, announcing the start of Hit List's Broadway debut.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Hey all. I haven't forgotten this story or my fans, I promise. I have had crazy all day sickness from being pregnant, and haven't found it easy to keep writing when my stomach was rebelling. I am now safely through the first trimester and am feeling much better, so I hope to get back into it, and be more regular in my updates.**

**In the meantime, please enjoy this next chapter. It has been a hard slog, mainly because this is where I wrap up where the show left us, and that was quite the mess to sort through, and head out into unknown territory. I just hope you all stick with me and enjoy the ride. **

**Chapter 18 – Clash of the Titans**

When the lights came back up, and the cast took their curtain calls, there was no doubt in the minds of anybody who attended that Hit List was a huge success.

Karen and Josh helped Ana offstage, laying her down on a couch, and putting her ankle up on a pillow. Kyle was there with an ice pack. They all watched her closely, waiting to see how she was.

"I'm fine, you can all stop hovering," she said, somewhat grumpily, but she was in pain after all.

Derek, Julia and Jerry came backstage, congratulating everyone on a fantastic opening night. Jerry was thrilled; the voters for the Tony Awards had all had positive reactions to the show. He had high hopes of being able to get another award, and throw it in Eileen's face at the same time.

"Ana, you were fantastic. Well done. Now, how is that ankle, and don't lie to me," Derek praised her quietly.

"It hurts. More than I thought it would. But if I can get some painkillers, and some sleep, I'll be all right. Only two more shows for the Tony committee members anyway. After that, I will happily take time off, and let Daisy have my part while I recover, but only when she has no chance of stealing my part from me for an award," Ana confided, just as quietly.

Derek was bursting with pride at the ragtag group of performers that he had worked with. He was in awe of Ana. To do an outstanding performance, with the pain and physical limitations she was under, was mind-boggling.

He knew where she was coming from with Daisy as well. He had kept a close watch on Daisy through the performance, seeing if she tried anything. Derek had had a couple of moments to worry, but nothing came of it.

Ana and Josh were sent back to Ana's place with painkillers, and strict orders to not show up until two hours before show time.

Meanwhile, the celebration continued at Table 46. Karen's friends from Bombshell had come down after their show finished, and Karen was happily flashing her ring and celebrating the success of Hit List. Derek sat at the bar, talking quietly with Julia, watching the up and coming younger generation.

"They were really incredible tonight. You did good, Derek," Julia complimented.

"I didn't do much really, just gave them some direction, some moves and let them go with it. They did the rest," Derek downplayed his involvement.

Julia was surprised at his self-deprecating words. Normally Derek would be in the thick of the celebrations, throwing around I-told-you-so as to the success of the show. Julia found herself liking this more mature and thoughtful Derek. They all had a lot to thank Karen Cartwright for.

Roger and Liz made their way into the bustling bar, and found Derek and Julia. Liz pulled him into a warm hug, congratulating him on a great show. Roger stood back, and shook his hand, adding in his own congratulations.

Seeing her parents with Derek, Karen began to make her way over to them, when Ivy waylaid her with a firm grasp on her arm. The two were still near the group of Bombshell friends that Karen had just left, and they shamelessly listened in.

The blonde had quietly followed her Bombshell friends, curious as to why they had turned down her plan for drinks and partying after another successful Bombshell show. She admitted to some surprise when they entered Table 46, since it was obviously closed for a private party.

She stood outside and watched her friends greet Karen with effusive hugs and congratulations, and Ivy remembered then that her rival had just opened on Broadway. Then she watched them squeal over Karen's hand, and Ivy felt her stomach plummet. There was only one reason for that sort of reaction.

She entered the building quietly, avoiding people and setting up near the bar in a shady corner. She ordered drinks and watched, taking it all in. Karen was glowing and the centre of attention. Derek watched her from a distance, his eyes glowing with love and pleasure. He had never looked at Ivy that way, even when she poured out her heart to him.

Ivy felt like someone else had taken over her body when she approached Karen, grabbing her arm, and turning Karen to face her. Ivy pulled Karen's hand up to her face and looked at the beautiful diamonds encircling Karen's ring finger.

"He'll never actually marry you. It's not in him to be faithful, or loyal. He'll make you think you're special and then he'll find the next one, and you'll be left alone. You don't know him like I do," Ivy slurred slightly.

Karen looked at Ivy with nothing more than pity. Despite being talented, beautiful and intelligent, Ivy had a destructive streak a mile wide. She was very like the legend she portrayed. Ivy sabotaged herself and her relationships because she was constantly playing a role; too unsure of who she was to let anyone see her being real and vulnerable. Her idol merely wanted to be loved for herself, but was never seen as anything more than her image.

Karen gently pulled free from Ivy's grip, and faced the blonde.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but you're wrong. Derek is different, he has changed and I look forward to the day I become his wife, and eventually the mother of his children. I look forward to a long happy life with Derek. I'm sorry he couldn't be this way for you, but there is someone for you out there, someone who will love you for you. It's just not Derek," Karen said quietly.

Ivy was devastated at the quiet words. She pulled away from Karen, and stumbled her way past a curious Derek, and out into the street. The friends that had watched and listened said quick goodbyes to Karen, who nodded in understanding, and they left quickly, making sure nothing happened to Ivy in her current state.

Karen finally made it to Derek. While her parents gathered her into warm embraces and praised her for performance, Derek gave her a raised eyebrow in question. She merely rolled her eyes in response, and mouthed 'later' to him.

"I must admit Karen, that it was better than I thought it was going to be. You were incredible. I really am sorry," Roger whispered quietly. Karen gave him a quick kiss and thanked him.

Moving into Derek's arms, Karen felt at peace. She had made it after all, just like he told her. She was a Broadway star. She wouldn't let him being right go to his head though, as he already had moments of being an overbearing ass when he was right. She looked up at him with a dazzling smile, and was rewarded with a kiss.

Later that night, when they were tucked into bed together, Derek asked Karen what Ivy had said to her. Karen told him. He was humbled by the faith this young woman showed him.

"I'm glad you answered her the way you did, love. I know that Ivy and I weren't well suited for anything outside the theatre or the bedroom, unlike you and I. I also wasn't kind to Ivy, and I handled it badly. She deserved better. I hope she can move past it all in time, like I have. I am right where I want to be, for as long as you'll have me, because when it comes to us, I am your slave, and I am forever grateful that you have taken a chance on me," Derek confided.

"Slave, eh? I like the sound of that," Karen giggled.

Derek responded by getting out of bed and kneeling beside her on the floor, his head bowed.

"Oh mistress, I live but to serve you. What would you wish of your humble slave," he delivered in a suitably subservient monotone.

Karen fell back on the pillows laughing, and soon enough he joined her up there, following her directions to a very pleasurable end.

88888888888888888

The following days were filled with flawless performances, media interactions and barely enough time for it all.

Ana had pulled off her required performances for the Tony people, and was taking a well-deserved three-week break to heal properly. Despite performing every night when the injury was fresh, there was no further damage and it looked like it wouldn't have a negative long-term effect on her health or her career.

Daisy had trashed the dressing room the final night. She could be heard raging at Jerry, claiming he was a useless impotent waste of space, who didn't deliver his end of their deal. She cursed Derek and Karen. She confessed openly to causing harm to Ana in the hopes of finally getting her shot.

Jerry emerged first, embarrassed and sporting a nice bruise on the side of his face. Derek was the only one who dared to enter the dressing room after Daisy's meltdown. No one knew what was said, but Daisy was on her best behavior from that day forward.

8888888888888

The competition between Bombshell and Hit List was fierce. In all the minor awards of the season, Hit List was edging Bombshell out by one or two categories. When it came to the winners of those categories, it was neck and neck. The whole community was buzzing over the competition, and everyone was picking sides.

Since it was Karen's first ever award season, she was a bit overawed by all of the press and the attention that she was garnering. No longer was she an unknown. Derek merely smiled, and told her that all of this was part of the whole Broadway star deal. Winning awards got buzz and hype around her, and she had already been offered parts in other productions. She hadn't responded, other than to say she would think about it and get back to them.

In the lead up to the Tony award nominations, there was only one major event that they needed to attend, and that was a simple luncheon for the Outer Critics Choice Awards. Karen was thrilled to accept her first ever award. Derek was more blasé; it wasn't his first directing award after all. However, it was the first one he had ever shared, and the first one where he had been involved significantly with both productions. Sharing an award with Tom Levitt of all people did get to him.

They arrived at Table 46, and entered quickly as a happy group. Derek kept an arm around Karen's waist, as they stopped and chatted quickly with reporters and colleagues, slowly making their way further into the room, and closer to their table.

Ivy was watching them closely, hidden slightly behind Tom and Eileen. She watched as Derek leaned down to whisper in Karen's ear, a smile on both their faces, the quick kiss he brushed on her cheek before returning his attention to the people surrounding them. She saw Derek keeping a firm grip on Karen, lightly squeezing her, or just rubbing his hand along her side.

He had never been open with her like that, had never touched her in that way, in private or public. He was warm, affectionate, and gave all the appearance of a man in love, if the act was to be believed. Even when he had said those three little words that had filled Ivy with such joy and happiness, there was nothing like this. Ivy found herself replaying all of their interactions through her head, comparing what she was seeing with what she knew to be the truth, and found that nothing was adding up. She was as confused and as lonely as ever.

When the two competing musicals came together, they shared congenial air kisses and heartfelt hugs. While things may have gone awry professionally, aside from Tom and Derek, they were all still friends.

Derek kept a close eye on Ivy, curious as to whether she would say or do anything in relation to the opening night scene from a few of weeks previously. She had always been volatile and passionate; it was one of the things that had drawn him to her. However, his worry was for nothing, when the two groups finished the social pleasantries and separated, Ivy merely gave both him and Karen a small smile as they walked away.

Soon enough, Derek and Tom were walking up to the podium to accept their joint award. Derek had been moaning privately to Karen about sharing any award with a first time director who didn't really have to anything other than not stuff up his work. Karen had shushed him, and told him to be more accepting and less of an ass. He had been shocked when she called him an ass, but then admitted she was probably right. It hadn't stopped him from making a few snide remarks, but after the initial rebuke she had let most of it go. Derek Wills would always be Derek Wills.

After exchanging awkward after you's, Derek stepped up first. He looked out over the packed restaurant, and saw Karen, other friends and colleagues, and decided to enjoy his moment, even if it had to be shared. Just because he had won awards in the past didn't mean that there would be more in his future, and being with Karen during her first awards had cheered his dreary cynical heart somewhat.

"A great man once said to triumph without risk is to win without glory, and if that's true then my journey from safe, traditional Broadway to the cutting edge of East 4th Street is probably the greatest triumph of my professional career. I owe nearly all of it to this extraordinary company of young artists, especially my beautiful fiancé Karen Cartwright. I thank them all, and you. "Derek said, then quickly moved to the side and let Tom have his moment.

Derek was the most surprised out of everyone in the room, when Tom turned around and thanked him. He shared a quick look of concern with Karen, who merely shrugged at him. Tom and he shared a quick gracious hug, and then separated.

"I really did mean everything I just said, Derek. I have learned a lot from you, both good and bad, and while I doubt we will ever be friends like we were in the old days, I no longer bear you ill will and misfortune. I hope even one day we can work together again," Tom said quietly.

"Stranger things have happened, I guess. I think I feel the same way, but you did just spring it on me so who can be certain. It's all good Tom," Derek replied.

Derek returned to his table, and Karen's side.

"Are you okay?" Karen asked him quietly. He gave her a smile and a gentle kiss in answer.

"I'm fine love. They're calling your name," Derek answered. She gave him a dazzling smile, and walked up to the podium.

888888888888888888888888888

The morning of the Tony nominations dawned bright and sunny. While Derek would have happily slept through it, Karen had other plans. She was up before the sun, cooking and organizing to have people over to watch the nominations.

When Derek finally came downstairs, he found his fiancé laughing in the kitchen with Ana, Josh, and Kyle. The television was on in the other room, and was already tuned to the right channel. He helped himself to a coffee and a pastry, and exchanged pleasantries. He really did like Karen's friends.

They were all huddled around the television talking and joking when the broadcast began.

Ana was announced as nominated for best actress in a featured role. There was laughing, crying and jubilation. Ana let out a resounding "Take that Daisy Parker!" that had them all in stitches.

Derek heard his name called for best choreography for Bombshell and Hit List, and again for best direction of a musical for Hit List. Karen grabbed him in a massive hug that had him toppling onto the floor because he overbalanced them.

Kyle sat in stunned silence as his name was called for best book. He had worked so hard with Julia to get the book right, that he was stunned. Even Jerry had commented in his office that they weren't expecting a nomination for best book, since it was mainly sung through.

When Jimmy's name was called for best original score, it was Derek who broke the silence, "Well, the music is the main part of the show, so that shouldn't be a surprise to anyone."

The final category was for best actress in a leading role. Karen jumped up and down, squealing when her name was called. Derek grabbed her around the waist and planted a passionate kiss on her smiling mouth.

When the girls had calmed down, and with both of them taking phone calls from family and friends offering congratulations, the men found themselves alone in the lounge.

"I pictured this moment a thousand times, in a thousand different ways, and in the end, it wasn't like any of them. Jimmy would have gotten high, and made snide comments all the way through, and if he heard his name announced, he would either ignore it or act all superior and I told you so. Instead, I am sitting in the home of award winning director Derek Wills, with Tony nominated actresses, being a Tony nominee, with everybody being happy and celebrating, thinking I don't want to wake up from this dream," Kyle said softly.

"You've come a long way from the shy guy in the bar who asked Karen to autograph your failed musical program. You worked hard on getting the book together, even accepting help from an outsider, which I know is intimidating, so sit back and enjoy this moment," Derek replied, feeling somewhat protective of this ragtag group.

Kyle and Josh looked at Derek in surprise, not expecting the comment that came. Derek caught that look, and instantly got defensive, though not as strongly as he would have done twelve months ago.

"What? Yes, I know, Dark Lord and all that. Don't forget that I was once starting out too, and had all sorts of trouble. I certainly didn't get the sort of recognition that you have had for your first production. My first production as director lasted a grand total of a fortnight. My first choreography job I was fired the same day I started. I was also there when Karen brought the two of you to my attention so I, out of everyone, know exactly what you have done," Derek said.

Knowing Kyle was feeling anxious, Derek regaled him and Josh with tales from his wayward youth and rocky career, distracting him from his thoughts, and showing him that he had a bright future to look forward to, regardless of what happened at the start.

8888888888888888888888

Finally, it was here.

The Tony's.

The night where dreams come true and careers are made.

Derek had arranged for a limousine to take them all to the ceremony at the Marquis theatre, so the main cast and the creative team were all assembling at Derek and Karen's apartment to get ready.

Karen and Ana were sitting at the dining table, which for tonight, had been turned into a dressing table, completely covered with hair supplies and makeup. The two girls were giggling and sipping on champagne, while being primped to within an inch of their lives.

The men were hiding in the lounge. As they were men, naturally it didn't take them long to be showered, dressed and ready for the night. They stood by the windows, talking quietly and sipping scotch.

Once the girls were looking fabulous, they ducked upstairs to complete getting ready, helping each other into their dresses, making sure they didn't smudge their makeup up or mess up their hair.

Karen and Ana paused at the top of the stairs, still hidden from view.

"I'll go first, then you come down after they have spent an appropriate time waxing lyrical about how fabulous I look," Ana said. She was wearing a figure hugging red dress, with a scooped draped neckline, and a slit up the side showing her toned dancers legs. Her heels were low, but that was mainly due to her not being allowed to wear heels while healing. She didn't need a cast, but her ankle was wrapped in flesh toned bandages, and was barely noticeable in all her finery.

Karen laughed in response, and watched her best friend descend the stairs. She heard the wolf whistle from Josh, and Derek and Kyle's compliments. After giving Ana her time to dazzle, she slowly went down the stairs.

The thought crossed through her mind, that one day soon she would be doing something similar, but in a beautiful wedding dress, on her wedding day, as she walked down the aisle to marry the love of her life. Tonight however, she was in a pale pink dress, with a strapless sweetheart neckline, which was ruched and gathered all down the front of the corset like bodice to give it texture and depth. The rest of the dress was a floor length ball gown covered in feathers. There was a small silver and diamante belt that encircled her tiny waist.

As she came down the final steps, and started to walk towards the group, she watched Derek swallow, and start to walk towards her.

She admired the cut of his tuxedo, skimming and highlighting his trim figure. He moved so fluidly, like the dancer he trained as. As he met her, she reached up and smoothed some of his hair into place and straightened his tie. He rewarded her with twinkling green eyes and a rakish lopsided grin that made her melt.

"You look beautiful, my darling. Just beautiful," he whispered before bending down to give her a gentle kiss, trying not to smudge or wear her lipstick.

"You look wonderful too. Dashing in fact. I'm a very lucky girl," she whispered back.

As they parted and went back to the group, Josh and Kyle complimented Karen as well.

Josh had scrubbed up well in his tuxedo, even though it was a hired one. He looked like he was being a bit strangled however with the bowtie around his neck. He was tugging at it regularly. Kyle also was wearing a well cut suit, and had cut his hair, so that his boyish good looks were more grown up and Tony award winner, rather than bartender.

After taking a number of photographs, they made their way downstairs after the doorman informed them that their limo had arrived. As they got settled and the car drove off, Karen felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Derek reached over and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips, laying a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Whatever happens tonight, remember you are a star, and that I love you more than I thought possible," Derek said quietly to her, repeating his words from the Boston preview, with a new addition.

"I love you too. I'm just nervous, but it's good nervous. I still wish we didn't have to perform with Daisy though. She made rehearsal for the last couple of days a nightmare," Karen replied.

"You know what darling, leave Daisy to me," Derek told her mysteriously. Karen quirked an eyebrow at him, and he just replied with a grin.

Without responding, Karen settled against Derek, feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders. It wasn't long before the limo was joining the cue, and then finally allowing its passengers to exit into the waiting crowd of fans and photographers.

After posing for photos, they headed into the theatre and found their seats. They chatted with other people, and waited for the lights to dim, and the show to start.

The first category that they were concerned with was actress in a featured role – Ana was up against Leigh Conroy and Ivy Lynn, as well as other industry heavyweights.

"And the winner is…. Ana Vargas, Hit List," the presenter called.

Ana was in a state of shock, standing up and hugging Josh and Kyle, then Derek and Karen as she squeezed past them to go up on stage.

"Wow. I can't believe it. Thank you to everyone who voted for me. Thank you to Kyle Bishop for creating such an amazing character. Thank you to Karen for getting this work shown. Thank you to my family and my friends. Oh my god, just thank you," Ana found the words just spilling out of her mouth, and she would never actually remember what she said that night.

The next couple of categories saw Hit List pick up awards for lighting and production things. Then came best book.

"And the winner is…. Kyle Bishop, Hit List," the presenter called.

Kyle was stunned, and just sat in his seat immobile for a moment, before Ana and Josh finally got him from his seat. He barely even registered Karen hugging him, and Derek clapping him on the back.

When he finally gained the stage, he just stared at the award in his hand. Finally, he found the words.

"I never expected this. I never expected to be standing here tonight with a Tony award in my hand. Thank you Julia. Without your help, guidance and friendship, I don't know that Hit List would ever have gotten this far. Thank you to Karen Cartwright, for pushing Jimmy and I so hard to get something together and for getting us here. Thank you to Derek Wills, for taking a chance on a bunch of nobodies. Thank you Jimmy Collins, for being my friend and coming up with amazing songs. Thank you," he quietly finished and walked off the stage.

In the watching crowd, Karen and Julia were wiping away tears from Kyle's heartfelt thank you. Even Derek found himself moved.

They watched while Julia won for best original score, cheering on their friend for finally getting the recognition she rightly deserved.

Then came one of Derek's categories, best choreography. Karen grabbed his hand, and held on tightly. Derek just gave her a smile, and didn't worry about winning an award. The greatest award of his life was sitting next to him with his ring on her hand, so anything else was just gravy.

"And the Tony award goes to… Derek Wills… for Hit List," the presenter dragged it out since Derek was up for two musicals in this category.

He kissed Karen, accepted kisses and handshakes from the group around him, and headed up to the stage. He accepted the award from the presenter, and then turned to face the room filled with critics, colleagues and friends.

"Thank you very much. As always, its nice to be acknowledged for doing a good job, and I have to be honest, Hit List was a major risk for me, and I'm glad its paid off. My biggest thanks goes to Karen, my muse, my fiancé, my life. If she hadn't forgotten her phone in a restaurant, none of us involved with Hit List would be here tonight. This is for you darling," Derek said, then left the stage with a slight bow.

While he was backstage, Derek put in his secret plan to thwart Jerry and his blackmailer into motion. He spoke to production, had a message sent to the announcer and waited.

He met the group, minus Daisy, and told them to not bother changing. He also told Josh to get Ana from her seat. Since she was technically recovering from an injury, despite winning for the role, Jerry had said that Daisy would perform at the Tonys, and that they would perform "I'm Not Sorry" rather than "Broadway, Here I Come" which everyone else wanted.

He gave Karen a kiss, and headed off to the other side of the stage, waylaying Daisy, who had been sitting with Jerry, rather than the rest of the cast, and had entered from the opposite side.

She was shimmying into her Diva outfit, when Derek put a hand on her arm, halting the process.

"I'm about to go on stage at the Tony's Derek. What do you want?" Daisy questioned him angrily, pulling her arm free.

"I'm preventing a massive mistake from happening actually. You have done nothing to deserve the role of the Diva and nothing to deserve going onstage with that group of performers who have put their heart and souls into this production, while you just screw your way into everything they have worked for," Derek responded.

"Well, if you think Jerry will let you get away with this…" Daisy angrily started, when Derek interrupted.

"Daisy, Daisy, Daisy. I am a multiple award winning director and choreographer. I won another one tonight. Do you really think I am scared of what Jerry will do?" Derek taunted.

"We'll see what Jerry has to say about it," Daisy spat, and then left the wings hunting for Jerry, which is just what Derek planned. By the time Daisy got to Jerry, it was too late.

The announcer came on with the suddenly revised performance, and Derek stood in the wings, watching as they performed a stunning group performance a cappella of "Broadway". While they were taking their bows to a standing ovation, Karen looked around and saw him standing there. She waved her hand, wanting Derek to share in this moment that he had orchestrated.

Derek ambled on stage, and took a place in between Karen and Josh, joining in the bows and applause. He wasn't expecting Karen to grab his lapels, turn him and plant a passionate kiss on his mouth, but he certainly enjoyed it. They walked off stage amid the group, ready for the final big awards of the night.

Derek won his second award of the night, for best direction for Hit List. He delivered another speech thanking Karen and his family, and even acknowledged briefly his co-creators on Bombshell, saying that if it wasn't for them, he would never have found Karen or Hit List.

He was still backstage when they were calling the winner of best actress in a leading role. He watched on a monitor as they showed the nominees, and then waited impatiently for the name to be announced. It was Ivy Lynn, for Bombshell.

He watched as Ivy made her way to the stage, and knew that Karen wouldn't stay in her seat while Ivy accepted the award. He headed off to find her.

Karen was heartbroken and disappointed when her name wasn't called. After watching her friends and her fiancé accepting awards all evening, she had allowed her hopes and expectations to rise. She couldn't sit there while Ivy was delivering her speech, so she quietly stood and made her way to the back, exiting the main room. She was headed up the stairs when she heard her name being called.

She turned and found Eileen walking towards her. Curious as to what Eileen wanted, she paused and allowed the older woman to draw close.

"I wanted to talk to you. I know how you must be feeling right now, but let me tell you, as somebody who lost a great many times before I ever won. Time is on your side. Don't lose heart," Eileen gave her gentle words of wisdom, tempered with kindness.

Before Karen could respond though, she saw Derek come out of a side door, looking for her. Watching him walk towards her, Karen had an epiphany.

"When I came out here, I was feeling sorry for myself, but I was being stupid. I don't need an award. I have the most important thing in the world, and what could possibly compare to loving someone and having them love you back? I have Derek, I have friends and family, I'm going to be planning a wedding and building a life," Karen said as Derek drew near and heard her.

Eileen watched as the couple embraced. The love and the connection that these two had forged together was almost tangible. She watched them and felt happy for them. Seeing a reformed bad boy like Derek Wills brought to his knees by love was inspiring. She thought fondly of Nick, who was waiting for her in the theatre.

"I think you're absolutely right Karen. When you have love, what else do you need?" Eileen said with a smile.

"Thank you for your words though. I won't forget them. Thank you for everything Eileen," Karen said, pulling away from Derek and lightly embracing the other woman.

As Eileen headed back in, Karen and Derek shared a moment.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" he asked her gently.

"It's just an award, and as you so often tell me, I'm a star and there will be more awards and accolades in my future. I'm not saying it doesn't sting, especially since I basically handed that role to Ivy on a silver platter, but I will get over it. I will eventually have as many Tony's as you, maybe more," Karen replied.

They shared a kiss, and headed back into the theatre for the final award of the night, best musical.

When Bombshell was announced as winner, Derek and Karen were among those cheering loudest. Eileen deserved to have the win, as did Julia and Tom. They had all worked so hard and sacrificed so much to get it to where it was.

Finally the ceremony was over, and they made their way to an exclusive after party at Table 46, strictly for the winners of the night, and their selected guests.

Karen was sitting in a booth, Derek's jacket around her bare shoulders, joking with Ana, Josh and Kyle while Derek was at the bar and mingling with the other winners.

Ivy had finally worked up the courage to approach Derek. She had done lots of thinking since the encounter with Karen, and now felt ready to confront the final pieces.

"Derek, congratulations," Ivy started nervously. She was gripping her own award so tightly from tension that her knuckles were white.

"Ivy, thank you. Congratulations to you as well," Derek answered, shooting a quick glance at Karen. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Can I ask you something Derek? And you can feel free to tell me to go away and never bother you with this thing again, but I hope you will answer me. I need you to answer me," Ivy plunged right in, watching Derek closely for a reaction.

Derek looked at the nervous young woman in front of him, and decided that whatever she needed to ask him was not going to be easy for either of them, but needed to be said.

"Ask whatever you like Ivy. I'll try to answer as best I can," he replied cautiously.

"What was it about Karen that drew you to her?" Ivy asked. She knew Karen was a lot of things, and while she could guess, only Derek had this answer.

Derek thought carefully about how to answer this question.

"What drew me to Karen is her honesty, her openness, her strength and her heart. All that Karen is, she puts out there. She knows who she is, and doesn't feel a need to be anything else. She stands up to me, and usually wins by being honest and not compromising who she is. She is a moral compass for me. I spend my days wanting to be better, because to have those eyes look at me with disappointment hurts more than an actual knife wound to the gut," Derek said.

Ivy considered his answer, and then thought about her next one.

"Why do you think we didn't work out?" she asked quietly.

"I think that we shared a love of theatre and all that encompasses. I don't think we had many things in common outside of that. We certainly didn't talk about anything other than work, and while we were compatible in the bedroom, it wasn't enough to build a solid anything on," Derek answered carefully.

"Could you have ever loved me, like you love Karen?" Ivy asked, so quietly Derek almost didn't hear the question.

"Please don't do that to yourself Ivy. Yes, we had a chance to make something out of our affair, and we didn't. I honestly believe that it was for the best. I am exactly where I am supposed to be, with exactly who I am supposed to be with. Yes, things could have gone differently for us, but we were both very different people twelve months ago compared to who we are now. If you can stop being scared of all your own demons, then I believe eventually you will find the love you deserve with the best person for you. Maybe not right now, maybe not tomorrow, but one day. I am proof that it can happen," Derek replied.

Ivy looked up at her former lover and took all of his words at face value. They matched everything she had thought about since the night she spoke to Karen. There really was nothing more to be said, or done. Derek had moved on. It was time for Ivy to do the same.

"Thank you Derek. I know this wasn't easy for you, but you have helped me a lot. I wish you and Karen all the best," Ivy leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, gave him a dazzling smile and walked away.

Derek watched her walk away and felt relief and closure. He really never had meant to hurt Ivy, and he felt like he had done something to help her after hurting her.

He downed the last of his scotch, then headed over to the booth with Karen and her friends.

His life was a whole lot brighter and fuller than it had ever been, and he had one person to thank for it.

**A/N - What did you think? Good? Bad? Review please :) I love all of who do**


End file.
